A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: We're heading back to 1912 aboard the luxury Ocean liner RMS Titanic. Catherine Willows a First Class woman trying escape a love affair, Gilbert Grissom a scientist and hopeless romantic, Sara Sidle looking for a new life in America & Greg Sanders, a man in steerage who dabbles in luck are among those aboard. Will they make it through the night or perish to their watery graves?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic, so why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to belittle.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember**

- **Wednesday April 10th, 1912 - 11:00 AM** -

It was a beautiful spring day in Liverpool, England. The sky was a cast of blue with white, puff clouds of smoke from the factories and people's wood stoves clouding the air. It had been a week since Liverpool had seen any rain, and today was the one day they hoped it would stay away. The air was crisp, a faint breeze could be felt when you stood on the beach overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Smells of sea salts and kindling wood filled the streets that were almost deserted with people by high noon. Where the markets were usually bustling with people and children were usually laughing as they played in the streets it was now silent. Everyone had one place to be today; the docks owned by the White Star Line. That was the home of the largest, most grand Ocean Liner in the world thus far; the _RMS Titanic_. Today was to be the day she was to set sail on maiden voyage, leaving Liverpool and arriving in New York City a week from today. The newspapers called her 'the ship of dreams' or the 'unsinkable Titanic'. Mr. Bruce Ismay, the spokes person for White Star Lines claimed that 'God himself could not sink this ship' stating her to be the breakthrough in Ocean passage. By looking at the _Titanic_ you would believe something of such grandeur, yet it wouldn't be long from now that Mr. Ismay and so many others would be proven otherwise.

Rows upon rows of people were lining the docks, waving to loved ones and complete strangers that were out on the deck of this magnificent beauty. They were all getting ready to make history. Children were clutched in mother's arms as they waved toys in the air. Women had scarfs that blew in the wind and men had top hats and canes raised and flowing like a sea of black against the blue sky. There were a few with video cameras, cranking the reel to capture this historic moment on film. Someone day soon that footage would become a most prized possession. There were four smoke stacks towering into the sky as three of them were billowing steam from the engine's, signalling that she was ready to set sail within the hour. It wouldn't be long until she was able to leave dock side and venture out into the cold, North Atlantic ocean.

Along the dock there were ramps that would lead either up to the First Class loading bay, Second Class or Steerage, also known as Third Class. These were for the passengers to safely bridge the gap between the Ocean Liner and the dock. There were men dressed in black petticoats with brass buttons so shinny that the glare from the sun was blinding at times. They wore hates that stated "White Star Line" and were directing passengers to their allotted spots as whistles blew and voices became hoarse with yelling. The third class passengers had one extra step to go through; a health inspection. This was where nurses and doctors would do quick check ups, combing through beards and hair to check for lice or other critters that would spread like wildfire upon a ship this size. Once they were cleared to board they would cross the wooden ramp, clutching their suitcases and bags that held what was left of their possessions and entered the floating palace. The cost of a third class ticket was more than most families rent, but for those that could afford it, they saw it as a new opportunity to begin anew in America.

Among those waiting to board after passing through the health inspection was a young woman, no more than nineteen with brown curly locks and almond eyes. Her complexion was like a porcelain dolls face; white and smooth. She wore a dress that had seen better days. It was obviously hand stitched, and done with any type of fabric that was made available to her. There were patches of blue, green, red and yellow covering the skirt as the bodice fit snug against her slim figure, tying like a corset at the back. She had a brown shawl covering her arms that blew in the Spring breeze and her hair was tied back with a ratted black kerchief. Her black stockings where ripped and torn as she carried one suitcase in her left hand, the nail beds fresh with dirt. In the other hand clutched that of a small child, her adopted daughter whose mother died in childbirth; the woman's sister named Alice. The little girl squeezed the older woman's hand tightly, not wanting to get separated in the sea of people around them. The little girl could pass as her own daughter, having dark brown eyes and golden curled hair. She wore a ratted old dress that her mother was able to make for her from scraps of cloth with little black shoes that were scuffed and covered in mud. She carried, close to her chest her only possession she cared about; a porcelain doll. It was a gift from her biological mother, or so she had been told. The rest of what little they had was in the suitcase her mother had clutched tightly in her other hand as they were pushed and shoved by eager people wanting to board the ship.

They slowly made their way towards the wooden bridge that had a railing only on one side. "Hold on tight Sasha, I don't want you to fall in." The woman said and smiled as Sasha nodded her head and gripped the freshly painted wood. Everything was brand new when it came to the Titanic.

They approached the opening as they stepped over the threshold, the woman producing her Third Class ticket that had her and Sasha's name on it to the man standing at the doorway. He looked down and then up at the two women in front of him, his smile was kind as his eyes read disdain for the White Star Line allowing such lowlifes to be aboard this luxury liner. "You're cabin is down the hall, take the steps up to F Deck Miss Sidle. Then follow the signs above the doorways until you reach F37. Welcome aboard and do enjoy your stay." He stated handing Sara back her ticket. The true feelings he had towards them were not lost on her.

"Come on Sasha." Sara stated nudging her daughter to follow the herd to the left noticing they were on G Deck.

The letter's stood out in Brass against the mahogany paneling of the wall in front of her, as if they were a beacon to the good fortune they would arrive to in America.

- **11:15 AM** -

Down the dock a black with brass head lights, Model T Ford pulled up honking it's horn to warn the spectators as they moved to allow the car through. The car came to a stop as the driver dressed in his finest uniform, complete with white gloves got out and opened the passenger door behind him. A slim, cream-colored hand of a woman clasped his as he helped her out and down the small step brass step. She looked over the large brim of her Royal blue hat that shaded her from the sun to gaze up at the ocean liner she was going to be calling _home_ for the next week. She had dreamed about how magnificent the _Titanic _was going to be, but nothing compared to what stood before her. Her lips pursed into a smile as her blue eyes gazed towards the people on the deck, leaning over the metal railings and shouting out good-byes to Liverpool and loved ones. Her long, blonde hair, flowed in the spring breeze. For the voyage today she decided on a simple pink dress that whisked over her feet. It had a white and pale blue bodice, the ties to the corset done in beautiful ribbon and strung tight against her chest. A hint of her heels was revealed under the hem of her dress as she felt the hand of her mother rest on her shoulder behind her.

Like her daughter, the older woman had blue eyes and blonde hair. She stood beside her daughter dressed in a sea blue dress wearing a large white brimmed hat. She grabbed her daughter's hand as they walked towards the wooden ramp that would bring them to the First Class entrance to the ship. Their driver and manservant began to collect their luggage and hired a few men to take it to his ladies cabin. The two women could feel the eyes of every man, woman and child that was around them staring as they walked past and towards the ramp up to B deck; the entrance for the first class passengers. The young woman looked down at the ocean that was lapping up against the hull of the ship seeing they were a good eight stories up already. She gripped the wooden banister to their ramp tightly, afraid of heights and not wanting to fall to an almost certain death. She looked back once more taking in her last sight of Liverpool, her home and a place she hoped to never return too. As they entered the ship two men dressed in uniforms, grabbed their hands, helping them over the threshold and into the interior of their floating palace.

"Welcome aboard Lady Willows, Miss Willows. If you turn right and follow the hall to the end you will be at your cabins. Is there anything we can help either of you beautiful ladies with?" The young man standing beside Miss Willows stated. His nerves were noticeable as a blush was creeping across his cheeks at the beauty that stood before him.

"No thank-you kind sir, we have our luggage being brought to our staterooms as we speak." Lady Willows replied as she grabbed Catherine's hand "Come along Catherine." She said as Catherine glanced down at the floor following behind not daring to look back to eye the handsome man at the threshold once more.

The interior was just as amazing as the sheer size of the _Titanic_. The wooden paneling on the walls was fresh and smelled of lacquer. The floor was tiled with a long, Persian designed runner of carpet down the middle. It looked to of just been laid moments before they entered. The stateroom doors were all white as fresh paint could be smelt down the hall. Each of the doors had a brass number on them shinny and smooth stating the stateroom number. There was nothing old or used aboard this ship.

"Isn't this marvelous Catherine? I feel like I'm being treated like a Queen." Lady Willows whispered as they approached the end of the hall, the lifts and the Grand Staircase to the upper and lower decks could be seen to the left of the hall. Passengers dressed in tuxedo's and long evening gowns flooded the main room as they all stared in beauty and awe of this ship.

"This ship is magnificent mother," Catherine replied admiring the decor, "Although, I do not believe there is ever a time when you don't feel like you're being treated like a Queen." She quipped, a sad undertone was coated in the words she spoke.

"Don't start, we just got aboard the ship and the last thing two women traveling alone need to do is make a scene in front of all these important and rich men." Her mother snapped as the men brought her luggage into their stateroom.

The mother and daughter stood in the salon which was dark and almost seeded with the paneling mahogany, brass or gold plated designs covering the walls and fire place. The floor was carpeted and their was a fire place off to the left that would be used once they reach the belly of the North Atlantic. The furniture was that of a white leather sofa and two green arm chairs. There was a small, oval table in the middle with a bouquet of fresh flowers to greet them. Attached to the salon was two doors on the right hand wall, each of which lead to their separate sleeping quarters. Directly across from where Catherine was standing was the door that lead out of the terrace that overlooked the ocean. Their own private balcony so to speak. The men brought in their trunks and crates, as their personal manservant Charles directed the young men to where each piece of luggage was to be taken.

"That's all you ever care about is money isn't it mother? What are you going to do when Father's trust fund runs out?" Catherine stated seeing Charles' ears perk at the interesting turn in conversation before him. She sighed, closing her eyes feeling a headache coming about, "I am going up the boat deck to wave one last goodbye to Liverpool and clear my head." Catherine replied and left before her mother could protest.

"Charles, could you-" Lady Catherine began to say but he nodded and left before she was able to finish her thought.

- **12:00 PM (Noon)** -

Sasha and her mother were able to find their cabin. It was tiring trying to push and shove through the groups of people, many that could not speak English and trying to figure out how to get to their staterooms. She made sure to keep a tight grip on her mother's hand, not wanting to get lost and possibly never find her mother again. She looked down at the floors and could see they were orange which she thought was a strange colour for floors to be. Her small black shoes clicked against the cement as paint fumes filled her nostrils, almost giving her a headache with how strong they were. The walls were stark white and each of the doors to the cabins had a small brass handle and the number to their cabin attached with brass fixtures. To Sasha this place was a palace, no matter how little they got in comparison to the wealthy that were housed above them.

They had finally made it to their cabin, F37 as her mother sighed a breath a relief. She knocked, waiting a moment for a response before she opened the door. Once they were inside they noticed that no one else had come to this cabin yet. They were not arrogant enough to be granted a cabin all to themselves aboard such a crowded ship. The room was small and simplistic, two sets of bunk beds, one of each side of the room. There was a small porthole straight across from them while standing in the door way which right now pointed out to the blue ocean. Sasha saw a small sink and toilet tucked in an almost cubby-hole on the left hand side of the cabin as there was a small closet to the right hand side. She went over to the bunk on the left, putting her porcelain doll down on the bedding that was freshly made and no one had slept in yet. She sat down on the grey tweed blanket and watched her mother put the suitcase down beside her looking around the room in awe of how graciously the White Star Line was treating all of their passengers. If this was what Third Class looked like she could only imagine what First Class was. Sasha leaned over and pulled gently at the hem of her mother's skirt to grab her attention

"Yes Sasha?" She said looking down at the little girl as excitement shined in her eyes.

"Mother, can we go up to the boat deck and wave good bye to Liverpool?" Sasha asked.

"I-" Sara was about to say no but, then saw the sorrow fill her daughters brown eyes. "Alright...hurry up, we want to get up their before we loose a good spot by the railing." She said seeing her daughter light up as she grabbed her doll and they headed out once again into the sea of people.

- **12:15 PM** -

The _Titanic_ was about to leave port in Liverpool. She blew her last whistle on the smokestacks signalling to release the rope and pull in the bridges the passengers just came across. It was twelve fifteen on the dot and their Captain Edward Smith who had countless years of experience faring ocean liners behind him did not want any cause for delay. Catherine stood at the stern of the ship, grasping the metal railing with one hand so tight that her knuckles had gone white. She had her other hand up the air, waving at the people below that almost resembled a colony of ants for she was up so high. She used her large brim hat to wave towards the spectators as her blonde locks blew in the wind. Suddenly there was a little girl standing beside her with brown hair and ratted dress, holding her doll and a large smile on her face. Another woman, older, around Catherine's age and probably the little girls mother or sister stood beside her. They locked eyes, exchanging smiles and then looked away, almost ashamed of being in the presence of someone in a class above her. She looked out at the crowd, a smile on her face as her eyes read fear for they were up so high.

"It's alright you know, the railing is there." Catherine stated to the young brunette and smiled as the young woman smiled back clutching her daughter.

Another ocean liner called _The New York_ had docked at Liverpool about an hour before the _Titanic_ was about to head out into the ocean. The deckhands aboard the tug boat used for guiding the liner in safely had done a terrible job of securing the bow line. One of the ropes they were using had snapped and the liner was now on a collision course with the stern of the _Titanic, _beginning to leave port. Catherine caught was was going on out of the corner of her eye and gasped. She could barely hear the screams from the other ship to tell herself and others at the stern to move over the bellowing of the smokestacks from the _Titanic_. She acted quickly and without judgement as she grabbed the young woman and her daughter pulling them back from the railings seeing they were focused on the crowd below and not the oncoming ship. Other passengers began to do the same, seeing the other ocean liner approaching fast and fearing for the worst.

The Tug happened to throw another line on to the boat deck of _The New York_ as the crew members grabbed a hold. They tied it around the hook on the deck as fast as they could securing it with hands that moved double time. The Tug then began to go in reverse, spitting up water from behind as it tried to contain _The New Yorker_ before it hit. They were able to pull it off, with a hairs width between the stern and bow of the two ocean liners. The Tug then began to pull _The New Yorker_ back towards the dock once they had it under control.

"Thank-you." The young woman said as she looked up from her daughter to Catherine. "You saved our lives." She stated.

"It was my pleasure, my name is Catherine, Catherine Willows." Catherine stated introducing herself with a smile.

"My name is Sara, Sara Sidle and this is my daughter Sasha."

"Pleased to meet you, and Miss Sidle, I hope to see you again on our voyage to America, both of you." Catherine said and walked off, heading back to her cabin.

Sara and Sasha watched the young, graceful and fearless upper class woman walk away from them, her head held high and her posture perfect. She pushed her way through the crowds of young men and women who were all trying to get over the shock of what just happened with the other ocean liner. Some were on their knees praying to God that they did not have a disaster already when they have not left the dock yet. Sara grabbed Sasha's hand as they headed back down to the below decks, back to their stateroom and designated section of the ship and away from the railings overlooking the ocean. She did not understand what Miss Willows meant by them seeing each other more aboard the ship, they were of different classes, different walks of life as far as Sara was concerned. The classes were forbidden from intermingling, especially aboard a ship such as the _Titanic. _

"Wasn't that amazing Mother?" Sasha asked jumping up and down through the now deserted corridor, swinging her doll in the air.

"Sasha, that was not amazing that was frightening." Sara snapped stopping in the hall and grabbing her daughter by the shoulder to get her attention. "We were almost crushed to death and if it wasn't for Miss Willows, who know what could have happened!" She rasped, raising her voice at the seven-year-old.

Sasha had never heard her mother raise her voice before. She had known her mother to be a gentle soul, she didn't even get mad when she would sometimes forget to do the chores, or when she spilled ink all over her favourite book. Her mother was always calm, she would sit her down and explain that she was 'disappointed' but never mad. This scared her, as her bottom lip began to tremble and tears threatened to fall. "I'm-I'm so-sorry Mama...I didn't know that was going to happen." Sasha sulked almost breaking down into tears.

"Awe Sasha, come here." Sara whispered opening her arms to give the girl a hug as she knelt down to be eye level with her. "It's alright darling, I know it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry." She breathed into Sasha's hair as she gave her a tight embrace.

- **12:30 PM** -

Catherine had made it back to her deck, the events of what just took place out on the boat deck with the other ocean liner had not fully processed through her mind just yet. She had pulled two complete strangers away from something that could have possibly been the death of them all, without hesitation. She stopped and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and feeling faint as panic soon washed over her. She had just done something she thought she would never be capable of. The tears glimmered in her blue eyes as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks from the passengers that were walking past her slumped over frame.

"Are you alright Miss?" A young gentleman dressed in a tuxedo came over to ask. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to alarm her. When Catherine looked up she realized that it was Mr. Thomas Andrews, the designer of the _Titanic _standing before her very eyes.

Quickly she wiped her eyes and smiled at the handsome man before her. "Mr. Andrews, I-I'm so sorry. Yes, I'm quite alright." She stated and smiled once more.

Mr. Andrews smiled back offering her his arm, "Please, allow me to walk you back to your cabin." He stated as Catherine nodded, wrapping her arm around his and continuing down the hall. "What is your name Miss?"

"Catherine, Catherine Willows. My mother and I are traveling to New York to meet with my Father's lawyers. He died suddenly last month." The memories of her father, William, were still fresh in Catherine's mind as she tried to withhold her tears in front of the creator of this ship.

"I am so sorry to hear that Miss Willows, my condolences." Mr. Andrews replied. "Are you and your mother traveling alone?" He asked.

"Yes, it was a last minute decision to board the _Titanic_, my father's lawyer's and investors refused to come to England, and since now we lost the house and most of the possessions to the state, we decided to leave for America and start fresh." Catherine wasn't sure why she was confessing all of this to a complete stranger, but there was something about Mr. Andrews that made him appear to be a man of good faith.

"I see, so no man servants or bodyguard I presume?"

"We do have one, his name is Charles, he has been apart of our family since I was born. I think of him more as a brother then a body guard." She was intrigued as to why Mr. Andrews was so pressing on the manner. "Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"Well, I do not see a difference between brother's and body guards for such fine a woman as yourself Miss Willows, both are set out to protect, keep you out of harms way. I am interested because I saw you out on the boat deck, with another woman and child when we had that close call with the other liner. Pray tell where your man Charles was then?" Mr. Andrews asked as he looked at Catherine a glint of intrigue in his grey eyes,

"I am not sure, probably lost in the crowd. As you can tell Mr. Andrews, I am quite capable of handling myself."

Mr. Andrews looked away as they stopped right in front of Catherine and her mother's stateroom, it was amazing how he knew which one was her's when she did not say a single thing about it. "Hmm, yes, I can see that. I believe this is where you and your mother are residing for the duration of the voyage. I do hope that you both will go on a tour with me and a few other passengers in the coming days."

"Yes of course, we would be delighted." Catherine said and smiled, thinking that was her best chance at seeing Miss Sidle and Sasha once more. She felt like she was missing something, something that money couldn't buy and something they had and she didn't and wanted to find out exactly what it was.

"I know of this young man, he too is traveling alone and will be joining myself and a few others at dinner. I would like to invite you and your mother to our table this evening so I can introduce you to the boy. If that is alright." Mr. Andrews stated as he let go of Catherine's arm.

"That sound's lovely. We shall see you at dinner then." Catherine replied, a flush spreading across her cheeks as Mr. Andrews leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Until this evening, Miss Willows." He whispered and continued down the hallway.

Catherine turned the knob on the door to her and her mother's stateroom as she stepped into the salon seeing her mother pacing the floor, her face flushed and her eyes full of fear. She looked up at the sound of Catherine entering the room as relief washed over her face as she grabbed Catherine by the shoulders, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Oh Catherine, I heard about what happened up on deck with the other ocean liner. I'm glad you're alright." Lady Willows stated squeezing Catherine tighter. She then stepped back, searching for their manservant. "Where is Charles? He was supposed to be looking out for you."

"I did not see him, he must of gotten lost with the crowd." Catherine replied as she sat down on the couch, it was obvious that no one believed she was capable of looking after herself. She watched the mountains move from the window in the door that lead out to the balcony seeing they were going at a good speed into the open ocean.

"I will have a few choice words with him when he returns."

Catherine sighed, "Of course you will mother. I ran into Mr. Andrews in the hall, he walked me back to our stateroom and invited us to sit with him at dinner this evening." She stated, leaving out the part about their being a boy there that could be of interest. The last thing she needed was her mother meddling in her love life as well.

Lady Willows came and joined her daughter on the couch, her eyes bright with excitement where Catherine just saw dollar signs. This would be a perfect way for her mother to get in on the gossip of the rich and famous, something she lived off of as if it were her life source. "That is most wonderful Catherine! What did Mr. Andrews have to say, please, tell me." She badgered.

"Not much actually, he wants us to go on a tour of the ship in the upcoming days, he seems like a very nice, down to earth man."

"He's also single and very, very rich, especially since he did design this very ship. A ship that is going to make history."

Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes and getting off the plush couch, "There you go with money again mother. Father isn't even rotted in the ground and you are already trying to look for 'new money'." Catherine spat, disgusted with her mother's candidature attitude, especially when it centered around her father.

"Catherine Elizabeth, you take that back right now!" Lady Willows boomed, mortified by her daughter's accusations.

Catherine spun around, anger flaring in her blue eyes, "To take it back would be to lie, and that is one thing I will never, ever do for you." She said and disappeared into her room, slamming her door shut and locking it behind her.

- **3:30 PM** -

Down below deck Sara and Sasha were settling into their stateroom as well. It was not as fancy as the once on the above decks but it would be more than enough for many of the third class passengers on this voyage. She grabbed one of the glasses and ran the tap, seeing fresh, clear water spout from the faucet. It was a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes. It had been months since she had been around running water. She brought the glass to her parched lips, feeling the cool liquid trail down her throat as she closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. When she had gulped the rest of it down she looked over at her daughter who was sitting on the bottom bunk, combing her dolls hair and humming a tune Sara used to sing to her before bed.

When they docked in New York it was going to be Sasha's eighth birthday. That meant eight years since her sister, Sasha's real mother, Alice had died while giving birth. Sara thought a lot about Alice over the past few years, wondering if she would have raised Sasha any differently, if she would have given her more, taught her the ways of the world when she was just learning to read and write. Would Alice make the daring trip across the pond to America? For Sara this had always been a dream, get away from the grungy streets of Liverpool where she was starving and freezing on the cobblestone streets. In America it was the land of opportunities, and she was ready to begin anew. Sasha was along for the ride, not having any other family besides Sara, she was excited to go on an adventure but had no aspirations like her mother once they docked. When Sara watched her play with the doll, Francesca was her name, it brought a smile to her face to know that Alice's one gift for her daughter did not go in vain. Sasha took very good care of the doll, knowing that it once belonged to someone dear to Sara's heart.

She walked over to Sasha seeing she was intrigued by something at the porthole. Sasha got up off the bed, tossing Francesca on the tweed blanket and pressed her face against the glass. She then looked back at Sara, her eyes bright as she motioned for her to going her at the window. "Mama! Come look!" She yelled as she saw the glimmer of the grey fin once more knowing it was a dolphin and hoped it would jump out of the ocean.

Sara walked over towards the porthole and saw nothing out ahead of her but the deep blue sea and tall mountains off in the distance. "It's beautiful sweetheart." Sara said grabbing Sasha's hand. "Would you like to go exploring?"

Her daughter let go and Sara turned around puzzled by her daughter's reaction. "No Mama watch!" Sasha demanded pointing once again at the ocean, seeing the fin just barely breaking the caps of the waves in the ocean.

"Darling there's..." Sara began to say when a dolphin jumped out of the water right in front of their eyes.

Sasha squealed as it did it again and again, as if it was racing with the huge liner. She then looked at her mother and for the first time since they had returned from the deck she saw a smile appear across her lips. She hugged her mother's waist, as Sara rested a hand on the little girls shoulder knowing now that everything was going to be okay. The rest of the voyage was going to be go smoothly and before they knew it they would be docked in New York City ready to begin a brand new chapter in their lives.

- **6:00 PM** -

Catherine had avoided her mother for the rest of the afternoon, hearing her and Charles get into a heated, one-way argument in the salon through her closed and locked bedroom door. It was so loud Catherine felt as if she was in the room with them. She contemplated sneaking out and exploring the ship, but there would be time for that. Instead she went through her clothes, beginning to place things in the large wooden closet. It was across from her King sized bed fluffed with a warm duvet of gold and fresh pillows puffed up and awaiting someone to lay on them. There was a satin canopy attached to four oak posts over top with panels that were tied to wooden posts with ribbon and could be used for privacy, or intimacy. On her vanity along the left hand wall she had her music box that held her jewelery, her mirror and comb along with a few bottles of perfume. Being a woman, and the daughter of a Lady, she was given most of what she had as gifts when she turned sixteen, and when she finally became a woman at eighteen. To Catherine, beauty was more than skin deep, but tonight, she decided to go dressed to kill. Especially now that she knew there was to be a young man with whom Mr. Andrews was apparently attempting to play matchmaker with.

It was to be their first meal aboard the _Titanic_ and she decided that dressing in a royal blue evening gown, one that was tight against the curves of her body and lower cut would be the perfect dress to catch the eyes of a young man desperate to fall in love. She put on her best jewels, which was a rose that was made of rubies attached to a small, dainty silver chain and fell upon her collarbone. The dress had a white sash that tied around the back into a bow and rest upon her rump. The dress was long, almost to the floor with a small train behind it. She put on a pair of silver strapped heels that were barely noticeable under the hem of her dress. Now, for her make-up. Catherine applied ruby red lip stick and powered her face to even out her complexion. She dabbed on a bit of blush to give her cheeks colour and stroked mascara upon on her long, dark lashes bringing out her bright blue eyes. Lastly was her hair. She decided to wear it down, brushed the tangles and curls as her hair fell to her breasts. She clipped a few strands away from her heart shaped face with a silver clip with a ruby rose attached to the end to match her necklace.

Catherine stared at herself in the mirror and almost did not recognize herself. It had been months since she had taken so much care and preparation into dressing herself up like a life-sized doll. The last time she cared enough to impress a man was with her ex-fiancee Edward, or Eddie as his friends and Catherine called him. She believed she had found love, and instead all she found was despair and disappointment. Her father never approved of him, saying that he only loved Catherine for her money. She was blinded by his infatuation and could not see the truth until it was almost too late. She closed her eyes to wipe her mind clear of thoughts of Eddie, apart of her past she wanted to leave in England along with her Father. She stood, grabbing her small clutch that matched her dress and headed out into the salon.

Charles was standing by the fireplace, dressed in a tuxedo and cleanly shaven. His hands were clasped behind his back as he looked at Catherine and smiled. Catherine smiled back, knowing he was to be their escort to the dinning hall this evening. For him to be dressed in a tuxedo it was obvious her mother wanted to make an impression among the people at the table this evening, one that meant she was wealthy and willing.

"I do apologize for earlier Miss Willows, I should not have put you in harms way." Charles stated, not moving from his spot by the fireplace.

"It is alright Charles, it was not your fault. I hope my mother wasn't too rough on you earlier." Catherine replied with a snicker, knowing full well her mother had more than just 'choice words' with the man.

Before Charles could respond Lady Willows emerged from her stateroom dressed to impress. The emerald green of her evening gown looked immaculate against her porcelain skin. She had a shawl that was black and transparent draped over her boney shoulders as her reddish tinged hair was pulled back, held with a clip away from her face. She had on make up but only a light coat, as her cheeks were brushed with rose blush and her lips coated in a nude shade of lipstick. Clutched in her right hand was her purse as her slender wrist was draped in a diamond bracelet. Catherine noticed that her mother had removed her wedding band and she was not surprised.

"I see you cleaned yourself up well, Catherine." Her mother commented, closing her bedroom door behind her.

"I see you are leaving father behind tonight, mother." Catherine quipped nodding towards her naked ring finger.

Lady Catherine looked up at her daughter and scowled, "I don't want to hear any of your selfish behaviour this evening you hear me. You are a young woman, you need to start acting like one."

Catherine bit her tongue as she took Charles's left arm, her mother taking his right and headed out into the hall. They locked their stateroom behind them and took the short walk to the Grand Staircase that was practically outside their cabin. It was a beautiful sight, one that not even her mother could deny. The stairs descended on either side, joining in the middle where a clock was carved into the wood with a design of two women, both appearing to be goddess like those in Greek Myths were on either side, holding the clock in place. Down the middle of the steps was a banister thick and made of oak. At the apex, leading onto C Deck was a statue of a child made of wood, almost like and angel. It had one hand poised up towards heaven and clutched in it was a light, almost like the torch Lady Liberty holds in New York.

The trio descended the staircase following the other rich and fashionably dressed passengers as they rounded the corner to the left and entered the first class dinning room. A manservant dressed in a white coat and black pants that looked to have been recently pressed opened the french wooden doors allowing them to enter. As they entered the large room Catherine was almost overwhelmed with the amount of people in such a tight place. There were large round tables that seated twenty plus people scattered throughout the room. Each had a white table cloth with wicker chairs tucked underneath. The china was brand new, no one had ate off it until this evening for this was the first meal to be served aboard the _Titanic_ since she left Liverpool.

Anyone who was anyone in the English and American world was aboard this ship, and most of which were in this dinning room. Their faces all beginning to blur for Catherine as she looked from one man in a tuxedo to the next and one woman in an evening gown to the next. She was able to pick out a few faces, one of which was Mr. John Jacob Aster and his new wife Madeline who was due with their first born in the next few months. Mr. Aster was the richest man aboard the _Titanic_ taking suite A1. He was an American Millionaire ready to go back to New York and settle down with his new wife and their soon to be child. When they approached the table that Mr. Andrews had invited her and her mother to join she noticed the Asters were to be there as well. Along side them was Lady Duff Gordon and Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon, a rich pair in the dress store world. They were seated already, along with Mr. Benjamin Guggenheim, another male millionaire. Mr. Bruce Ismay, the man who made the headlines of Titanic so memorable was seated beside Mr. Thomas Andrews. Mr. Andrews smiled at Catherine as she and her mother approached with Charles. He pulled out the chair next to Mr. Andrews allowing Lady Willows to sit there, a smile on her lips and excitement glinting in her blue eyes. Catherine took the seat beside her, thanking Charles as he disappeared, not being one of the select few to be seated here. Catherine knew he wasn't going to be far, not after the debacle on the boat deck earlier. There was another woman seated beside Catherine, Margret or Molly Brown. She had boarded at South Hampton, one of the stops they had made this afternoon to pick up more passengers before continuing into the open ocean. She was large woman both in statue and vocal, making her very memorable among the group at the table.

Catherine looked up from her china plate in front of her and frowned not seeing the young man that Mr. Andrews had spoken of. She met his gaze as he shook his head slightly with apologetic eyes for the misfortune of him not being with them this evening. She smiled as she broke her eyes away from his piercing grey ones, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, embarrassed now to be dressed the way she was when the man was not even going to show. Maybe love would not find her aboard this vessel after all.

- **6:30 PM** -

Sara and Sasha had left their stateroom, no one else had come to claim the other two bunks which she thought was a blessing. She was not one to openly trust people, and sharing a cabin with two strangers could potentially place herself and Sasha in danger. They locked their room and headed towards the dinning hall that was located one floor up from where their stateroom was. They where expecting it to be rows of benches and long wooden tables were everyone would be eating family style but instead they were greeted with large round tables with dark green tablecloths that seated about ten people per table. This dinning room was for the people on E and F deck only, those that were on G deck had their own, smaller dinning room to avoid there being too many passengers in one place.

Sara went and brought Sasha over to a table that so far only had six people sitting at it. Four of them were males, all young and scruffy looking and none of the speaking English but seemed to know one another. Also at the table was a young woman who looked to be about Sara's age with blonde hair and green eyes. Sitting beside her was almost her identical twin but half her age, either they were sister's or mother and daughter like Sara and Sasha. Either way they would have something in common and make this whole situation seem to be a bit better.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Sara asked the older woman with a smile, seeing how shy the little girl that sat beside her was almost trying to hide in the folds of her sister's dress.

"No not at all, what's your name?" The young woman asked, a hint of an Irish accent coated her tone.

"Sara and yours?" She sat as Sasha did the same, looking at the other little girl and smiling hoping that would ease her fears.

"August, and this here my sister Neleh. Where heading to America to live with our Aunt and Uncle." August explained as she wrapped her arm around Neleh's small shoulders "And what be your little sister's name eh?"

"I'm Sasha and this is my mother." Sasha stated and smiled broadly at August.

"Oh my I'm Sorry! Just, you two look like sisters."

"Not a problem, we get that more often then you think, trust me." Sara said and looked at the menu that was in front of her. Then she realized it was no menu at all instead it was stating what they were to be having this evening for supper.

Never before had Sara and Sasha seen so many food items at once. There meal was to be two courses. The first was beef with potatoes and beans, with a side of bread. The second was salad and a scoop of ice cream. Sara's mouth began to salivate at the word 'beef' for it had been months since she and Sasha had ate anything with nutrients in it besides the odd vegetable. To her this was like a first class meal, and for them to be dinning at tables and being served meals they felt, for the first time, like they were almost at par with people dinning above them.

"Where is your cabin?" August asked as a plate of food was placed in front of her, the meat looking delectable and the beans steaming.

"Uh, we're F37, and you?" Sara asked as a plate came down for her and then Sasha, both of them mumbling a thank-you before digging in.

"F28, but, two of those wankers across from us are sharing our cabin and my little sister is not too fond of them."

Sara dug into her meat, cutting it was so easy, it was cooked to perfection as she placed a piece in her mouth and chewed, savoring every bite. That was when an idea came to mind. "We have two extra bunks in our cabin, it appears no one has come to claim them, would you care to bunk with Sasha and I?" She asked as she dug in to her meat once more, wanting to devour it as fast as she could.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude upon anything." August stated as the two little girls looked at each other, enjoying their meals but knowing they would enjoy each others' company throughout the voyage much better.

"It would be no trouble at all."

August smiled at Sara and rested a hand on her knee, looking into her brown eyes. "Thank-you, thank-you so much Sara. You have no idea how much we appreciate this." She said as her eyes shifted to the man sitting across from them, the one who had his eyes trained on August since she sat down and was licking his lips. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him, but he was not getting the hint.

Sara nodded, getting back to her first meal aboard the _Titanic_ and keeping an eye on the men sitting across from them, knowing that even if they did not speak English, it did not mean they could not understand it.

* * *

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic, so why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to belittle.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember  
**

- **Thursday April 11th, 1912 -** **9:00 AM** -

Catherine awoke under the smooth, silk sheets that coated her King sized bed. The small curtain over the window to her cabin was drawn to allow the sun to cascade into the room, directly into her eyes. When she had returned from dinner she was too exhausted to pull the curtains closed before undressing and getting ready for bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she squinted, shading them with her hand as she sat up in the bed. She almost forgot that she was aboard an ocean liner since there was no swaying or heaving of the ship. When Catherine saw a flock of sea birds go past her window she then remembered they were in the middle of the North Atlantic. Catherine ran her hands through her blonde curls, feeling how matted they had become with her tossing and turning last night. It had been years since she was able to sleep throughout the night and when her father died suddenly in his sleep, the memories of her past life haunted her more than her dreams.

Catherine swung her feet over the side of the bed feeling the warmth from the fire place in the salon wafting under her closed door. For the fireplace to be going Charles must already be up and awake, which meant her mother would probably be knocking on her door any moment to get dressed and go down for breakfast. She had left her mother at the table with everyone talking about money, divorce and politics. Shortly after Catherine had finished her third course, she lost her appetite after it was made apparent her Romeo was not going to show. The men then vacated to the smoking lounge for poker and brandy while the women stayed behind and gossiped, something her mother was born to engage upon. Catherine walked across her cabin to the sink mirror in the small bathroom, flicking on the light switch and was almost appalled by her appearance.

Normally Catherine did not take a lot of consideration into her looks but even she could not deny the bags under her eyes and the pale colour of her cheeks. She splashed some of the cold water from the basin on her face to awaken her senses as she shut her eyes. The only thing that came to mind was a recount of the conversation she had with Mr. Andrews after vacating the dinning room.

- Last Evening -

_"Miss Willows, may I have a word with you." Mr. Andrews stated as he watched Charles help her out of her chair, everyone else was still fulling engaged in the story Mrs. Brown was telling of her drunken excuse of a husband. _

_Catherine looked up and smiled, "Yes of course Mr. Andrews. Charles, will you stay with mother, Mr. Andrews will kindly walk me back to my stateroom." She said as Charles nodded, leaving Catherine in the capable hands of Mr. Andrews. _

_Catherine extended her arm, as Mr. Andrews nodded, taking it around his own as they exited the dinning hall out to the boat deck. The wind was a bit chill upon her skin, but she needed a breath a fresh air. Everything in the dinning room was ripe with the stench of money and power. They began strolling down the boat deck, a terrace covering was over top as Catherine's heels clicked against the wooden deck. She looked out over the railing and could see there were no clouds in the dark night sky. The stars were visible twinkling at the earth below as she smiled loving how serene the whole night appeared. _

_"What a beautiful night to be out with such a beautiful woman." Mr. Andrews stated as he smiled at Catherine, his grey eyes hinting at desire. "I most sincerely apologize that your beauty was most wasted upon this evening, the man I promised will never know what he missed to see."_

_"It was not wasted, I still had a lovely dinner." Catherine replied but her eyes hinted at sorrow._

_"Are you quite sure about that Miss Willows? I could see the disappointment on your face when I told you he would not be attending this evening."_

_Catherine stopped walking and turned to the railing, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment that wanted to flood her cheeks. "Is there a reason we are out walking along the boat deck on this chilled evening Mr. Andrews instead of you attending brandy in the Smoking Lounge with the other fine gentleman at our table?" She quipped refusing to look at the handsome man before her. _

_"I wanted to ask you and your mother to dinner again tomorrow, and this time I promise you the young man will be attending. I refuse to see that sorrow in those blue eyes once again, especially on my account." Mr. Andrews stated cupping Catherine's chin forcing her to look at him under the stars. "You have my word Miss Catherine, and if I break my word somehow you are more than welcome to avoid interactions with me for the rest of the voyage." _

_Catherine gazed into his eyes and could see that he wanted to kiss her but she was not going to let Mr. Thomas Andrews taste the forbidden fruit he had so kindly reserved for this young gentleman which he spoke fondly of. "Until tomorrow Mr. Andrews." Catherine stated letting go of his arm as she began to walk away. _

_Mr. Andrews grabbed her wrist, rather tightly as he pulled her back towards him and kissed her lips, his hand going up and grazing across her chest. Catherine tried to pull away but she had gotten lost in the touch, when she realized that this was beyond proper on both her own and Mr. Andrew's account. Not that she much cared about her appearance within society, but her mother would have her neck if she caught them out on the boat deck lips locked and hands roaming. She flew her eyes open, pushing off Mr. Andrew's shoulder and slapping him hard across the cheek for the act he had just performed. _

_Catherine stumbled backwards, her fingers brushing against her lips. "Even if this man attends dinner tomorrow evening I am now refusing to be alone with you any longer aboard this ship." She stated and hastily walked off, back towards the Grand Staircase, hoping Mr. Andrews had enough sense in him to not follow behind. _

- The Following Morning -

Catherine stood across from the mirror that was hanging in the bathroom. She brushed her fingers over her bottom lip at the memory of Mr. Andrews kissing her under the stars. She hated to admit it, but even though the man was well out of line it was still one of the most romantic gestures she had ever received from a man. She sighed, fanning her face feeling a flush of desire creep up her neck and cheeks at the memories. A knock on her bedroom door startled her as she shut off the light to the bathroom, grabbing her housecoat off the back of her chair and wrapped it around her dressing gown.

The person proceeded to knock again as Catherine sighed with frustration, "Coming!" She called as he unlocked the door and flung it open to be faced with Mr. Andrews once more, it was as if her thoughts of last night had summoned him. "Mr. Andrews, what on earth are you doing here!" Catherine shrieked.

"I am most terribly sorry Miss Willows, I needed to apologize for my brash actions last evening and was hoping I would be able to make it up to you." Mr. Andrews replied as he stepped back into the salon. Catherine stepped forward, closing her bedroom door behind her her eyes looking around the salon for Charles or her mother. "They are out for a stroll on the boat deck, I told them I would be accompanying you to the Cafe for breakfast this morning."

"You are not going to be accompanying me anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on."

"I was able to make arrangements with this young man to meet you for breakfast at the Cafe, alone, if you so choose." Mr. Andrews explained as he watched Catherine pace the salon floor, her hand on her head trying to make sense of it all. "He, he is not fairly accustomed to large groups of people and would prefer to meet in person at first, if you permit it."

Catherine stopped pacing and looked straight into Mr. Andrew's grey eyes, the desire she felt before had sizzled out, now all she felt was embarrassment and shame. "Is this why he did not attend dinner last night?" She asked, wanting the truth.

"Partly, he was also, very, very engaged in his work. He had lost track of time Miss Willows."

"What exactly would distract a man's mind at such a late hour in the evening?"

"He, he is a scientist of sorts. He is hoping to become an Entomologist, or this is what he says." Mr. Andrews explained, as he saw the confusion wash over Catherine's face, "He would like to study insects Miss Willows, it is quite an interesting and very well paid profession in America." He explained seeing the anger sheath under her skin.

"Did my mother put you up to this Mr. Andrews?" Catherine snapped advancing to the man watching him shake his head, his nerves showing. "I do not wish to find a man who can support me with money and dabbles in silly fantasies, especially those involving bugs! I want you out of my chambers before I call the Master of Arms and have you arrested for harassment."

"Miss Willows, please, I believe the two of you will hit it off, money or not. He is a bit of an eccentric, I will give you that, but he has a tender heart and gentle soul. Please, give him a chance."

"Why do you have such an interest in this young man's romances?"

"He is my nephew, I wish to see him happy and I believe a woman as beautiful, intelligent and head strong as your self is the perfect match for him." Mr. Andrews confessed as he grabbed Catherine's hand gently, staring into her blue eyes. "Please, give him a chance." He pleaded.

Catherine snapped her hand back and glared at Mr. Andrew, "If you wish for your nephew to be acquainted with me, tell him to come by my stateroom at six o'clock sharp this evening to take me to dinner." She stated as she walked back into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

- **10:00 AM** -

Sara was laying in her bunk, her eyes transfixed on the ceiling above, believing that when she woke up everything was going to be a dream. She smiled when she realized that she was no longer on the streets, or in the inns that would take in strays every once and awhile. Instead she was aboard the _Titanic_ and was getting closer to her dram of being in America with each passing day. If she could have, Sara would have stayed in bed all day, letting the comfort and relaxation take hold of her. However, knowing Sasha that was not going to be an option. The young girl was so keen to explore and this whole adventure had been interesting from the beginning. Sara could hear quite voices of the two little girls down below, she smiled thinking they were becoming friends, playing with their dolls and entertaining themselves for the moment.

That was when she could hear what almost sounded like whimpering from one of the girls and her smile quickly faded into a frown. Sara peeked over the railing to her bunk and could see Sasha had her arm around little Neleh's shoulder, comforting the girl who was blotchy faced and shivering. She hopped down to the floor as her white night gown bellowed around her feet and her bare feet padded over towards the girls on the other side of the small state room.

"What seems the be the matter Neleh?" Sara asked as she sat down on the other side of the girls, brushing away a few strands of blonde to see the tears in the poor little girls eyes.

"August's not here" Neleh whimpered, "I'm scared!" She muttered and buried her face in her own dolls golden locks.

Sara grabbed her chin pulling her face out of the doll and looking straight into her eyes. She smiled at the frail girl, seeing that she was genuinely scared for her older sister. It was probably the first time either of them had been separated from one another. A small smile appeared across Neleh's trembling lips knowing Sara would not hurt her, "Don't worry we'll find her." She whispered and hugged her tight. "Besides, we are on a ship, there are only so many places she could be."

"Are we going to go and find her Mama?" Sasha asked, her eyes lighting up knowing it meant exploring.

"Yes we are, but before we do I need to get dressed. I think the best place to start would be the last place all of us where last night."

"The Salon!" The girls stated seeing that Sasha's optimism was slowly growing upon Neleh.

Sara smiled as she told the girls to entertain themselves for a few moments as she changed out of her white night gown and put on her dress from yesterday. She smiled at the memories of the Salon after they had enjoyed their first dinner aboard the _Titanic_. There was bagpipes, dancing and tall glasses of beer. Men women and children were all laughing, having a wonderful time and feeling alive and free for the first time in many months, possibly even years for some. As Sara pulled up her stockings she looked up at the top bunk of the bed across from them, the one that was for August. She frowned when she saw that the sheets had never been slept in.

Maybe August had found some trouble after Sara brought the two girls back to the cabin for a well deserved rest, both of them almost falling asleep in her arms. If that was the case, Sara had an idea of who had possibly whisked August away from her beloved sister for the night.

- **1:00 PM** -

Catherine had spent a better part of the morning confined to her room, not wanting to encounter Mr. Andrews again so suddenly. If he wasn't the creator of this ship she would have pushed him into the kindling fire place behind him. She also would not have entertained the idea of meeting with his nephew after the stunts he pulled out on the boat deck last night and now just a few hours ago in her own stateroom. This man who was interested in studying bugs and shy of people better be as charming and handsome as Mr. Andrews lets on or she will be calling the Master of Arms on him, even if he was the King of England himself.

After sulking and finally collecting herself, dressing in a simple day dress Catherine grabbed her purse and decided to take advantage of the free time from her mother and Charles and go explore the ship. She would be sure to return by four o'clock to once again prepare herself for dinner and she hoped this young man was going to be on the other side of her door at six o'clock like they had agreed. Catherine left her stateroom, locking the door behind her and deciding to take the lift that was in the hall just outside her room to explore some of the lower levels of the ship. She wanted more than anything to get away from the smog of royalty and hopefully run into Miss Sidle and her daughter Sasha once more. She approached the lift as the attendant pulled the gated door open to allow her to step aboard. Quickly he shut the door behind as the metal squealed across it's freshly oiled hinges.

"What floor would you like Miss?" The young man asked his eyes adverting from Catherine's eyes to her chest.

"D Deck please," Catherine stated as the man was about to protest, saying someone of her, class should not be down below decks but decided against it when Catherine shot him a look of disgust with her blue eyes.

The man quickly nodded as he pulled the brass lever to D and the lift jolted for a moment before it began it's decent down two floors. Just as soon as the ride began it had ended as the attendant quickly pushed open the gated door as he nodded to Catherine as she stepped out and onto a brand new deck. The walls were paneled and white washed a large sign done in brass stated "D Deck" on the wall across from the lifts as an older couple was boarding the lift Catherine had just come from. She turned left, not really sure exactly what she would come across on this deck as she came upon the second class dining salon. It was much smaller then that of the dinning hall above, but right now it was full of people enjoying their mid afternoon tea. Catherine decided to forgo a tea and instead continue on down the hall. Suddenly she could hear music coming from the room at the end of the hall, close to the bow section of the boat.

Intrigued she continued down the hall, wondering what kind of party was taking place in the middle of the day.

- **1:30 PM** -

Back down below Sara, Neleh and Sasha were heading down the hall to E deck going back to the Salon on D deck where the party had begun last night and seemed to still be going strong. They took the small staircase, the gates that usually cut off the steerage passengers from going up higher were open for the time being. At this rate Sara wondered if August ever left the party from last night. She hoped that this was where they would find her, if she wasn't their then Sara's fears of her being taken by one of their previous bunk mates, the one who was eying August at dinner, had carted her off to God knows where aboard this floating city. Sara had each of the girls' hands clutched in one of hers as they bounded down the hall, the music from inside getting louder and the laughs of people still enjoying themselves filing out into the hall.

She pushed open the double swing doors that were starch white with two window portholes at the top as they stepped into the party that never seemed to end. Sara made sure that the girls stayed at her side as they walked through the tables of people, the smoke from cigarettes and cigars thick and heavy in the room. Men were drinking beers, engaging in arm wrestling in corners of the room. Women were all sitting together, whispering in each others ears and pointing at the young men, giggling as if they had found their school crush. Sara searched the tables, the dance floor, everything where in the fairly large salon and could not find August anywhere. Fear began to rise in Sara's mind as her heart beat quickened.

"I don't see her anywhere Mama?" Sasha yelled over the loud bag pipes playing in the corner.

Sara looked down and felt light headed as the smoke, and people in this room was making her woozy. "Me either girls, why don't we go up to the deck and get some fresh air, maybe August is out there as well." She said as the girls nodded agreeing and wanting to leave the loud and crowded room.

They walked back to the door to head back out into the hallway to D Deck and take the stairs all the way up to the boat deck. Sara did not notice the flash of pink and blonde hair that belonged to the woman from the boat deck yesterday, standing in the corner of the room, observing everything with a smile on her face until they were almost out the door. The trio ascended the cement steps, getting up to the boat deck and pushing the door open as a rush of cool sea air hit them all in the face. The deck was littered with young children in coats and hats running around, chasing one another. Couples were sitting on the deck, smoking cigarettes and engaging in conversations. Sara shielded her eyes from the sun for a moment and when her eyes adjusted she noticed that Neleh had run off from them.

"Neleh!" Sara called out as she then looked down at Sasha, "Where did she go?"

Sasha pointed to the very stern of the ship where a small group of men where sitting. They were all very young, smoking cigarettes and smiling at one another. She could not tell why Neleh had run off in their direction until she stopped in front of them, stomping her foot down on the deck.

"AUGUST ELIZABETH!" Neleh screamed catching both August's and Sara's attention as she took after her.

"Neleh?" August asked as she stood up from her alcove of the two men that were standing behind her, her patched skirt blowing in the April breeze. "What's the matter babe?" She asked and looked up seeing Sara and Sasha running towards them.

"You scared me half to death this morning when you weren't in your bunk!" Neleh pouted and then broke down into fresh tears.

"Oh sweetie," August said soothing her sister with a warm embrace, stoking the back of her head, "I'm so sorry. I promise that it will never happen again." She then gave her sister a kiss on the cheek as her eyes gazed up at Sara, "Thank-you for taking care of her."

Sara smiled, catching her breath, "No trouble at all." She said as Sasha came up and clutched her mother's waist, protecting her face from the blowing wind.

"And who do we have here?" One of the men asked as he crouched down to be eye-level with Neleh. He was young, handsome and had an Irish accent, just like August. When Sara eyes the look he and August shared it was obvious she had found love aboard the _Titanic_.

Neleh looked up off her sisters warm shoulder and could see a man smiling at her, "M-my names Neleh," She whispered and looked back to see Sara and Sasha standing there freezing in the wind, "This is my friend Sasha and her mother Sara" She said introducing everyone but never letting go of August.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." He replied and smiled at Sara, recognizing her from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where. "My name is David and this is my good friend Greg Sanders,"

"Mama what's that?" Sasha asked as she pointed to the mountain ranges on the other side of the ocean before Sara could respond to the other young man standing beside August, his brown eyes were like getting lost in the depths of a cavern.

"That's Ireland dear, it will be the last bit of land we will see until we reach America." Sara replied glancing down at her daughter and away from Greg's intoxicating gaze.

"Ireland? Don't you like boys from Ireland Mama?" She said as Sara flushed with embarrassment bringing a finger to her lips to tell her daughter to be quite.

Greg laughed and said, "Now I remember you, you were at the party last night." He replied and smiled at the memories of last night. "You said your name was Sara right?"

"Yes, yes it is." She cast her eyes upward to meet Greg's once more as he extended out his hand and grabbed Sara's clammy one, bringing it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sara, I hope we can get to know one another more along our voyage to America, I know I will never forget that smile of yours." He said letting go of Sara's hand as she smiled her cheeks now inflamed red with embarrassment and the cold.

"I hope to get to know you better as well Mr. Sanders." Sara replied as Sasha let out a giggle at the romance that was budding before her eyes.

- **2:30 PM** -

Catherine had been enjoying herself down in the the Third Class salon seeing that their parties were more lively and entertaining then the royal balls and dinner parties she was accustomed to growing up. She thought she saw Sara and Sasha heading out the door about an hour ago but all of the women looked the same and she was also carting along another little girl. As far as Catherine was aware Sara only had one daughter. After hiding in the corner, avoiding interactions with the men that would come over to her, asking to dance and the looks of disgust from the women giggling in the corners she decided she had enough to satisfy her curiosity for the day. Also, the smoke from the mens' cheap cigarettes and the smells of cheap beer mixed with sweat was beginning to give her a headache. That was when she realized she had not eaten anything today.

The thought of food brought back to mind the dinner she needed to prepare for soon for Mr. Andrew's nephew was to pick her up. For now she was going to go up to the boat deck and get some fresh air, clear her mind and hopefully not run into her mother, Charles or Mr. Andrews. Catherine took off back down the hall and up the set of steps, she kept ascending until she reached the boat deck, out at the stern section of the ship, or the poop deck. The cool sea air hit her like a slap to the face as she shielded her eyes from the sun and stepped out, trying to not fall into any of the other passengers outside. She turned, not caring to go near the stern of the ship for awhile since the whole incident back in Liverpool. There was another set of stairs that led up to the Promenade deck for Second Class passengers.

Catherine continued down the boat deck, walking briskly to keep herself warm since she had not worn a shawl or coat not thinking she would be going outside today. As she left the stern section of the ship she came across the life boats that were hanging over the side of the boat deck. She stopped for a moment and entertained an idea that these would need to be used upon this voyage. Those thoughts were quickly removed with remembering that this ship was deemed 'unsinkable', there would be no cause for those to be deployed into the icy waters this voyage. She continued down the deck, approaching the bow and about to enter the First Class entrance to the Grand Staircase along the starboard side of the ship. When she reached for the door handle it opened and out stepped Mr. Andrews taking a group of people on a tour, among those included was her mother and Charles.

"Bullock," Catherine muttered under her breath as she looked up and smiled at Mr. Andrews. "What a pleasant surprise to come across you here Mr. Andrews, mother, Charles." She stated as she nodded to each of them before glancing away.

"Ah Miss Willows, what a pleasant surprise indeed, would you care to join us? We were just about to see the Captain." Mr. Andrews said, a devilish smile on his lips and then he frowned , "You must be quite cold without a jacket on." He stated as he began to remove his for Catherine to wear.

"Yes, Charles, give Catherine your coat for God's sakes!" Lady Willows snapped as Charles quickly removed his jacket and placed it over Catherine's bare shoulders.

Catherine looked up at Charles and smiled, "Thank-you Charles." She muttered and could see the hurt in his eyes that once again she was out alone. "I would be glad to join you on the tour Mr. Andrews." She said, knowing that at least that would keep her mother off her and Charles's back for now.

"Splendid, shall we carry on then!" Mr. Andrews stated as he lead them towards the Bridge.

When they approached Captain Smith was emerging from the wireless room that was next to the wheel house where his reliable crewmen where stationed for the time being. Catherine could not help but see the cause for concern in the Captains dark eyes at the wireless transmission he held in his hand. When he looked up he noticed that Mr. Andrews was taking a small group of passengers on a tour and his demeanor quickly changed, not wanting to worry the passengers.

"Ah, and here's our Captain now." Mr. Andrews announced as Captain Smith joined the small group.

"Hello there, I hope you find the accommodations and the voyage so far to your satisfaction." Captain Smith stated and kissed Lady Catherine's gloved hand and turned to Catherine smiling before doing the same.

"Yes this ship is a wonder, between Mr. Andrews design and your steady hand at the wheel I feel most safe." Lady Catherine stated as Catherine rolled her eyes at her mother laying on the butter. Charles eyed Catherine and winked with a smirk as she stifled a laugh. "I must say Captain Smith, you are doing an excellent job at keeping such a robust ship under control. When I woke up this morning I didn't even feel her swaying!"

"Why thank-you Lady Willows I do appreciate the praise. I have a good crew here and you and your daughter, along with everyone else on this ship, have nothing to worry about."

"What was the transmission you just received, it seemed to have troubled you?" Catherine asked, believing that being bold was the least of her troubles right now as she could feel the narrow eyes of her mother burning into her skull.

"You are very observant Miss Willows. It was a transmission from a nearby steam liner _The Carpathia_ who was warning of up coming ice fields, now that we are approaching the North Atlantic it was to be expected. We will slow when we approach closer and take extra precautions. I just wish we were able to find those blasted binoculars for our men in the crows nest." The Captain stated catching a glare from Mr. Andrews to not take this conversation any further

"You are certain we will be alright?" Lady Catherine asked, as a crew member approached the Captain and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm terribly sorry but I am needed below decks. Everything will be fine Lady Willows, enjoy your time aboard and I hope to see you both at the Captain's table for dinner this evening." The Captain and the Crew member then left the small group and headed below deck.

"Mr. Andrews?" Catherine asked as they began walking down the port side of the ship this time, bringing the jacket in tighter as the wool fabric did nothing to protect her from the ocean breeze.

"Why yes Miss Willows?" Mr. Andrews said looking the young lady in the eye once more.

"I couldn't help but notice the amount of life boats you have installed on the boat deck. Are there enough for everyone aboard in the event of a disaster?"

The group stopped once more, this was going to be the straw that broke her mother's back. Especially if she was able to get away with the next statement she wanted to say if Mr. Andrew's was going to lie to her face. He grabbed Catherine on the shoulder, squeezing it gently and smiled, "Of course there are, we would want to make sure everyone is safe in the event of an emergency." He stated.

"Well, with the math I did in my head and by all means, correct me if I am mistaken but, it seems that there aren't enough for everyone aboard." Catherine rebutted knowing her mother was seething under the layers of warm fur she had on.

"Nothing gets by you does it Catherine?" Mr. Andrews stated causing Catherine to smile, "Well if you must know, if we did have enough for everyone aboard the ship then the deck would look too cluttered. It is about perception on a ship this size, and we must make her look as big as possible." He replied and could see the scowl on Catherine's face. "Do not worry your pretty little head Catherine, we will never need to use them aboard an unsinkable ship." Mr. Andrews assured them as they followed him inside ending up on the port side of the Grand Staircase on A deck.

"We wouldn't need to worry anyway Catherine, it is woman and children first." Lady Catherine said hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Does that include the woman and children on the lower decks as well?"

"Have you lost your mind! Of course they go by class."

Catherine stopped as her mother, Charles, Mr. Andrews and the rest of the small group kept going towards the staircase. "There is more to this world than status and money, hopefully when we reach America mother you're able to open your shallow eyes to the real world around us." She stated, pushing past the group and heading down the stairs back to her room.

- **3:30 PM **-

August, who was infatuated with this new bloke named David had agreed to watch over Sasha and Neleh for the next few hours as the two girls were playing out on the boat deck, dancing around with their dolls and singing songs. This gave Sara a chance to go for a walk with Greg, a man she was quickly falling head over heels for as well. August promised she would take good care of them, it would be awhile until Neleh was going to let her older sister out of her sight again. Sasha understood her mother's need and request for some privacy and was happy to stay with Neleh and play in the ocean breeze.

"Shall we go?" Greg said as he extended out his left arm as Sara smiled and wrapped her's around and they took off down the deck.

They had a good ten minutes of absolute silence when they began, Sara not able to take her eyes off his short brown hair and his boyish charm. He was young, possibly even younger than herself but he was kind and his eyes were full of emotion every time he tried to steal a glance at her when he thought she didn't notice. It had been along time since Sara had interacted with a man, it was before Sasha was born that she had even entertained the idea of having a lover. When Alice died, Sara's main priority became Sasha and she did and will always do, everything in the best interest of that little girl.

"What are you thinking about?" Greg asked seeing Sara lost in concentration.

Sara closed her eyes shaking her head slightly, "My sister, Sasha's biological mother. In a week she will of been dead for eight years." She whispered, promising herself she would not break down into tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sara. I would have never guessed Sasha was not your biological daughter, you and your sister must have been twins."

Sara smiled knowing he was trying to lighten the mood, "Alice was two years older than me, but we did look very similar. I just wish she was here to share this experience with Sasha and I, to raise her daughter and watch her turn into a smart young woman she is."

Greg wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder, bringing her in closer to his chest for both warmth and intimacy. "I'd say you've done quite an amazing job yourself, and she is watching, I'm sure of it." He stated kissing the top of her head and smelling the salt of the sea in her brown locks.

Sara looked up at Greg, seeing the sincerity in his grey-green eyes behind the words he just uttered. She couldn't resist any longer as she placed her lips against his, kissing him and feeling the energy course between them, surging on the boat deck. Greg deepened the kiss as he let his hands roam around her shoulders, working their way down her arms feeling the warmth her body possessed. Sara moaned as she opened her eyes, breaking her lips away and looking away from Greg, embarrassed about what just happened between the two of them.

"Hey," Greg said as he cupped her chin, tilting her head up to be able to stare into Sara's brown eyes once more. "Would it be alright if I escorted you to dinner this evening Miss Sidle?" He muttered, his lips brushing against her's once more.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Sanders." Sara whispered as she smiled, feeling Greg kiss her once more, closing her eyes and succumbing to the fantasy.

- **6:00 PM** -

Catherine was sitting in the salon to her stateroom, dressed and ready to attend dinner. She kept glancing up at the clock above the mantel to the fire place, the minutes seeming to tick by slower and slower. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, it was not like she wanted to date this man, no matter how desperate Mr. Andrews was at getting his nephew set up with a young woman aboard this ship. Catherine noticed that he had five minutes to get here before he was considered late, and she couldn't sit on the couch anymore. She began to pace the room, the trail of her ivory evening gown following her. This dress was once again a bit low cut, with a blue sash that ran across her hips and tied behind her back in a neat bow. She had on a fur collar since her body was still chilled from her excursion out on the boat deck earlier. Her blonde hair was pinned back in a French twist as a few loose ringlets fell over her face. She had once again applied a thin layer of make up, her lips plum and red and her cheeks dabbed in a bit of blush. She wore the same jewelery as the night before along with a diamond bracelet on her delicate left wrist.

Her mind was beginning to wander, back to the argument her mother and she engaged in a little over two hours ago when they had returned for their very informative and explosive tour with Mr. Andrews.

- Earlier -

_Catherine had thrown herself on her bed, not bothering to close or lock the door behind her knowing that her mother was going to want choice words with her as soon as she returned with Charles on her arm no doubt. It didn't seem like long after she had thrown her face into her pillow and screamed knowing the sound would be muffled she heard the stateroom door opening. _

_"Catherine Anne, get out here this moment!" Her mother bellowed as Catherine sat up and staggered into the salon. "Sit." She commanded as if she was speaking to their beloved family poodle Winston instead of her own daughter. _

_Catherine obeyed, sitting down on the couch, her head hung low and eyes full of disappointment. She did not dare look up into the blaze that was in her mother's for she was afraid she would be turned to stone. Instead she awaited the cruel words that were going to be spoken and the punishment that was to be given but would never followed. Her mother did not have the overbearing behaviour like her father when he used to punish her as a little girl. _

_"What you said on that tour was beyond inexcusable young lady!" Lady Catherine stated as she began to pace in front of her daughter. "You did not just embarrass me but you also made a fool of Mr. Andrews in front of the Captain of all people."_

_"I was only speaking the truth, on both accounts." Catherine muttered, not afraid of her mother's tone. _

_Lady Willows approached Catherine and slapped her hard across the cheek so hard that Charles, who stood by the door and out of the dodge, even winced at the power behind her hand. "I do not understand Catherine. I have always given you everything your heart desires, why must you be so cold to your own mother?" She whispered. _

_Catherine had tears welling in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of her mother, it would be the satisfaction she most deserved. "You were not like this until Father passed. I wish he was here now, I wish that everything was like it was before." She stated in anger standing from the couch as her mother backed away. "You treat his death as if it never happened! He was your lover for God's sakes and you honour him by searching for new love and wealth a few short months after his death."_

_She waited for another slap from her mother, one that she knew she deserved for what she said, no matter how true it was. But, it never came. Instead Lady Willows gasped, covering her mouth shaking her head. "I do morn the loss of your father, but I am trying to look out for us Catherine, we are women, we cannot survive without a man." _

_Catherine sighed, closing her eyes, "No mother, you cannot live without a man." She quipped and walked back into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. _

- Present -

A knock on the stateroom door snapped Catherine out of the earlier events of the day as she looked at the clock noticing it was six o'clock. The man had arrived right on time. She quickly wiped her eyes and straightened her dress as she walked over to the door, unlocking it. When she opened it, her heart began to quicken and she could feel a flush spreading up her neck once again. Mr. Andrews was correct in describing his nephew to Catherine the day before. He was definitely one fine gentleman.

"Good evening Miss Willows." He said with an American accent taking a slight bow in front of the woman before him. "My name is Gilbert Grissom, I am here to escort you to dinner this evening."

Catherine was quite sure he noticed her staring at his piercing sapphire eyes and his slick black hair that was slightly curled. He was dressed in a very flattering black tuxedo, it looked to have been pressed and creased just moments before he dressed. The white of the undershirt was so pure it looked almost starched. His lips were thin and complexion was flawless. He was tall, lean and looked like he was a bit nervous being in front of a woman dressed up like a penguin. She caught his eyes staring at her, roaming her whole body and not just focusing on her chest. That was the place most men tended to admire more than her eyes or lips.

"H-Hello Mr. Grissom, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Catherine muttered as she grabbed his arm, snaking her hand around his feeling the muscles under his suit jacket. "Your Uncle spoke quite highly of you thess past two days." She said and closed the door behind her, locking it with the brass key.

"He has done the same with his description of you Miss Willows and must I say, his words are no match for your true beauty."

Catherine smiled, feeling a blush cross her cheeks. Never had a man so young been so fluid with words when speaking to her, almost as if he was poet. She had never known someone to actually be interested in learning about her, more then her status in the hierarchy of society or what was hidden beneath the fabric of her dress. "You are American I see?" She stated, hoping to distract the conversation from how ravishing she looked.

"Yes, I was staying with my Uncle in England for my studies at University while he was planning this glorious ship. He said he'd give me free passage back home in exchange for my schooling." Gilbert explained as they headed towards the steps to the Grand Staircase. "What brings you and your mother aboard the _Titanic_?" He asked nodding at the other gentlemen they passed.

"Both of us are escaping ghosts from another life." Catherine replied as she smiled, gripping his arm tighter. "I was wondering if you would prefer to go to the A La Carte Restaurant instead of eating in the dinning hall? Give us more of a chance to talk, privately." She suggested her eyes hinting at desire.

Grissom smiled, his own eyes dancing with delight, "That would be most wonderful Miss Willows." He stated as they ascended the Grand Staircase to A deck.

* * *

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic, so why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to belittle.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember**

**- Friday April 12th, 1912 - 8:00 AM -**

Sara moaned quietly in her sleep as she tossed on the pillow to her bunk, her mind trapped in almost lucid and vibrant nightmare. The sky was dark, no clouds were spotted, only stars that twinkled but seemed too distant to light up the night sky. She could feel coldness, her whole body shivering and her breath shallow as puffs of white smoke emitted from her blue lips. People were screaming around them, but they sounded muffled to Sara's ears as if she was too far away to do anything but was close enough to hear them calling for help. The darkness got larger as there was a sudden snap which jolted Sara awake. She sat up in bed, her heart beat quickening and her body was drenched in a cold, clammy sweat. Her eyes were wide as she looked around her, realizing she was safe, she was aboard the _Titanic_, an unsinkable ship none the less.

Suddenly Sara felt a hand grasp her shoulder as she gasped, turning to the body that occupied the far side of her bunk. At first she thought it was Sasha, sometimes her daughter still crawled into bed with her but the hand was too large to be that of Sasha's. She looked down and saw the short brown hair and sideways smile of Greg staring back at her, his eyes still closed and his breathing slow and steady, not fully awake yet.

"Is something wrong?" He muttered, rubbing Sara's shoulder feeling her body shiver, "Sara? Are you alright?" He asked again, this time with concern.

"I-I just had a bad dream, that's all." Sara whispered, her mind now trying to remember what exactly happened to place Greg in her bed.

Greg sat up, opening his brown eyes to a brand new day and nuzzling his nose in Sara's hair. "Anything you want to discuss?" He moaned as his lips lightly dusted her bare skin beneath her white night gown.

Sara cupped Greg's cheek bringing his gaze up to her own, she smiled lightly kissing his lips as everything from the night before began to return to her foggy memory. They were at another part in the General Room on D deck, enjoying the dancing and drinking. She and Greg had gotten cozy with one another in the far corner, him whispering in her ear and she giggling, partly because she was drunk, the other half because he always made her smile. She had asked August to watch Sasha, knowing that the young woman owed her a favour or two for what happened the day before with Neleh. She and Greg disappeared from the General room, going up to the boat deck to gain some privacy. It was a frost bitten night, Greg keeping her warm with his jacket and kisses that trailed from her lips down her neck and chest. It wasn't long after that they had retired to Greg's cabin, knowing that no one would be returning for hours. He had been gentle, he was perfect, especially for Sara's first time. She remembered telling him that she was a virgin, and then suddenly feeling embarrassed. Greg did not seem to mind as he took his time with her, made her feel special and whole. It was the most intimate and glorious moment of Sara's life.

"Nothing at all," Sara stated as she kissed him again, hoping for his lips to caress her skin, for him to take her once more.

Greg was about to comply when he remembered they were not alone. After their amazing, intimate time in his cabin the night before Sara had requested she go back to her cabin claiming Sasha would be worried if her mother was not their when she awoke the following morning. He could not disagree and decided to walk her back, even though they were just around the corridor from one another. At the door to Sara and August's cabin he kissed her once more, holding her lips, never wanting to let go. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned her against the door, deepening the kiss making her moan for more. When they parted lips he was about to leave but Sara grabbed his hand, squeezing it and begged him to stay with her tonight. Greg was not about to argue.

"Sara my love, we are not alone." Greg stated as Sara kept edging him on, her nimble fingers running down his bare chest, grazing over the few hairs, her hands feeling like fire against his cool skin.

"If we're quite they will never know." She whispered in his ear before she kissed it, nipping the ear lobe, her insides craving him more than anything at the moment. All of her inhibitions, her fears, her nightmare were washed away with a simple touch of his hand upon her skin.

Greg moaned in his throat as Sara's hands moved down his body towards his trousers where he was trying his damnedest to keep his erection at bay. Sara was making that anything but possible at the moment. She was intoxicating, invigorating and at the moment he did not care if Sasha happened her pretty brown eyes upon her mother and him making love. He gently guided Sara back down on the bunk, straddling his legs over her hips, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He lightly brushed away a few strands of brown locks that whisked down her cheeks and began to kiss her once more. He could tell she was ready, she was in need of him just as much as he needed her. Greg kept her moans and mutters at bay with kisses to her lips as his hands moved up and down her body, over her breasts hidden beneath the fabric of her nightgown feeling her nipples get hard at the simplest touch. Without breaking his lips away Greg used one hand to undo his pants, pulling them down his legs to expose his growing member. He then proceeded to lift Sara's night gown, his hands gently caressing her thighs as the fabric slowly revealed more and more flesh for him to devour.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Sara nodded, her eyes full of desire as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Greg smiled as he pushed himself against her, entering her, feeling how wet and ready she was to take him once more. He closed his eyes as he began to go slowly, wanting her to feel all of him, wanting her to crave him more. Sara bit her lip to stop from screaming out with passion as she began to move her hips under him, getting in rhythm with one another. She gripped the sheets to the bunk, her knuckles going white as Greg began to go faster, he was moaning, but quietly, knowing that they were not alone in this room. Suddenly Sara couldn't hold it any longer as her muscles tightened around him and she released herself once more, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. Shortly thereafter Greg succumbed to the same fate as his body jerked while releasing before he collapsed beside Sara, shaking the bunk.

"Mama?" Sasha's gentle and sleepy voice sounded from below. "Mama was that you?" She called again.

Sara quickly pulled her nightgown down back over her legs, tossing the covers over Greg as she climbed down from her bunk, the cement floor feeling cold upon her heated skin. She knelt down seeing her daughter rubbing her tired eyes, just now awakening from her slumber. She had Francesca clutched in her arm tightly and smiled at the sight of Sara sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry darling, did I wake you?" Sara asked, hoping her face was not as flushed as the rest of her body.

"What was that noise?" Sasha asked sitting up in her bed, keeping the covers close to her body for their was a chill inside the cabin this morning.

"I was having a bad dream, I'm sorry if my tossing awoken you."

Sasha smiled as she closed her eyes once more laying back down, "It's okay Mama." She muttered as Sara kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad Greg was here to protect you." She stated catching Sara off guard.

Her daughter was not as deaf and dumb as she had perceived.

- **9:00 AM** -

Unlike the night before Catherine had remembered to close the curtain covering her window before going to bed. It would have been a very hard thing to forget since she did not return alone. If there was one thing a proper young woman was not supposed to engage in was casual sex. However, above that was engaging in sex with a man you had met less than five hours prior to the act. This was exactly what had taken part between herself and Gilbert last night. He was a sorcerer with both words and actions, having Catherine under his spell the moment she opened her stateroom door. There dinner was nice and private, being that most of the people were down in the Dinning Room. The numerous empty tables allowed them to enjoy each others' company with minimal interruptions and gave the feeling of intimacy and romance.

Gilbert Grissom was one interesting man Catherine found out over the course of their meal. His father died when he was seven leaving him in the care of his mother who was deaf. His father, William, was a very successful business man leaving a trust fund to young Gilbert and his mother to last them until Grissom was at the very least in his twenties. Being that he was interested in science he took good care of his mother who was successful as a Professor at Harvard University. When he was sixteen his mother enrolled him in private school which accelerated his academic career, his intelligence being above everyone in his class. He did however, lack the social aspect of being a teenager. Catherine was intrigued to how a man of such high regard in the sciences, a man able to get a scholarship to a well respected school in England was unable to make one friend throughout his adolescence. When she asked him about dating his face went as red as a beat and he refused to look her in the eye, embarrassed. It didn't matter to Catherine if he said he had plenty, was married once or had children, she was captivated by this young man and wanted to learn everything there was to know about him.

Once dinner had finished they went for a walk out on the boat deck, getting nods of approval from many other young couples taking advantage of the crisp, sea air. Catherine felt like this was meant to be, that her and Gilbert, or Gil as he told her he liked to be called, were somehow soul mates. The fact that he had a promising job prospect with the University of New York's Science department, or that he was related to the builder of the _Titanic_ meant next to nothing. He was charming, sophisticated, proper and above all handsome. After they had exhausted almost every topic there was known to be discussed and when she could feel her feet beginning to throb in her heels Catherine asked Gil to escort her back to her stateroom. She knew her mother would still be at the dinning room enjoying another round of rich gossip and Charles, well he was probably sent on a wild goose chase to find her, or had retired down to the stewards quarters for the evening. With the fact that he had not seen the man since this afternoon on the tour with Mr. Andrews Catherine chose to believe the latter.

She refused to let this night of end magic end at her door step and when Gil was finished with his good-byes and about to leave she grasped his hand tighter, feeling the silk of her gloves dig into his palms. He looked up at her, a hope to be asked in radiated in his eyes, not wanting to leave her side either. That was when she did the unthinkable, something that if she was caught by a passerby her mother would hang her from the rafters. Catherine kissed him, and not just a peck on the cheek or a soft one on the lips but a deep, hard and meaningful kiss that extorted just how far under a spell she was. Without breaking away from Gil she opened the door, backing into the stateroom with him wrapped in her. He kicked the door shut behind them, moaning with each touch of their skin against one another...

- The Previous Night -

_Grissom had his tongue enter Catherine's parted lips. He loved the smell of her perfume, the taste of her skin, and touch of her hands running through his hair. He kicked the door closed to the stateroom as they opened their eyes, gazing at each other for a moment before Catherine smiled and giggled. Her cheeks were flushed and it was hard to tell if it was because of the wine at dinner, the cold sea air or the euphoria coursing throughout her. He smiled, sweeping his hand across her cheek as she closed her eyes, nuzzling in his touch. _

_"Miss Willows, I am absolutely infatuated by you." Gil stated, still being the proper young man his mother and Uncle taught him to be. _

_"Please, call me Catherine. I believe the window for formalities has been closed once you've entered my bed." Catherine whispered as she kissed the inside of his hand, her knees going weak with the sensations he created. _

_Gil looked at her confused, "Your bed? Are you sure you wish for me to stay the night?"_

_Catherine opened her eyes and stared into his, her blue eyes full of desire and hope. Hope that he would not find her to be a common whore with her request, hope that he would not leave her with a longing need to have another man and finally a hope that he would actually stay. "You have placed me under a spell Mr. Grissom, one in which I never want to awaken from." She muttered, kissing him once more, leading him towards her bedroom door... _

- The Following Morning -

Gil groaned as he opened his eyes into the darkened state room. He looked beside him seeing Catherine laying on the pillow, her back to him as her blonde hair that fell in curls brushed her bare shoulder. He smiled, remembering last night, and how wonderful it was to share his first sexual experience with Catherine Willows; a goddess. At first Gil believed that it was all a dream, that the dinner, the walk along the boat deck, the fact of a woman inviting him to bed with him mere hours after they first met one another was all fantasy. It almost seemed too surreal, as if he was in a plot to a quirky romance novel young woman read. Now, looking at his sleeping beauty, smelling the remnants of her perfume in the air and hearing her softly breathing while she slept everything came alive once more. It was hard enough resisting temptation last night, seeing her dressed in such a low cut dress, her hair done up beautifully, her make up exquisite. When his Uncle had told him about this young woman who was aboard, his description of her beauty did no justice for the real woman who now laid beside him. Gil felt unworthy of her company after he forgot about dinner the first night, the wrath he heard from his Uncle upon his return to their state room was equivalent to that of a couple screaming at one another. The fact that his Uncle was sporting a fresh red mark across his cheek was none of his business, however for him to have explained Catherine in such detail he now had an idea of where it had come from.

He refused to stand this woman up for the second time, making sure to keep an eye on the clock all day yesterday. He made sure he dressed in his best suit, shaved his face and slicked his hair. To allow for him to be on time Gil went down to B deck, admiring the Grand Staircase and his Uncles work for the first time since boarding the vessel an hour prior to collecting the woman. His nose had been so deep in a book or down his microscope that he was in complete delirium of what was around him. He remembered watching the minutes tick away on the clock at the foot of the stairs leading to C Deck as he paced the floor, going over in his mind what he would say, how he should act around Lady Willows's one and only daughter. When Catherine opened the door, dressed in something he had only seen on movie stars and in magazine ads, Gil was floored. How on earth was he going to capture the heart and soul of this beautiful creature that stood before him? According to the events that played out all he had to do was be himself.

Catherine stirred beside him as Gil turned his attention away from the path which lead him to this moment now and focused on seeing her beautiful blue eyes once more. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, brushing away some of her blonde locks as she stirred once more, turning over on her back and slowly opening her eyes. She was naked underneath the covers, the silk sheets pressed tightly against her breasts as Gil tried to focus on her face instead of what was hidden beneath the sheets.

"Good morning Mr. Grissom," She breathed closing her eyes once more.

"I thought the formalities were gone once I was in your bed, _Miss Willows_?" Gil replied as he kissed her gently and she moaned in response.

Catherine wrapped her right arm around his neck, getting lost in the kiss as she deepened it, never wanting to let go. She opened her eyes once more as Gil's grey-green ones materialized before her. She could feel her body responding to the notion of them possibly making love once more before either of them got dressed for another day. "Someone has quite the memory." She muttered across his lips bringing him in closer so she could kiss the nape of his neck, her fingers grazing his back as her nails slightly dug into his tender skin.

"How could I ever forget last night," He breathed allowing his hands to graze her collar bone, feeling her skin chilled against his heated palm, "You're cold," He stated and leaned down to kiss her exposed skin, wanting her to warm beneath his lips.

"I'm only cold when I'm not in your arms."

Catherine moaned as she arched her back, pulling her body closer to his as the silk sheets slipped below her chest, exposing her breasts to the chilled stateroom. Gil moved his lips down from her neck, his hands gracefully cupping her newly exposed skin, making Catherine shudder with pleasure. He continued down her body, straddling her as his erection beneath the covers pushed against her abdomen and she gasped in delight. In less than twenty-four hours of them meeting Catherine would indulge in the dark fantasy of love making once more with her newly found love.

- **1:00 PM **-

Sara was beside herself with embarrassment. Her mind reeled over what happened between her daughter and the actions Greg and she had performed above her innocent head. Sasha did not seem to know what exactly they were doing, every time she questioned her daughter about it Sasha would just keep repeating the story her mother told about a nightmare. Sara was partly telling the truth for a bad dream did cloud her thoughts in the wee hours of the morning but, that was not what made the bed shift. She should have been thankful that her daughter's young mind was not tainted by the sinful actions she and Greg had performed that morning, but instead she felt dread. If they were to engage in any more intimate actions, outside of kissing and hand holding they needed to be alone; it would only be a matter of time before Sasha discovered it was more than just bad dreams Mr. Sanders was assisting with.

"Hey, are you alright?" Greg asked seeing Sara lost in her mind as she stared out at the ocean. They were standing out on the boat deck once more, catching some fresh air as Greg was drawing a portrait of a young woman and child sitting on the opposite side the deck. The mother was reading a ratted old book to the girl whose eyes glinted, hanging on every word her mother spoke.

Sara broke her eyes away from the water looking down at Greg and smiling. She then noticed the picture, how detailed and realistic his work looked upon the parchment. "You do have quite the talent Mr. Sanders." She stated taking a seat on the bench beside the young man.

"Why thank-you. It's what got me on this ship, it's what got me to you." Greg replied looking up from his charcoal drawing and smiled. "I would love to draw you sometime, if you would allow me, Miss Sidle." He whispered caressing her cheek as a black smudge appeared on her skin. Neither of them seemed to care.

"I would love that." Sara breathed when she caught her daughter running up the boat deck, a large smile on her face and Francesca swinging in her hand. "To be continued." She said kissing his palm and smiling up at Sasha.

"Mama! Look what David gave me!" Sasha stated pulling out a chocolate bar from inside her pocket on the front of her dress. "It's chocolate, would you like some?" She asked waving the bar of creamy deliciousness in her mother's face.

Sara looked up to see August, David and Neleh not far behind. She got up from the bench and walked towards them, "David, where did you find the chocolate?" She asked, tears almost springing from her eyes at the sight of something she could not afford for years.

"I won two bars in a poker game down in the general room, figured Sasha and you could share that one." David replied with a smile, August was so entranced by the young man she didn't even appear to notice Sara standing there through her glazed over eyes.

"Thank-you, it is a most gracious offer." Sara turned back and saw Sasha sitting on the bench beside Greg, offering him a piece of the brown, milk bar as he smiled, patting her on the head before popping a piece inside his mouth. She wondered if it would be possible for her and Greg to have children of their own some day. He was such a great man to Sasha. "I hope she was not too much trouble?" She asked turning back to the couple that was caught in a very intimate and heartwarming embrace.

"Not at all, her and Neleh had a grand time dancing up a storm this morning." August replied finally breaking her eyes from David's and nodding to Greg behind them who was now showing both Sasha and Neleh his drawings. "I see you and Mr. Sanders are getting along quite famously." She quipped and smiled as she could see the blush appear on her new friends cheeks.

"Oh yes, he is quite the charmer."

"And in bed, is he up to your satisfaction?" Her friend stated as Sara narrowed her eyes, appalled by such a personal question. "Do not worry Sara, Sasha and Neleh are none the wiser. It's apparent you have found love aboard this ship and if I were you, I'd take the opportunities as they present themselves." She said giving Sara a kiss on the cheek before they headed over to the bench.

Sara remained where she was more a moment, her mind getting lost in her thoughts once more. Greg was a man that she only believed existed in fairy tales and dreams. He was kind, funny, romantic and above all a great role model to Sasha. A man was what they both needed in their lives and Sara knew August was right. It was not everyday a man like Greg falls into your lap. When you are used to being down on your luck and living on the streets something as amazing as this is not to be wasted. She wiped her tear filled eyes as the wind slapped at her face the air becoming much cooler then when they first went out to the boat deck. She looked back at Greg as he raised his eyes from Sasha's and motioned for Sara to join them on the bench. She returned with a smile of her own and walked back, never wanting to leave this man's side once more.

"Greg, can I call you daddy?" Sasha asked abruptly as Sara returned to the group. Everyone stopped, looking from Sara whose face had gone as white as a ghosts, to Greg who did not seemed phased by the question at all.

"Of course Sasha, you can call me whatever you want," Greg replied and smiled grabbing her nose in his hand. "If your mother approves of course." He stated looking up at Sara seeing she was on the verge of tears.

"Does that mean that you and Sara are going to get married once you get to America?" Neleh interrupted as August hushed her sister.

Greg laughed as he stood up, brushing away the tears in Sara's eyes, staring at her intently "I would love to marry her some day," He whispered with a smirk, his eyes dancing with passion as Sara wanted to kiss him right now, but decided against it in front of everyone. "I don't believe it will be right away though, there is still so much I want to learn about her and you too Sasha." Greg explained giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

The girls giggled as Sara couldn't help but join in. If she didn't, she would break down into tears once more and this time for joy instead of sorrow.

- **2:45 PM **-

Most of the day had gone by and Catherine was a little surprised that her mother never once came to bother her. Knowing her mother, having Catherine out of her hair gave her more of a chance to mingle without her smart mouth daughter there to possibly make a scene. She had not seen Charles either, wondering if her mother was gracious enough to grant him the day off. After that thought Catherine snickered knowing her mother was not that kind of a person. It took her and Gil until almost noon hour to get out of bed, they had made love once more, both of the passing out from exhaustion soon after. When she awoken again the sun was blistering through the curtains and noticed it was twelve noon on the clock at her bedside.

As if she were a solider being called to attention Catherine shot up in bed, never once sleeping in this late in her life. Grissom startled awake at her quick movements as he watched through his half closed eyes Catherine getting out of bed, wrapping a robe around her naked body and tying the sash tightly at her hips. He reached out and grabbed her hand, almost pulling her back into bed, into his awaiting arms but could see how pale her face had gone and how dry her lips had become.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Gil asked as he propped himself up on his elbow, his bare and hairy chest revealed from beneath the sheets.

"Yes, I-I'm just a bit lightheaded that's all," Catherine replied, pulling her hand away and closing her eyes, feeling the room spin around her. "Once I have some food I should be alright."

Gil did not seem convinced as he sat up, watching her walk into the small bathroom as the light illuminated the bedroom for a moment. Quietly she closed the door behind her, not wanting to be disturbed in which Gil did understand. She was a lady after all and they do require their privacy. He sat up in the King sized bed, leaning his back against the rough wooden head board and rubbed his tired eyes. It had been years since he last slept this late, and it was the first time doing so with a woman beside him. He felt well rested, and must definitely fulfilled after his morning activities with the beautiful Catherine Willows. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud clank in the bathroom followed by a thud.

"Catherine?" He shouted as he knocked on the door, pressing his ear against the dark wood and trying to control his fear. "Catherine, I'm coming in." He said as he gently grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open to the small bathroom.

Lying on a heap in the floor was Catherine, her robe was half open, pooling around her legs as she was crying, her eyes red rimmed and cheeks blotchy. Her blonde locks swirled around her head as her whole body was shaking. Gill looked in the basin and noticed there was vomit in the bottom and blood dripping down the side. He rushed to her aid, lifting her head as he could see a cut on her temple as the red liquid dribbled down her forehead. He made her look at him, focus her eyes on him before she possibly slipped unconscious.

"Catherine, look at me darling," Gil whispered as her blue eyes that used to be full of light were now clouded with pain. Her lips were trembling as she brought her hand to rest upon his, her skin feeling cold and clammy to the touch. "I think we better get you back to bed." He stated wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

"I-I don't know what came over me." Catherine mumbled as she grasped his arms tighter, rising from the floor never letting go of Gil. Her head was pounding, the room spinning as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"It's alright, you seemed to have bumped your head. Once I have you back in bed I will go fetch the Doctor." Catherine tried to wave Gil off, not wanting to make a scene of this. All that happened was she fell, she was dehydrated, and hungry she needed to get dressed and go for tea not sit in bed and await a Doctor. "You hit your head quite hard, you might need stitches. Here hold this to your forehead to stop the bleeding." Gil instructed as he poured cold water over a towel and pressed it against her cut. Catherine reached up with her shaking hand and held it in place as they crossed the threshold back into the bedroom.

"I assure you Gil I am fine I just need some food and water." Catherine persisted, sitting down once again on her bed when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, she sighed wondering who the hell that might be.

"Miss Willows, is everything alright?" Charles's voice sounded from the other side of her locked bedroom door. When he did not get a response he knocked once more.

"Blast, Gil could you be a darling and tell Charles I'm fine and that he does not need to worry." She stated, falling back on her pillow finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Gil was about to protest when he looked back from the door to see Catherine had gone unconscious, "Catherine?" He stated slightly shaking her slender frame, "Catherine wake up darling," He stated with urgency as Charles knocked on the door once more.

Gil left Catherine's side for a moment, throwing back on his pants as he went to unlock the door throwing it open to see Charles standing their dressed in a suit and a shocked look on his face. "Charles, I need you to go and fetch the Doctor." Gil stated seeing the man try to make sense of the situation. "Charles damn it! Miss Willows needs a Doctor, please, go fetch him!" He shouted, catching the man's attention.

Charles cleared his throat, "Yes, of course Mr. Grissom, I shall return shortly." He stated and took off not bothering to ask any more questions.

Gil sighed as he closed the bedroom door once more quickly returning to Catherine's side. He cleaned her wound with the towel that was soaked with cold water checking to make sure she was still breathing. He clasped his hand around her cold clammy one, bringing it to his lips as he kissed it gently. Catherine moaned at the touch, slowly opening her eyes once more with a smile on her face at the sight of Gil at her bed side.

"My darling Edward, how I've missed you." She muttered before her eyes rolled back and she closed them again, drifting back off to sleep.

Gil was perplexed as to the name Catherine had just uttered and hoped that her mistaken identity was apart of the possible concussion. When she was feeling better and awake long enough to speak, Gil would ask her about this eluded Edward. However, for now all that matter was that his beloved got better and that Charles would return quickly with the Doctor.

- **4:00 PM **-

Sara and Greg decided to take a stroll along the boat deck, walking from the stern to as far as they were allowed to go towards the bow section of the _Titanic_. Sasha was out with them, running ahead and enjoying to fresh air and freedom this ship seemed to have ample amounts of. Sara had her hand entwined in Greg's, her legs a bit chilled in her worn out stockings and a shawl was draped over her shoulders that blew in the wind. She had her hair pinned back with a handkerchief, her brown locks at bay for the time being. Greg was holding his sketch pad in his free arm, always carting it with him, never knowing when an inspiration would come his way that he would like to capture for eternity. August, David and Neleh were off back to the general room to engage in the party that Greg and Sara promised they would attend later that evening.

Sara shivered at the sight of the lifeboats that were lining the port side of the ship. Her mind escaping back to the dream she had the night before. The cries in the night, the cold air and the water that looked as black as ink under the cloudless sky. Greg had noticed her shiver as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head breaking her from the horrid thoughts.

"Greg I...I love you so much." Sara whispered, it was the first time she had ever admitted such strong feelings to a man before.

"I love you too Sara and nothing at all can ever pull us two apart." Greg replied as he knocked his sketch pad against the life boat beside him. "Not even if the great _Titanic_ sank I'll always make sure we will be together." He stated with a smile but then frowned at the scowl on Sara's lips. "There is nothing to worry about darling, this ship is unsinkable."

"My nightmare seems to be convincing me otherwise."

Greg stopped walking, pulling Sara in close to him as he leaned against the railing to the side of the ship, "Those are just dreams, I would never ever put you or Sasha in harms way. You have my word." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips feeling how cold her skin had become.

"Promise me we will never become separated?" Sara breathed closing her eyes to enjoy his touch upon her skin.

"I promise my love."

Sara cupped his chin, pulling him in for a kiss, not caring about the scene they were creating, especially in front of Sasha. "Why don't we return to the party down stairs, I could use with some good music and dancing to warm me up." She said nuzzling her nose against his as a giggle escaped her throat.

"After you, Miss Sidle." Greg said directing them to the door leading down to D deck with Sasha right on their heels.

- **4:15 PM** -

Catherine stirred under the silk sheets of her bed. She tossed her head to the side, her mind trapped in an all to lively nightmare. He was back, his green eyes blazing with jealousy, his grip on her wrists tighter then he had ever done before. The whole room was black as they were the only ones there, her having to be succumbed to his overbearing and submissive ways. She opened her eyes as everything in her mind went dark, hoping that when she awoke Gil would be at her side instead of the monster she left behind in England. The stateroom began to materialize before her, the curtains being drawn to allow the sunlight in and the room smelt of sea air; someone had opened the porthole. She looked beside her and saw Charles asleep in an arm chair, his eyes were closed. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost diner time as her stomach growled in agreement that food was needed. She sat up as her head began to pound, and the room spun.

Charles awoke from his dozing off, straightening himself in the chair and rubbing his tired eyes. He noticed Catherine was awake and looking confused, as if she did not know exactly where she was. "Catherine, you're awake." He stated, grabbing her attention.

"What, Charles, where is Mr. Grissom?" Catherine asked noticing he was no longer in the room with them.

"Mr. Grissom retired to his cabin to change, he said he would come check on you once you were awake." Charles explained as he went and sat down beside Catherine on the bed, tilting her head up to check out of the bump on her forehead, "Quite a fall you took, you had to have stitches." Catherine winced as he moved his fingers close to the cut on her head.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two hours, the Doctor came and fixed up your head. Mr. Grissom explained to him that you were not looking well this morning and that you had collapsed in the bathroom. He brought you back to the bed before he asked me to fetch the Doctor. You were asleep while the Doctor fixed up your nasty cut. That was when Mr. Grissom requested I stay at your bedside until you awaken while he had some things to attend too."

Catherine closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything. Gil had left her side while she was unconscious, recovering from her head wound. She remembered him yelling at someone to go and fetch the Doctor who she assumed was Charles. That was when she had drifted off, hoping that when she awoke her beloved would be in front of her. Instead, she was disappointed by being told he was off somewhere else. Catherine was thankful that Charles was there, he always treated her like a sister, being very protective and caring since he was hired into her father's service. She clasped her hand around Charles's, having him help her to her feet once more, her legs feeling weak.

"Before you begin to ready for dinner Miss, there is something you must know." Charles said as he guided Catherine to her vanity stool where she began to brush out the kinks in her blonde hair, inspecting the small cut on her head she would be able to cover with her hair.

"Yes Charles?" She stated, applying some blush to her sunken cheeks, giving her the appearance she was still alive and breathing.

"Your mother, she had requested to see you in the salon once you had awoken. I did not tell her of your accident or of Mr. Grissom spending the evening, she believes you came back for an afternoon nap before dinner."

Catherine sighed, confronting her mother when she was in such a confused and disorientated state was not the ideal interaction she had in mind. She set her brush down on the vanity, taking a few strands of blonde hair to cover the stitches on her scalp as she tied her robe around her body tighter, forgetting that she was naked underneath for a moment. Heat began to rise in her cheeks knowing that Charles was in here with her being so exposed. "Could you tell her I will be there in a moment, I am just going to change." She said eying the concern in Charles's eyes. "Is there something else Charles?" She pressured.

He glanced up, clearing his throat, "Ah, no Miss. I will leave you to get dressed and tell your mother you will be out shortly." He stated, exiting the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Catherine emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in a green day dress with lace edges around the wrists and hem. It was long sleeved and warm in the cool stateroom. She had her hair down, making sure to cover up her head wound as best as possible and her feet were bare. She stepped out into the salon, closing her bedroom door behind her and smiling up at her mother, trying to act as normal as possible. It was difficult when her head was pounding and the room was still not staying still.

Lady Willows smiled, grabbing her daughters hand as she guided her to the couch, a twinkle of excitement danced in her eyes. "Catherine, I was able to find someone while exploring the ship once more with Mr. Andrews." She breathed.

Catherine looked up at Charles who was standing by the fireplace, poking at the logs inside as the smell of cedar filled the room. His eyes were casted to the door of the stateroom, and he was not pleased by whom ever was standing there. Catherine turned on the couch, her back was too the door as the colour that she had worked so hard to create once again drained from her face.

"Hello Catherine," The man said as he stepped further into the room. He was dressed in a suit, his blonde hair slicked back and green eyes glinting with delight and also anger, if Catherine wasn't mistaken.

"Edward? What on earth are you doing aboard the _Titanic_?" Catherine whispered and looked back at her mother, "Why in God's name would you bring him here!" She shouted.

Her mother was about to respond when Edward cut in, "It was my idea for your mother to bring me to see you. I wanted to apologize for my actions back in England, I don't want to loose you Catherine." He stated, advancing forward as Catherine gripped the couch, leaving the object as a barrier between them.

"You've already lost me, I've found someone else, someone who actually gives a damn about me and not about my father's wealth."

"Catherine! Language!" Lady Willows gasped, shocked at the tone and words that were coming from her daughter mouth, "Mr. Anderson was quite the match for you back in England, can't you put aside your differences and think about your future for once instead of your stubborn ways."

Catherine stood from the couch, almost too fast as she felt a head rush and gripped the fabric for support. Charles was instantly at her side as she smiled up at him, nodding that she was alright. "Mother, would you excuse us, Mr. Anderson and I have much to discuss." She seethed, biting her tongue on beginning another argument with her mother.

"As you wish, Charles, let us go out to the Promenade Deck and watch the sun set." Lady Willows commanded

Charles squeezed Catherine's shoulder to reassure her that he could stay if need be, looking into her eyes as she shook her head no, "I can stand guard outside Miss, if you wish." He whispered watching Edward help Lady Willows with her fur coat out of the corner of his eye.

"No, it is quite alright Charles I will be fine." Catherine replied and paused "What time should I be expecting Mr. Grissom?" She asked hoping that she could keep this altercation from him for now at least.

"Six o'clock Miss."

"Then I will be ready for him long before then. Keep my mother busy and if you see Mr. Grissom, tell him I am well and look forward to dinner once again with him this evening."

Charles nodded as he let go of Catherine's shoulder, entwining his arm within her mother's as they headed out of the stateroom and back up to the boat deck. Once the door was closed Catherine let out a sigh, noticing she was holding her breath, and looked back at Edward. He was pouring himself a drink by the fireplace, his back to her at the moment. Catherine knew that did not stop the anger and frustration boiling under his skin.

"What exactly are you doing here Eddie?" Catherine asked, sitting back down on the couch, keeping her eyes trained on the man before her.

"Like I said Catherine, I want you back." Eddie replied turning around with a fresh glass of brandy in his hand, a devilish grin on his face. "I will have you back. You are mine Catherine, always have been and always will be." He threatened.

Catherine stirred on the couch, her nerves beginning to take hold. She knew exactly what was meant by Eddie's words. This was the reason she was leaving England, they had divorced, he had half of the money that was owed to him and she hoped to be rid of him for good. Instead, like a cockroach he always kept popping up when least expected. She narrowed her eyes at the glass in his hand, "I see you are back to drinking. How convincing of you to sweep me back off my feet."

Eddie took a hefty swig of the brandy before stepping closer to Catherine, "I don't need to convince you. I know you have taken the infatuation of a young scientist, a Mr. Gilbert Grissom I believe. Once I tell him the truth, who I am and what you are to me, he will leave and you will once again be mine."

"How do you know about us?" Catherine asked having no chance for escape as he stepped closer to her, towering over her small frame. "And what exactly do you plan to tell him?" She asked nervously, her hands beginning to shake.

Eddie grabbed a hold of Catherine's wrist and squeezed it tight, lifting her up from the couch to look her in the eye. "I have been following you since you've boarded the damn ship Catherine. Do you think I would let the mother of my child out of my sight?" He hissed tossing her back on the couch with a thump.

Catherine was not sure what to address first, her pounding head, her throbbing wrist or the fact that Edward knew she was pregnant. She rubbed her wrist that was beginning to redden as her eyes began to well with tears. "H-how did you know?" She muttered, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I'm not as blind and naive as you think. Either you tell him Catherine, or I will." He said, downing the rest of drink wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Eddie then advanced forward, brushing away her hair to see the cut on her head, "I've always loved you Catherine, and I will never stop loving you as long as I walk this earth." He said and kissed her lips forcefully, the smell of brandy intoxicating as she tried to squirm away.

Edward then got up, cupping her cheek as he walked back over to the mantel, leaving his empty glass before heading back towards the stateroom door. He stopped for a moment, his back still turned to Catherine who was now laying on the couch, too paralyzed to move. "I mean it Catherine, either the scientist goes or your secret is out." Eddie stated and then left, slamming the door shut behind him as Catherine winced from the sudden thump.

- **6:00 PM - **

Catherine had been pacing the salon once more, and this time not because of the nerves from Gil being on the other side of the door. She was more afraid of Edward and what he would do or say to compromise this, something she had been longing for since she was a little girl. After Edward left she got up from the couch, went back into her room and began to prepare for dinner. While in the middle of dressing she stared at herself in the mirror, naked, with her hand resting on her abdomen. She had found out from the Doctor before leaving England that she was with child. She had missed her time of the month twice and was beginning to feel sick in the mornings. The only man she had ever had relations with besides Gil was Edward, so there was no doubt about him being the father. Catherine had contemplated on doing things, horrible, evil things to cause a miscarriage, never wanting anything to do with Edward again after leaving England. Now it seemed he was going to make sure that baby was born and that he was going to be her only lover. The thoughts of motherhood, of having to cope with a child and also Edward were just too much of a burden for one person. She was going to tell her mother, but she knew that Catherine would be left behind with Edward, giving them the time to make amends. If there was one thing in this world Catherine wanted more than to be with Gil it was to live in America.

A knock at the stateroom door aroused Catherine's thoughts. She had decided on getting dressed back into her green day dress, not really caring of how elegant or not she looked at the moment. Plus, it was the only dress she owned that would cover the bruise from Edward that was beginning to form on her wrist. When she opened the door Gil was standing there, dressed up once more in a tuxedo with a smile on his face. Clutched in his left hand was a red rose in which he handed over to Catherine; his eyes never leaving her's. She was amazed at how wonderful Gil was to her, how well he treated her, respected her. The fact that she was possibly going to loose all of that tonight over dinner brought tears to her eyes. Unable to control her own emotions she started to sob at the sight of the rose, covering her eyes not wanting Gil to see her cry.

"Catherine? Is everything alright?" Gil asked as he pulled her in close, giving her a warm embrace, "Hey, shh, I'm here." He soothed into her hair, the smell of roses wafting from her skin once more.

"Gil, I-I-" She stuttered, backing into her stateroom as Gil followed, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Listen, we don't have to go to diner if you don't want, would you like to sit?" He motioned to the couch as Catherine nodded her head gently, allowing him to lead her back to the couch. They sat, hands firmly gripped together. "I do apologize for leaving you after the Doctor arrived, I-I had some things I needed to attend too." He stated, breaking his eyes from her to the couch.

"I-I had a visitor today." Catherine whispered, lifting her head to look at Gil once more, "Edward Anderson, my ex-husband. He apparently bought passage aboard the _Titanic _ as well." She explained, sighing, wondering how on earth she was going to tell the man she loved that she was going to have another man's child.

"Oh, so that is who Edward is."

Catherine was confused, "What do you mean? I've never spoken of him until now."

"You said his name before you fell unconscious, I assumed it was your father, but now I understand it was your husband's name you uttered." Gil stated sheepishly, his awkwardness for conversation was beginning to shine.

"Oh, I-I did?" Catherine asked as she felt a blush appear and Gil nodded his head in agreement, "I'm truly sorry for that, he was, no _is_, the reason I left England. I do not love him anymore Gil." She cupped his face to make him look into her eyes, "I love you, I promise you that." Catherine then kissed him as the salt from her tears wet her lips, about to break down once more.

"I love you too Catherine. I've never fallen in love before, and I never want to again." Gil breathed. "Please, don't ever leave me." He then kissed her again, deepening it, feeling her body almost collapse into his arms.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as Gil tensed at her words. Their kisses halted and his eyes went dark. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, I-I just, I was afraid." Catherine began to sob again, her whole body lurching with each tear drop she shed.

Gil backed off for a moment, not exactly sure how to take Catherine's confession. Even though they had made love twice there was no chance that the child was his. He watched Catherine break down in front of him, the fear in her eyes was real and it was not just about confessing. She was scared of something else too. There was no way he was going to abandon her, she would be torn to shreds in society being an unwed mother. Lady Willows would press Catherine to get back together with Edward once she knew, but Gil was not going to let that happen. No one was going to take Catherine away from him, ever. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he made her raise her chin to look at him through her red rimmed eyes.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I am not going anywhere, I promise you." He stated kissing her hand. "We will raise this baby, even though it is not mine. You will never have to go this alone and-" Gil stopped when he saw the bruise on her wrist. "Did, did Edward do that to you?" His anger was brewing. Who would have the audacity to harm Catherine.

Catherine quickly tried to pull her sleeve down to cover the blue skin but she knew it was too late. She sighed, "Yes, he has a bit of a temper." She said looking at Gil, "He's dangerous Gil, I-I don't want you to get hurt."

"Has he done this to you in the past?" He asked watching as Catherine began to shut down in front of his eyes. "Catherine, has he hurt you before?" He asked once more, a more pressing undertone this time.

"It was the reason I left him Gil, he would become...violent at times. I was able to divorce him, I thought I had evaded him by getting on this ship but apprently I will not be leaving England unscathed after all." Catherine muttered resting her hand on her abdomen, "He knows I'm with child and he will stop at nothing to make sure I am his wife once more. Maybe it is best that we no longer stay together."

"Don't Catherine, I am not leaving you and you are not going back to Edward. We will figure something out, I promise." He kissed her lips once more, "You are my whole world, I will fight for you and we will never ever be apart." He paused running his hands through her hair, "I love you Miss Willows, and I'm not afraid to defend that love."

Catherine pressed her body against Gil as he leaned down across the couch. She was infatuated with this man, never wanting to let go of him. Her eyes that were dark with fear, fear that he would leave her side once he knew the truth, were once again bright and uplifting. She straddled her legs over top of him, feeling his hard member press against the cotton of his pants. As much as she wanted to take him once more, here on the couch not caring about how improper or immoral it might be, she couldn't. Her body ached for more than just him, she needed food, she needed some semblance of a normal passage aboard this wonderful vessel. She stroked his chin, her bruised wrist out in plain view under the sleeve of her dress as Gil tenderly kissed it. He reached up with one arm, brushing away the blonde locks that fell in front of her face to see the stitches on the top of her head, knowing that he will protect her.

"Mr. Grissom, I believe I have fallen head over heels in love with you." Catherine stated as she smiled down at the man beneath her.

"I promise you Catherine, no one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you, I will be the man you want and deserve to have." Gil replied pulling her down for an embrace, the smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils as his breath felt warm in her ear. "I will be yours forever." He breathed nuzzling his face in her neck as he could feel his own eyes spring fresh tears.

* * *

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic so, why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to belittle.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember  
**

**- Saturday April 13th, 1912 - 11:00 AM -**

Sara had decided to take some time to herself today. Greg had offered to take care of Sasha for a few hours, allowing her sometime to herself with minimal interruptions. She had confided in Greg that she kept a journal, something she had been doing since before Sasha was born. It was to keep track of everything and to keep memories alive before they all began to pool together and begin to disappear. It was not a daily occurrence like a diary, but when something monumental was taking place, or an idea or thought sprung to her mind Sara liked to record it in her journal for safe keeping. Since coming aboard the _Titanic_ Sara had not taken the time to put her pen to paper and there was so much she wanted to convey from the past few days.

As she lay on the bottom bunk, her daughter's bed, the brown tattered leather journal open she stared at the words she had just written in dark black ink. She had her hand resting in her palm, her feet propped up and swinging in the air as her brown hair was braided down her back, away from her face. She was chewing on the end of her quill, a bad habit she had picked up as a child and never seemed to have broke. Alice used to tease her all the time, saying she lived more in her writing then she did in the real world. It may have been true but Sara found her writing to be the one way she could escape the sadness and horror of the real world and get lost in a land she wished to be true. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before dipping the tip of her quill in a small bottle of black ink and continuing on...

..._There have been only a handful of times in my life that I have ever felt this way about another person before. It is the first time being that of a man. Greg is wonderful with Sasha, such a kindred spirit that never seemed to dampen with the trials of his life. My darling daughter, the bright spot of each and every day of mine, is absolutely infatuated with him. I watch her eyes dance with excitement, always hanging on every word he utters. She was not the only one for I myself have finally found someone I too, would love to spend the rest of my life with..._

Sara put her quill down, smiling at the realization that she had finally become truthful with herself. The past few days have been a fantasy, and she was convinced that once this ship docked in New York that, that fantasy would be over. When she re-evaluates Greg's actions, how much he cares for her, loves her she now knew their relationship can extend past the boat deck. He promised her that they would never get separated, he made love to her not only once but, twice. She closed her journal, screwing the cap back on her ink bottle and sat up on the bed. She tucked the journal back into her suitcase and went over to the porthole, leaning against the wall and staring out at the ocean before her. The _Titanic_ was more than just a passenger ship, it was a place where dreams could come true.

- **12:00 (noon) -**

_The sun was shinning through the windows of her large bay window to her bedroom back home. The sun danced across her closed eyelids from the open was sitting in the rocking chair, her hand rested on her abdomen, the growing bulge under her white night gown. She was humming a sweet lullaby her mother and father used to sing to her when she was little, her blue eyes closed getting lost in the sweet melody. She did not even hear the door opening, the shuffle of feet across the wooden floor or see the shadow of a man appear on the wall across from her. It was not until he placed a hand on her shoulder that she opened her eyes, something glinting from the sun. _

_"No one can have my Kitty cat," Eddie said as Catherine turned, seeing the face of a monster wielding a blade.  
_

"Catherine," Gil called as she snapped her head back from the window to the Persian Cafe and to the man sitting across from her. Her eyes were wide as her hand went to her neck and then her abdomen as she sighed heavily. "Where did your mind wander off too, darling?" Gil asked as he reached across the small table, clasping her hand in his, feeling how clammy she'd become.

"Edward," She breathed, meeting Gil's gaze, her blue eyes were dim and her blonde hair was pushed behind her ear, revealing the cut on her forehead that looked to be healing quite nicely. The Doctor did an excellent job at stitching her up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gil asked concerned.

"He will never leave us be. I'm so afraid that he will do something idiotic either to himself or you, I-I can't bare to loose you."

"Catherine look at me." Gil requested as she met his eyes once more, this time glazed with tears. "He'll cause no further pain to you, I promise. I will be at your side day and night, I will stand my ground if he confronts us and will not be afraid to have him arrested if that's what it takes to keep you safe." He stated, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "I want you happy Miss Willows, and I want that happiness all to myself."

Catherine smiled, as she sipped her tea, staring back out the window that was beside them looking out to the vast blue ocean. There was no land for miles, no ships, no waves not even a bird in the sky. The _Titanic_ was alone in this ocean, but Catherine was no longer alone in her thoughts. The lemon tea soothed her raw throat as the smell was enchanting to the senses. She gazed over the rim of her china cup to see Gil was sipping his own, his eyes gazing at the boat deck, in thralled with the activity. She caught a glimpse of what he was staring so intently at. It was a young woman, she was carrying her infant, swaddling it in layers of warm blankets as she walked down the deck. She stared at the woman for a few moments, imagining herself doing the same thing nine months from now, the thought was disturbing. A child was not something she was prepared to take care of, she could barely keep her own head above water between her father's passing and her turbulent relationship with her mother. If anything, Catherine did not want to become her mother, so shallow and bitter. A child deserved so much more then what she was prepared to give at this moment.

"That will be you soon, but I will be at your side, holding your hand, cooing at the little bundle of joy, treating it as if it was my very own." Gil said breaking the silence as Catherine turned her attention back to the Cafe. "You have my word." He breathed, bringing Catherine's hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

A blush began to spread across Catherine's cheeks, "You're too kind Mr. Grissom. I believe you are mistaken on the type of woman who sits before you." She stated a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Oh?"

"I am a woman who does need a man to make her happy, but you are no man Mr. Grissom. You are my knight in valiant armour prepared to battle the dragon that keeps me chained to my post. I need a dragon slayer, not a submissive husband."

Gil smiled, his eyes glinting with praise, "Now, I believe you are the one being too kind Miss Willows." He refuted sipping his tea. "You have already escaped the dragon once, and I am certain you could do it again, with or without me at your side."

The idea of escaping Edward was beyond favourable at this moment. He was going to be everywhere she went, her shadow of darkness that followed her into her stateroom, the dining room, the boat deck. That was when an idea sprung to mind; the general room down on D deck. One thing Edward loathed more than loosing Catherine was mingling with people less fortunate then himself. A visit to D deck would be exactly what she and Gil needed to lighten the mood. They deserved to enjoy what little time they had left aboard the _Titanic_ before she docked in New York. Catherine finished what remained of her tea, a smile appearing on her lips as the liquid warmed her throat.

"What thoughts are now traveling through that beautiful head of yours?" Gil asked, eying her smile.

"Would you like to go to a party?" Catherine asked setting her tea cup down on the saucer, her eyes dancing with excitement.

- **2:30 PM -**

Before venturing off to the General Room about two hours ago, Sara took advantage of the empty stateroom and decided to get a bit dressed up for meeting the rest of the group. She had pulled out her other dress in her suitcase, this one was in better condition then the dress she had been wearing the past few days. It was blue, almost the same shade as the sky today, with lace fringes on the sleeves and hem. It had a purple sash that tied around at the back resting in the middle of her back. The sleeves went down to her elbows and was low cut, tight against her chest as the skirt bellowed out resting at her knees. She decided to forgo the stockings and instead put on a pair of black low boots that laced up. She had those things for the past five years, beginning to get a bit small for her feet as her toes pinched a bit at the tip. Sara then removed the braid from her hair and brushed out her brown locks seeing that they fell to her shoulders. She grabbed some, braiding it as the rest hung loosely down her back, feathering her shoulders. She looked herself over in the mirror, never taking this much time on her appearance since before Sasha was born. Sara splashed some cold water on her face to awaken her brown eyes and pinched her cheeks to give them a bit of colour before venturing up to D deck.

Once she got up to the General room, gathering many head turns and smiles from young men along the way, the room was once again packed with free spirited passengers. The cloud of cigarette smoke was thick and hung in the air as beer and sweat was smelt throughout the room. She stood by the door, trying to see Greg or Sasha in the crowd of people, hoping they were able to find a table. That was when something collided with her, wrapping it's arms around her waist. When she looked down her daughter was staring back up at her, her brown eyes wide and a smile on her lips. She guided Sara over to the far left hand corner, past a group of people dancing to the bagpipe and harmonica music blaring.

August was draped in David's lap, her legs hanging over his as her ripped black stockings were showing under the hem of her dress. Neleh was sitting at the table playing a game of cards with Greg, her eyes beaming as a giggle erupted at something he said. Sasha went to join them, seeing that she was in on this card game as well. Greg then turned, eying Sara standing at the table all dressed up and smiling. She looking refreshed and relaxed from her morning to herself. He threw his cards into the middle, throwing his hands up in the air as a forfeit before getting up from his chair. Sara laughed as the girls whined, not wanting him to leave. Greg leaned down and whispered something, pointing at Sara as they both nodded and let the man leave unscathed.

"What did you say to change those two's mind?" Sara asked as Greg embraced her, kissing her cheek.

He smiled, "I told them, it would be very rude to leave a beautiful woman waiting." Greg whispered, kissing her once more.

Sara giggled as she looked over to the band playing in the corner, "Do they ever stop?"

"I guess not, would you care to dance?"

"Why, I would be delighted too Mr. Sanders." Sara replied, coiling her arm around his as they took off towards the crowd in the middle of the room.

Greg pressed his hand to the small of Sara's back, bringing her in closer, so close that he could smell her scent wafting from her hair. He raised his right arm as Sara grasped his hand with her own, feeling the sweat bead in her palm. She looked him in the eye, a smile on her face, always wanting to dance with a handsome man on a beautiful ocean liner. They waited for the beat and began to move their feet, dancing in tight circles with the other couples, keeping in time and in sync with everyone else. Sara kept her eyes trained on Greg's, her mind getting lost in the drum of the music as he twirled her, feeling as if she was on a cloud. The room was spinning as they began to pick of pace, a giggle erupting from her lips as Greg leaned in, kissing her on the nape of the neck, never faltering a step.

"You are quite the dancer Miss Sidle." Greg whispered in her ear, nipping it gently with his teeth.

"And you are quite the charmer, Mr. Sanders." Sara replied as they crises-crossed the dance floor, changing positions with another young couple as the bag pipes began to get louder and the harmonica faster.

Greg winked grabbing Sara's hand tightly as he lifted her off the floor, spinning her around hearing her laugh before planting her feet firmly down on the floor once more. Sparkles exploded in her eyes,"I could get used to hearing that laugh." He said as the music stopped, the dancers cheering and demanding an encore.

"I could get used to you." Sara replied, pulling him in for a deep, longing kiss. She did not care if the whole room had their eyes trained on them in the middle of the dance floor. The music began again as Sara broke her lips away, a blush on her cheeks. "Care for another dance?" She asked eying Sasha and Neleh off to the side, giddy with anticipation.

Greg followed her gaze and smiled, "With pleasure," as he began to move once more.

- **3:00 PM -**

"Catherine, where exactly are you taking us?" Gil asked as she ushered him down the hall of D deck, the sounds of bag pipes and harmonica's beginning getting louder. It was the first time he was ever at this part of the ship, however it was apparent it was not Catherine's.

"This is the General Room, where the Third Class passengers go to drink, play cards and dance their troubles away." Catherine replied, "It is the last place we would run into Edward and it will give us a chance to relax."

Gil hung on every word the woman was muttering. First of which being the fact that she wanted to mingle with those passengers less fortunate than herself. It was not a welcomed gesture among the circles both him and Catherine frequented but then again, Catherine was all about breaking the rules of society. The need for escape, especially from the events of the past two days, sounded wonderful. He could tell by the urgency in Catherine's walk and the delight in her eyes that this was where she wanted to be right now. There was no way he would deny her of a place where everyone seemed so carefree and tolerable of the life in which they were dealt.

"Would you care to dance Gil?" Catherine asked as she pushed open the door to the General room.

Gil remained in a state of suspended stupor as he looked around the room. It was if they were on a completely different ship. The passengers were all smiling, they were drinking tall glasses of beer, engaging in poker and other card games at the small tables set up around the perimeter of the room. Men, women and children were all in the same room, enjoying Irish or Gaelic music and laughing. The cloud of cigar and cigarette smoke put the one in the mens Smoking Lounge on A deck to shame. In the middle of the wide open room there was a large group of couples, laughing, dancing to the bagpipes, harmonica and drum off in the far coroner of the room. He was spellbound and felt more at home here then he did in the stuffy, conventional dinning hall a single deck above.

"Mr. Grissom, I asked if you would care to dance?" Catherine repeated with a smile.

Gil broke his gaze from the room back to Catherine "Dance?" He repeated, his nerves beginning to tingle.

Catherine giggled, "Yes, I'm sure you are just as great on your feet as you are between the sheets." Gil blushed as Catherine grabbed his hand, "Come on." She stated and pulled them through the crowd of people towards the dance floor.

They looked overly dressed and stood out like a sore thumb, the other passengers knowing right away that they were not of their class. Gil was preparing himself for people to start yelling at them, demanding they leave and return to their part of the ship, but none of that happened. Instead, young women gawked him in his suit and young men eyed Catherine in her green dress, staring more at her chest then at her face. He threw them a nasty look, claiming Catherine as his, as they quickly turned back to their card games. A young couple came up and accidentally bumped Gil in the back. He was about to say something when Catherine rested a hand on his shoulder, turning his gaze back to her.

"I know that woman, she has a young daughter." Catherine said broadening her smile as she noticed Gil's confused face, "When we left Liverpool we were standing out on the boat deck together waving our good byes. I saved their lives when we almost got hit by the other ocean liner attempting to dock. I have been hoping to run into them again." She explained grasping Gil's hand in her's, getting ready to dance.

"Is that why you ventured down here before?" Gil asked as they began to move to the beat of the music, joining the rhythm of the other dancers.

Catherine nodded, her mind wandering to the beat of the music as she closed her eyes allowing Gil to guide them through the crowd. When she opened her eyes she noticed Gil was staring at her intently, his eyes trying to focus on what movements his feet should be making. She smiled, feeling his hand against the small of her back, pulling her in closer to him, her chin almost resting on his shoulder. "Don't think just do." She whispered referring to his feet as she could feel his body begin to relax beneath her.

They circled the dance floor, the music becoming apart of them as Catherine let out a giggle. She was finally feeling relaxed and free since boarding the _Titanic_. Gil kept his eyes focused on Catherine, breathing in her scent as they made there way across the middle of the dance floor, changing spots with the same young couple from before. She opened her eyes and eyed the young woman whose eyes were transfixed on her partner, a smile on her lips. She was happy, genuinely happy and Catherine ever wondered if that would happen to her some day too. The music finally ended as Gil and Catherine stopped, giving the band a round of applause like the rest of the dancer.

"You're a great dancer Miss Willows." Gil stated and kissed her on the cheek.

Catherine lowered into curtsy, "You haven't seen anything yet, Mr. Grissom" Catherine replied with a wink.

The band began once more, the bag pipes squeaking as Gil couldn't help but tap his dress shoe to the beat of the song. Catherine grabbed Gil's hand, leading him off the dance floor and over to a small table that was currently unoccupied. Her feet were beginning to throb in her heels as she removed them, rubbing the soles of her feet. Gil knelt down in front of her, draping his suit jacket over the table and picking up on of Catherine's feet. He began to knead the skin between his fingers as she smiled, closing her eyes at the heavenly feeling.

"What beautiful feet for a beautiful dancer." Gil muttered as he raised her foot and kissed it hearing Catherine giggle.

"You are not so bad your self Mr. Grissom. I believe you had dance lessons as a child if I am not mistaken." Catherine quipped with a smirk.

Gil blushed as he switched to her other foot, "My mother insisted I take lessons as a child. Can't say I've ever had a need for them until today." He kissed the top of that foot too before getting back up to his feet.

"Never? Not even at one of your parents boring soiree's as a child?"

Gil took a seat across from Catherine, resting his own feet for the moment as he watched the other people keep dancing, as if they were robotic and could never stop. "Never met a woman who would like to dance with me I'm afraid. I was not the most popular child growing up." He confessed and caught a glimpse of the young man who accidentally bumped him on the dance floor. He was carrying over two tall glasses of beer.

The young man smiled as he approached the young rich couple, there out of place attire able to be seen from across the room. He placed the glasses down on the table and stood, looking from Gil to Catherine. "I do apologize for bumping into you good Sir on the dance floor," he stated, his eyes cast down to the floor.

Gil smiled as he stood, resting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "It was quite alright young man, thank-you for the beverages, Miss Willows and I appreciate it after our exhaustive venture just now." He said shaking the man's hand. "I'm Gilbert Grissom, pleased to meet you."

The young man returned with a solid hand shake of his own, "Greg Sanders, the pleasure is all mine. Miss Willows, Miss Sidle wanted me to tell you how wonderful it was to see you again and to thank-you once more for your assistance a few days ago." Greg said turning to Catherine as he bowed down, kissing her hand.

"Thank-you Mr. Sanders, please let Miss Sidle know that I was more than happy to help and would like to see her once more before docking in New York That is of course, if she would desire." Catherine said with a smile as Greg did one in return.

"I will relay that to her, enjoy your time in our neck of the woods, have a good day Mr. Grissom," Greg paused and smiled again, "Miss Willows." He said and disappeared back to his table across the room.

Catherine eyed the young man as he went over to a table with another couple and two little girls. She watched Sara stand, her eyes focused on Catherine as Greg was saying something that made the young woman smile. She waved as Catherine did the same, noticing that one of the little girls was Sara's daughter. She broke her eyes away and went to grab the glass off of the round table when Gil stopped her.

"You can't drink, not with a baby inside you." Gil replied as Catherine sighed, placing the glass back down. Gil smiled as he reached for his, downing half the glass in one gulp. Catherine watched intently, never witnessing anyone drink like that before. He placed the glass back down and smiled, "What? Have you never seen a man drink before?" He quipped.

"Well…no, I haven't, not like that at least," Catherine replied with a smirk. "You sure are full of surprises Mr. Grissom."

The music ended once more as another eruption of applause filled the room. Moments later the band started up again with a new song as Catherine began tapping her foot to the beat of the music while sitting in the chair. She watched Greg take Sara's daughter out to the dance floor with him for this song. She smiled, thinking once more of the baby growing inside her. Quickly she pushed those thoughts aside, not wanting Edward to poison her mind on this lovely afternoon. She suddenly got a wild idea, something that she could not believe was crossing her mind but made her smile broaden at the mere thought of it. Catherine stood from her chair, leaving her heels tucked under the table and extended her hand to Gil, motioning for him to follow.

Quickly Gil set his almost empty glass of beer down on the table as he stood, grasping Catherine's hand allowing her to lead her through the room towards the back left hand corner. Out from behind the crowd of passengers an unused platform came into view. It was about two feet off the ground with wooden planks that looked like fresh cedar. Catherine approached it as she grabbed the hem of her dress, allowing Gil to help her up there. He stood, watching her for a moment, wondering exactly what Catherine had in mind. That was when she began to move her stocking feet to the music, quickly, tap dancing.

"Catherine, have you lost your mind!" Gil yelled his eyes mesmerized by the fluid movements she made. He noticed that a small crowd of women and men began to form around them, clapping to the beat of the music and cheering her on. Children butted their way to the front to watch the lady from first class dance up a storm for them down in the general room.

Catherine giggled, closing her eyes, letting the beat of the music take her as she kept her feet in time, her dress twirling around her feet. She could hear the crowd cheering her on, knowing they were watching her every move. When she opened her eyes to peer out at the room Gil was still standing off to the side, his white dress shirt drenched in sweat as his hands were clapping in time. Beside him a few of the children began to imitate what Catherine was doing as some decided to hop up on the platform to join her. It was big enough to hold at least ten people and imitate her as she smiled at them, grabbing the girl's hands and beginning to dance in a large circle hearing them laugh. She caught something out of the corner of her eyes as Catherine lifted her head from the small group of girls, one of which was Sara's daughter. A black mist was floating throughout the crowd. There was only two people that would be down here in suits; Charles and Edward. She waited until she could get a better view, his back was to her for the moment but she had a gut instinct on who that was. Moments later the man turned and the green eyes of Edward were staring back at her, a smug smile on his lips. All of the colour drained from Catherine's face as she could see him advancing through the crowd, making his way over to them.

Catherine let go of the little girl's hands, rushing over to the side of the platform as Gil helped her down once more. He was about to commemorate her for the excellent little dance she had just put on but could see the fear in her eyes. "Catherine, what's wrong?" He asked.

Before Catherine was able to respond Edward was before them, anger inflaming his eyes and his nostrils flared. "Mr. Grissom, I would like to introduce you to Edward Anderson, my ex husband." She muttered as Gil looked at the man before them, gently stepping between Catherine and Edward.

"Catherine, I thought we had an agreement," Edward spat, pushing past Gil and snatching Catherine's already bruised wrist. "Come with me, now!"

Gil was quick to intervene as he pushed Edward back, releasing his hold on Catherine's wrist once more. "She is not going anywhere with you Edward." He stated, asserting his dominance as the crowd began to form around the two brawling rich men.

Edward began to laugh, "She's bewitched you, you fool! Do you know she is with child? _My child_." He stressed with a snicker.

"Yes, I do know and we have agreed to address that issue when the need arises. You have lost her Edward, and you are never going to get her back."

"Oh, we will see about that." Edward pounced, tackling Gil to the ground, pinning him there. Catherine gasped as the crowd stood by and watching, not wanting to get involved.

Gil raised his arms to block Edward's punch as he grabbed the man by his neck and sent him sailing to the ground with hidden strength. Edward's head bounced off the floor, dazing him for a moment as Gil was able to punch him square in the nose causing a rush of blood to start pooling down his face. Catherine grabbed Gil's raised arm, seeing he was ready to strike once more, his eyes red with fury. She pulled him to his feet and through the crowd, making their way back to the main doors. She looked back once to see Edward clambering to his feet, shoving off the men that were trying to help him and wiping the blood from his broken nose. He then looked up, staring into her eyes once more before taking off after them.

- **Meanwhile** -

Greg watched the young rich lady get up on top of the small platform at the back of the room, he smiled seeing that she was relaxed, feeling at home in the general room. Sasha was instantly tugging on his pants requesting that she go over there and see what was happening, wanting to join in. She claimed on remembering her from the stern of the ship when they were leaving Liverpool. Sara was engaged in a conversation with August while David was off catching some air on the boat deck. He agreed to take both girls over there and see what all the commotion was about.

When they made it through the crowd Sasha and Neleh took off, climbing up the platform and joining Miss Willows in the dancing. He smiled, watching them all join hands and dance in a circle, laughing and having a grand old time. He looked back and smiled at Sara who waved, he did the same in return when he caught the glimpse of another man walking through the crowd in a black tuxedo. It was not every day you see three first class people down in the general room. Greg waved it off at first, thinking that maybe it was the woman's man servant, just keeping tabs on the young couple. His thoughts were quickly changed when he caught the glint of the man's emerald green eyes before he hastily made his way over to the platform.

Greg turned his attention back to the girls on the platform, seeing the fear cloud the young woman's eyes as the colour drained from her face. Not long after she broke away from the young girls who didn't seem to care as they continued dancing in a circle, giggling. He watched Mr. Grissom help her down and before they were able to leave, the other man in a suit was upon them. The crowd quickly changed their gaze from the platform to the argument that was taking place. He tried to push his way through, ready and willing to assist if need be.

He watched the unknown man tackle the young Mr. Grissom to the floor with a thud as he blocked the punches with his arm. Then he grabbed the other man's neck, sending him sailing to the ground, dazed. Greg was about to intervene when he watched Mr. Grissom smack him hard in the nose as blood poured. The young man knew how to fight, Greg would give him that. Before he laid on another one Miss Willows grabbed him, hauling him to his feet as they disappeared throughout the crowd. The other man clambered to his feet soon after and took off, following the young couple back towards the doors.

Greg watched the couple dash and dart between the people, the young woman's adrenaline all fear based as she pulled her lover behind her. He saw them leave through the swing doors when Sara came up along side him, placing a hand on his forearm. He turned his attention away from the man pursuing them and smiled at Sara, who looked concerned about the events that took place.

"What happened Greg?" She asked as Sasha and Neleh came up beside them.

"Someone is after Mr. Grissom and Miss Willows, not exactly sure who, but who ever he was, she was quite afraid of him." Greg explained as worry darkened his eyes and his smile turned into a scowl.

"My God, I hope they will be alright?" Sara gasped as Sasha wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, holding her tight.

Greg smiled, bringing Sara in for a kiss, "I'm sure they will be fine darling. Come, lets go back to August." He said leading them through the crowd once more.

- **Meanwhile** -

Catherine and Grissom had managed to make it down the long corridor bringing them back out towards the lifts. They stopped for a moment, catching their breaths as she eyed that the lifts were all in use. They were going to have to take the stairs. She grabbed Gil's hand once more as he was panting, this had probably been the most exhilarating day of his life as they made there way to the stairs, Edward's booming voice sounding from behind. They needed to take a break before Eddie would catch up to them. The couple kept ascending the stairs, Catherine could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her feet felt cold against the wooden steps and that was when she realized she was barefoot. She had left her shoes down in the General Room. They finally made it to B deck on the Grand Staircase as Catherine's pulse quickened, her breathing becoming rasp and her abdomen beginning to cry out in pain. She could hear Edward gaining on them, thundering up each step, closing in fast.

Catherine and Grissom emerged on B deck, taking a sharp left when she bumped into a man, not really paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up it was Charles who was standing before her, relief washed over his face as he grabbed Catherine's shoulders, steadying her.

"Miss Willows, I was looking for you, you're mother -" Charles began to explain as Catherine was ushering him towards their stateroom.

"I'm sorry Charles but there is no time, Mr. Anderson is close behind, very upset and bleeding. Please, make sure he does not enter my stateroom." She huffed as Charles narrowed his eyes, knowing all along Edward was up to no good.

He nodded opening the door for Catherine, "Of course Miss. I will make sure the matter is taken care of." He stated as Catherine smiled, thanking him and pulling Gil into her room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Edward emerged from around the corner, his nose still bleeding his eyes a furry and his cheeks flushed. He saw Charles and the glare in his own eyes, "Where is Miss Willows Charles, I demand to speak to her this moment!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Sir, I am not at liberty to say," Charles replied with a smirk, as he held up his hand to get Edward to stop advancing.

Edward was through with formalities as he ran at the man head first. Charles was anticipating this however and stepped aside, wrapping his arm around Edwards neck and sending him down to the floor with a thump. The commotion of the two men alerted those in the vicinity as someone went to go fetch the master of arms. Edward kept struggling under Charles's strong grip, blood smearing all over the rug and each other.

Catherine had her ear pressed to the door as Gil was sitting on the couch, trying to catch his breath. His left hand was swollen from punching Edward in the face downstairs and it needed ice. He got up, walking over to the ice bucket and placed a few cold cubes upon his heated skin. He watched Catherine, seeing the smile on her face as they could both hear the Master of Arms arriving, breaking up the two men on the floor. Not long after there was a snapping sound of the cuffs being tightened around someone's wrist and the shouts of Edward in protest of everything happening. Not long after there was a knock on the door as Catherine quickly unlocked it, allowing Charles to step into the room as she poked her head out the door watching Edward be carted off.

"All taken care of Miss," Charles said with a smile as Catherine gave him a strong embrace. "He shouldn't be bothering you two the rest of the voyage."

"Thank-you Charles," She breathed into his neck as Gil gave him a nod of approval, soaking his hand with ice.

Charles walked over to Gil, checking out his hand seeing how swollen his knuckles had become, "Your first time in a fight Mr. Grissom?" He said as he went and got a towel from the bathroom and wrapped some ice cubes in it before returning to the couch.

Gil nodded his head as he eyed Catherine who was standing by the fire place, a smile on her lips, "Yes, is it that obvious." He stated as Catherine turned to look at him her gaze was full of desire.

Charles stifled a laugh and looked over to Catherine, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, much better now that I have my two knights at my side." She whispered joining them on the couch, she took the cloth from Charles's hand as she dabbed Gil's knuckles there eyes infused within one another. "Thank-you." She breathed and kissed him on the cheek.

Charles stood, straightening out his suit jacket, feeling a bit out of place. "I will leave you two be for now, Miss Willows, your mother requests you join her for dinner this evening, I am going to go speak to the Master of Arms and make sure Mr. Anderson stays were he is best suited." He then exited the room, leaving Catherine and Grissom alone once more.

- **6:00 PM -**

Greg and Sara were enjoying and evening stroll, the sun was casting an orange and red hue in the sky as they had finally gotten away from the celebrations downstairs. It appeared that today marked the halfway mark in _Titanic_'s maiden voyage across the North Atlantic and thre was to be a special dinner prepared for all passengers. Greg had Sara wrapped in his arms, a blanket around her shoulders and she shuddered in the chilled air. They were walking at a leisurely pace enjoying the tranquility and silence between them. They made there way to the benches on the stern section of the ship seeing that Sasha was sitting there with Neleh, both of them had their dolls wrapped in blankets and were singing them songs to lull them to sleep. The young couple approached as Sasha looked up, raising her arms to show Sara how well she was taking care of Francesca.

"Mama, did you used to do this to me when I was a baby?" Sasha asked as Sara sat beside her, running her hands through her brown locks.

Sara smiled and nodded, "All the time, you used to love being rocked to sleep." She whispered.

"Will you and Greg have a baby so I can do that do my brother or sister?"

Sara looked up at Greg, seeing him smile, his face never changing, "Someday I hope to have a baby with your mother Sasha. By then you will be old enough to rock her to sleep, teach her, her ABC's and even change her smelly diapers." He said as Sasha giggled.

"What makes you so sure we would have a girl?" Sara asked, resting her hand on his knee.

"Well, it could be a boy, but either way, the baby would have enough love to fill this ship, don't you agree?"

Sara closed her eyes, imagining their perfect little family in New York, free of the pestilence of England and starting their brand new life together. The thoughts brought tears to Sara's eyes as she could feel Greg's lips on her cheeks, kissing them away. "I would love to have a baby with you." She whispered, grasping his chin and pulling him in for a kiss.

Neleh and Sasha giggled as they went back to tending to their own "babies" clutched in their arms.

- **7:30 PM -**

Catherine sat across from her mother, sharing a small two seater table at the A La Carte Restaurant up on A deck. She did not want to go down to the dinning hall, wanting some private time to talk with her daughter. Whenever they were alone in the stateroom and tried to talk to one another they would fight. Lady Willows hoped that by speaking with Catherine in a public place would stop such banter from arising once more between them. Since her husband died, Catherine and her had been more oil and water then they ever were. Given, Catherine was always very close to her father and took his death very hard, they seemed to have drifted to opposite spectrum of what was required of a young woman in today's society. Now they sat in the darkened room, there tables lit by small oil lanterns that would cast an eerie glow among their smug faces.

Lady Willows watched her daughter move pieces of beef around her plate, hardly touching a bite of what was being offered as a congratulations to the White Star Line for the halfway mark of their ships maiden voyage. She grabbed her glass of wine, noticing that Catherine was not indulging with one as well, her usual drink of choice at dinner. The cold white wine felt refreshing as she eyed her daughter seeing a hint of sadness in her blue eyes. She set the glass down once more, extending her left hand across the table and gingerly touching Catherine's.

"Are you thinking about your father again?" She asked watching Catherine finally meet her gaze, the first time since leaving the stateroom.

"He would have loved it aboard the _Titanic_, father was always a man of great taste." She muttered, stabbing a piece of beef with her fork and bringing it to her lips, savoring the sweet smell of the cooked meat.

"Yes, that he was. Catherine, I am sorry if I have been hard on you the past while, your father's untimely passing has not left me without remorse, guilt and scars as well. It may appear to you that I am being callous and forthright, but you must understand that everything I do, I do for you."

Catherine sat in silence, chewing on her piece of beef before swallowing, forcing herself to keep the food down. She did not have much of an appetite, but knew that if she refused dinner with her mother more questions would need to be addressed. Gil had agreed they would meet up afterwards, maybe take a walk along the boat deck before retiring for the evening. He felt unclean in his sweaty clothes and wanted to look after his hand as best he could. Not long after Charles left the cabin a few hours prior, Gil did the same, leaving Catherine to prepare herself for dinner. She looked up at her mother, not exactly sure what subject to approach first, but figured the one best to be said in public was that which was growing inside her.

"I'm with child." She said, sipping her water as her mother stopped, staring at her daughter for a moment. "I had found out a week before we left to Liverpool."

"How, how long?" Lady Willows whispered.

"Two months the Doctor speculates."

"Why did you not tell me sooner, I would have requested you stay in England and rest while I attended to the business in New York."

Catherine sighed, closing her eyes, "That is exactly why I did not say anything Mother. I want to go to America, there is nothing left for me in England." She stated, cutting another piece of her beef.

"There is Edward." Her mother quipped as it was now Catherine's turn to stop and stare.

"Edward and I are over. He tried to attack Mr. Grissom today, he has threatened me, hanging our child over my head as if it was a prized steak. I refuse to have any more dealings with the man." She seethed, setting down her knife and removing the long evening gloves, placing them on the table beside her. "He is an animal, the reasons I divorced him still stand true, not matter if he is the father of this child or not." She then brushed her hair away from her face, exposing her bruised wrist to the light for her mother to take note of.

Lady Willows's eyes widened as she grabbed her daughter's wrist, inspecting the bruise more closely, not believing what her daughter was saying. "He, he was such a great man, your father loved him, he was so kind and generous. I-I just can't-" She stuttered releasing her daughter's hand and grabbing her glass of wine once more, her fingers now trembling.

"Father hated him, told me to stay away from the beginning and I was a fool to not listen. Mr. Grissom and I are in love mother, he will take care of me, he will take care of the baby. I don't ever want to hear the name Edward breathed in my presence again."

Lady Willows resumed eating her beef, as the silence grew between the mother and daughter, "Who exactly is this Mr. Grissom?" She asked, dabbing her lips with the cloth napkin. Embroidered in the corner was the symbol for the White Star Line.

"Mr. Andrew's, another man who believes his power supersedes everything, nephew. He has a promising job in New York at the University in the Science Department. He is kind, handsome, charming and above all he respects me for who I am, not what I represent." Catherine explained, a smile forming on her lips at the thoughts of Gil.

Lady Willows's eyes lit up at the connection to Mr. Thomas Andrews, a man she was obviously pining for. It was the only reason she would agree to go on two tours of a ship she could careless about. Catherine huffed, seeing that her mother was still all about the money and Catherine vowed she would never, ever turn out that way. Catherine dabbed her face as well, resting the napkin atop her plate as she pushed her chair back. She stood, collecting her gloves and purse as her mother stared up at her. "And where do you think you are going?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"I am going for a walk on the boat deck with Mr. Grissom before retiring for the evening. Thank-you for dinner mother, I hope it was as bearable for you as if was for me." She stated, walking past the table, leaving her mother and the restaurant before heading up to the boat deck.

* * *

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic so, why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to gloss over.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember  
**

- **Sunday April 14th, 1912 - 4:00 AM** -

Sara opened her eyes, her ears attuned to a soft moan that was reverberating through her stateroom. She sat up, the covers falling from her shoulders as she looked around the dark room, her eyes making out small shapes and figures in the dim moonlight coming from the porthole. It was the middle of the night, the whole deck was still, people were now sleeping off the party above them. She looked beside her and noticed that she was alone in her bunk, wondering where Greg had gone off too. Sara closed her eyes, trying to think of the events of last night. Greg had walked her back to the stateroom, carrying Sasha in his arms, fast asleep and resting against his shoulder. They gently laid her down on her bunk, tucking her in under the covers before embracing in a good night kiss. Greg said he had to go back to the party, he was scared David would get into a brawl due to him being intoxicated and feeling astute. Sara allowed him, saying she was going to stay with Sasha and would stay up, awaiting his return. She must have dozed off before he ever did.

Sara heard the moan again, this time louder. It was coming from the bunk below her; Sasha. She quickly jumped down, her feet hitting the cement floor with a slap as she knelt beside the bunk, seeing her daughter's cocooned form tossing under her blankets, moaning and mumbling to herself.

"No Mama, don't go back, come with me into the lifeboat," Sasha moaned in her sleep as Sara gently grabbed her shoulder, stilling her for a moment,"No, don't leave me!" She screamed into the room.

"Sasha," Sara whispered, "Wake up sweetheart." She soothed, brushing her fingers across her daughter's hair and scalp feeling a cold sweat upon her skin.

Sasha could hear her mother's voice as she slowly opened her eyes in the darkened room. She could make out the jaw line and dark circles of her mother's eyes in the moonlight that entered their small cabin. "Mama? I-I had a bad dream." She muttered, nuzzling her head in Sara's hand.

"I know baby, I'm right here." Sara said kissing her forehead and smiling in the moonlight, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Sasha smiled back, but Sara still caught the fear that glinted in the little girls eyes. She sat up in her bed, the bunk squeaking as she grabbed Francesca, clutching her close to her chest. "I had a nightmare Mama, the ship was sinking and you put me, Neleh, and August on a lifeboat but, but there wasn't enough room for you." She whispered into her dolls hair, tears glinted in the light as she hugged herself tighter. "I was so scared," She breathed.

Sara went further into the bunk, ducking her head down to make sure she did not knock it off the wooden bottom to her own above. She curled her legs up and stared at her daughter, raising her chin from the head of her doll to look into her eyes once more. Sara used her thumbs to wipe away her fallen tears as Sasha embraced her mother, crying into the nap of her neck. "Shh, it's all right, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to us," Sara soothed, stroking her daughters back, her fingers getting caught in her brown curls.

Sara then heard the cabin door creek open as the yellow light from the hall casted into the room. She looked up and could see Greg standing in the doorway, his eyes full of sleep and a lopsided grin on his lips. She rocked Sasha in her arms, whispering in her ear, keeping her hands along her back, hoping to calm down the sobbing. Sara then glanced across the room and could see Neleh was still fast asleep and August as well, neither of them stirring.

"What's the matter over here?" Greg's hoarse voice sounded as he gently closed the door, enveloping them in darkness once more.

"Sasha had a nightmare, I'm just trying to calm her down." Sara whispered as Greg came and joined them on the bunk, the bed creaking under the additional weight. "Shh, it's okay, Greg is here, we are not going anywhere." She repeated feeling her daughter hiccup against her neck, her tears felt heated against her cool skin.

"What was the nightmare about?"

Sasha lifted her head off Sara's shoulder, her brown eyes blackened in the room but the tears still glinted, "The ship was sinking and Mama couldn't come with me in the lifeboat, there wasn't enough room." She sobbed, wiping her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

Greg looked to Sara seeing the concern on her face as she kissed her daughter's head once again, burrowing her eyes in her hair, not wanting Greg to see her own fear. "That won't happen Sasha, this ship, remember it's unsinkable. Your mother and I would never leave you alone, I promise you that." He said extended out his pinky finger, smiling at the little girl. "You have my word."

Sasha looked from Greg to her mother, hoping for some sort of direction on what to do next. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Sasha mustered a smile, wrapping her pinky around Greg's and squeezing tight. Sara smiled as she rested her daughter back down on the bed, tucking her under the sheets once more. Sasha hugged Francesca close to her chest as Sara bent down and kissed her on the cheeks, tasting the salt of her daughter's tears.

"That's my big girl," Sara said as she could see Sasha's eyes getting heavy. "Now go back to sleep darling, tomorrow we get to see Miss Willows." Sara said with a smile which she knew would lift her daughter's spirits. She could see Greg shift off the bed from behind her, his presence was enough to make her own fears melt away.

Greg helped Sara up on to the top bunk as he followed suit, allowing her some time to get comfortable before laying down beside her. He nuzzled his body against her, his back against the wall as she molded her small frame to his own. He kissed her neck, brushing away her hair and feeling how heated her skin was. Sara reached for his hand, clasping it within her own and squeezing it tight, making sure that all of this was real. She over looked her bunk, staring out into the darkness of their cabin. Her daughter's dream was the exact same as what she had two nights prior. The screams, the cold, the water, it was all still vivid in her mind. Even though this ship was deemed unsinkable, it was still man made. Sometimes nature, or God, can out do human construction.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness love, I missed you while I was gone." Greg muttered into the nape of her neck, his lips gentle and supple.

"It's alright, is David okay?" Sara asked, hoping to distract her mind from the dark thoughts that were beginning to seep in once more.

"A little worse for wear, got into a bit of an argument with a old Irish bloke, but I was there to intervene. No one got seriously injured. I brought him back to our cabin, tucked him into bed to sleep off his drunken stupor. He should be all better by morning."

Sara craned her neck, able to look into the Greg's eyes as she kissed him gently, "Thank-you for coming, I love you Greg." Sara breathed, closing her tired eyes.

"I love you too Sara, now go to sleep. " He instructed, closing his own eyes and beginning to cascade into what his life will be like once arriving in America.

- **10:00 AM - **

Catherine was sitting in front of her vanity, her blonde locks cascading down her left shoulder in small ringlets. Some of her hair was pulled back, held in place with numerous bobby pins as she kept a few strands to cover the stitches that were on her forehead. The small oil lamp was on beside her, her curtains still closed leaving her in a darkened room even though it was another clear, crisp day out on the North Atlantic. She stared at her reflection, admiring her natural beauty that was she was gifted with since birth. Catherine's blue eyes were bright as she applied the powder to her face, covering the dark, puffy circles under her eyes and the bruising around her stitches. The doctor had been by earlier to check on her, commenting that the stitches were healing quite nicely. He took note of the bruise on her arm. She told him it was alright, and asked what precautions she should be taking for the baby. He was shocked to learn she was with child, but told her a few remedies to use to reduce morning sickness.

Now she sat, staring at herself in the mirror, re-evaluating everything that has happened to get her to this point. The silver slip that hung loosely on her shoulders was low cut and smooth against her white, milky skin. The room was warm, but her nipples were still erect under the thin fabric as she could feel how cold and clammy her skin had gone. Catherine grabbed the perfume bottle to her left, spritzing a mist of it into the air as she closed her eyes, taking in the soft scent of roses. She stood, walking over to her closet and picking out a violet dress, one that was long, resting just above her ankles. It was velvet and soft against her nimble fingers. There were ruffles on the short sleeves that were white and lace. She slipped the dress over her head as the fabric formed to every curve of her body. She grabbed a pair of black, nylon stockings as she raised her leg up onto the bed, pulling the fabric up her cream coloured leg.

There was a knock on her bedroom door as it opened and Gil appeared before her, dressed once again in a suit and a smile on his freshly shaven face. She smiled as her blonde hair fell to the side while she did the same with her other leg, rolling the nylons up and under her dress. Gil remained in the doorway for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight before him, watching as she smoothed the fabric over her legs and pulled her dress down, watching her every move. Catherine turned her back to Gil exposing the corset strings as she brushed her hair to the side to allow him easy access.

"Would you mind darling." Catherine asked, her hand gripping the oak post to her bed as she stood up straight, her eyes trained ahead of her.

Gil cleared his throat as he approached Catherine, the scent of her perfume once again filling the room. He grabbed the strings, his fingers trembling with nerves. He had never done up a woman's corset before, he was afraid he would cause agony for doing it too tight. Gil closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Are you sure you should be wearing this in your, uh, condition?" He asked, his breath hot against the nap of her neck. He could feel Catherine's lips curl into a smile.

"I will be fine, I promise you. Just pull tight and tie it in a bow once you reach the bottom." Catherine stated, her fingers gripping the bed post tighter, anticipating the pain that would come.

Gil grabbed the lace and pulled tight, feeling Catherine's body go rigid. He kept going down, pulling the strings as he went, feeling the fabric constrict across her back and chest. He could tell she was holding her breath as he looked at her fingers that had gone white from gripping the wood so hard. Once Gil reached the bottom he tied the strings into a neat bow as it rest just above her hips. His fingers grazed across her backside, snaking there way around her waist as he pulled her in closer. Catherine let go of the bed post allowing her body to relax as she pressed against Gil, feeling his hard member against the small of her back.

"Do corsets excite you Mr. Grissom?" Catherine quipped as she turned around, her eyes dancing with intrigue.

Gil averted his eyes from her chest, seeing the fabric fit snug against her breasts, bounding them together, and into her eyes. A blush coloured his cheeks. "It's not the corset that excites me Miss Willows." He responded and kissed her, hearing her moan beneath him.

Catherine raised her arms, wrapping them around his broad shoulders running them along the wool fabric of his suit. She wanted to continue this, wanted to take him on the bed right now, undress and wrap themselves in the silk sheets but, she couldn't. There was a Sunday service happening in the dinning hall, all guests aboard were welcome to join. This was her opportunity to see Sara and her daughter once more before they docked. She broke her lips away, walking past Gil and grabbing her shawl in her closet that was opaque as she tied it around her shoulders. She grabbed a pair of purple gloves, ones that would match her dress and slipped them on, wanting to hide her bruised wrist from view to avoid unwanted attention. She then slipped on a pair of black heels as they fit snug against her feet before looking back at Gil whose eyes were burning holes in her body.

"How was dinner with your mother last evening?" He asked as Catherine hunted for a satchel that would match her dress.

She stopped, producing a small silver clutch that would have to do. Catherine looked up at Gil, triumphant in her find and then she sighed. Her mother was the last thing on her mind. "It was alright I suppose, I told her about the baby." She said, walking back over to Gil, his eyes getting wide with surprise. "I don't believe she will shoving Edward in our faces any longer."

"Oh, and why is that?" Gil managed to say, his mind still wrapping around Catherine telling her mother how her daughter is now a black mark upon society.

Catherine smirked, grabbing his hand and leading her out towards the salon, "I believe my wrist was convincing enough that he is not the man she has perceived him to be. Do not worry about my mother Gil, I believe she will mind what she does and says around me from now on." She reasoned as they opened the door to the hall and made there way to the dinning hall on C deck.

- **Meanwhile** -

Sasha and Neleh were running ahead, dressed in their best Sunday clothes for the service as they approached the stairs leading up from D deck to C deck. The girls were giggling, there dolls left behind in the stateroom as they held each others' hand, dashing up the stairs. The two love entranced couples were not too far behind, along with a large crowd of Third Class passengers that wanted to take advantage of seeing the upper decks. Sara was coiled around Greg, holding the railing as she ascended the staircase, the hem of her daughter's dress disappearing around the corner.

"Sasha! Wait darling!" Sara called as she let go of Greg and chased after her daughter before she got lost in the swarm of people.

Sasha looked back to her mother, seeing the scowl on her face for running off, but was no longer paying any attention to where she was headed. That was when she collided with a young woman, clutching at her waist to stop from falling over on her face. When she looked up she saw that it was Miss Willows, the lady from the General Room. Her eyes widened at how beautiful she looked in her purple dress and black stockings. Her blue eyes were bright and her blonde hair was pushed to the side. Sasha then felt someone grab her by the hand, pulling her away from the beautiful woman that stood before her.

"Miss Willows, I'm terribly sorry." Sara said as she pulled Sasha beside her, gripping her wrist to make sure she did not escape again.

"It's quite alright, I was hoping to run into you and your daughter today." Catherine replied with a smile as she bent down to be eye level with Sasha, watching as the young girl buried her face in her mother's skirt, afraid. "What's your name sweetheart?" She asked as Greg and another couple came to join them in the middle of the room.

"Sasha," The little girl whispered, her brown eyes full of sorrow, "I'm sorry I ran into you, I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright Sasha, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Catherine, I would like to ask your mother, Mr. Sanders and your friends to join me and Mr. Grissom on the boat deck after the service, if that's alright?"

Sasha looked up at her mother, practically begging through her brown eyes for her mother to say yes to spending the afternoon with the rich couple. Sara smiled down at her daughter before turning to Catherine, eying the stitches on her forehead but not uttering a word. "We would be delighted to spend the afternoon with you both." She said, casting her eyes away from Catherine's.

"Excellent, we will see you after the service then."

"If you follow us, we will show you where the dinning hall is." Gil said, grabbing Catherine's hand as they lead the way. He pulled her in close, his lips against her ear, "You will make a wonderful mother Miss Willows," He breathed, kissing her neck as his eyes moved to the two girls behind them, giggling at the young couple.

Catherine felt her cheeks darken, "And you Mr. Grissom, have a lot to learn about children." She stated with a smirk as they entered the dinning room.

When they reached the double doors leading towards the first class reception room Catherine nodded at the man standing by the door as Gil did the same. It was obvious his eyes were trained everywhere but where they were supposed to be. His gaze then fell to the group of third class passengers following behind the young couple as he scowled in disgust. Catherine stopped, bringing her eyes to meet his gaze, her blue eyes burning with fury.

"Does the human race disgust you, young man? For I do not see an animal that is worthy of the look upon your face." She quipped as the man quickly stood up straight, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Miss Willows, please, forgive my rudeness." He mumbled before Catherine smiled, walking through the threshold with the group behind, feeling as if she was the Queen of England who just sentenced a man to the gallows.

She spotted her mother who was standing beside Charles and Mr. Andrews. She rolled her eyes, wondering what charm her mother had to out on to get front row for this service. She noticed that the room was going to be divided by class, there was no mistaking that. Catherine turned back, smiling at the girls and waving as they eagerly did one in return, taking their spots in the back of the room. Gil lead them up to the front, seeing that it was inevitable for them to have to stand with her mother and his Uncle. Mr. Andrews spotted his nephew and Catherine as a smile radiated his face, his eyes going soft at the sight of his nephew in love. Catherine smiled, still angry for the inappropriate behaviour on their first night at sea as she met eyes with her mother. She narrowed her eyes, gripping Gil more tightly as other passengers were still filling the large room.

"Mother this is Gilbert Grissom, Mr. Andrews very charming and intelligent nephew I spoke of at dinner last night. Mr. Grissom, my mother, Lady Lilian Willows." Catherine said doing the introductions as Gil grabbed Lady Willows's hand and kissed the top of it.

"You have a very generous and beautiful daughter Lady Willows, I can see where she gets those good genes from." He stated, his eyes staring up at the older, beautiful woman seeing the blush form on her cheeks.

"You are quite the charmer Mr. Grissom. I hope you are able to take care of my daughter, she can be quite difficult at times." Lady Willows quipped, eying her daughter's scowl out of the corner of her eye.

Gil raised his head, pulling Catherine in closer to him, "I will take great care of her, you have more word." He said, kissing her cheek as he watched Lady Willows's hard exterior begin to soften at the romantic gesture.

She nodded her approval before turning her attention back to the small podium in front of them, watching as their Captain, the leader of this service, took his position. Catherine noted that he was dressed in a recently pressed Captains uniform, his white hair combed as he rested his hat underneath his left arm. His beard was recently trimmed as he overlooked the crowd of passengers that decided to attend the service. His eyes washed over the crowd as he stood stock still, his body almost rigid. Catherine smiled when his eyes met his, as he did one in return, beginning to relax before beginning the service.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Greg, would you be able to put me on your shoulders, I cannot see?" Sasha asked, tugging at the mans dress pants.

Greg smiled, as he bent down allowing Sasha to climb on his shoulders. "Hold on to tight sweetheart." He said before standing once again.

Sasha was able to see for miles, being taller then everyone in the room. The dinning hall was marvelous, the walls painted a white with wooden trim. The carpet was a beautiful design and was very soft beneath the soles of her feet. She could see the large round tables off to the side where the First Class passengers would enjoy their meals in luxury. She could see the Captain at the small, rectangular podium in the centre of the room, the large bay windows behind him casting the sunlight upon them. She smiled and waved as he looked right at her, his eyes glinting with anticipation for he was the one making history, everyone else was just along for the ride. She turned and saw Neleh asked David to do the same as the girls giggled, trying to find Miss Willows and Mr. Grissom among the large brimmed hats and beautiful gowns and suits.

"Over there Sasha!" Neleh stated, pointing her hand at the young couple off to the left of the Captain up in the front row.

Sasha smiled, seeing the purple of Miss Willows's dress, her blonde hair draped over her shoulder and back as she stood, her hands entwined with Mr. Grissom's who stood to the left of her. Beside him was an older woman, Sasha assumed was Mr. Grissom's mother and then another younger gentleman, not the same one who was down in the General Room instigating a fight the day before. She looked down at her own mother, seeing how happy she was to be here, to be with Greg and to have her dream come true.

Suddenly there was a hush the fell across the room as the Captain opened up the small pamphlet in front of him, clearing his throat before beginning to sing _Eternal Father, Strong to Save_, a favourite amongst the maritime services. The crowd began to follow the Captains strong voice, everyone's voice beginning to mold into one as the words echoed throughout the room.

_...__Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!..._They sang as Sasha joined in, closing her eyes and getting lost in the hymn.

- **2:00 PM -**

The service was over two hours ago and as promised Catherine and Gil met with Sara and Sasha out on the boat deck. It was easy for her to avoid being roped into tea with her mother and some of the other ladies from the service. The crowd was a great diversion and Catherine took ample opportunity of it. She and Gil disappeared out the side door of the dinning hall, emerging on the starboard side of the ship. The air was crisp as Catherine's shawl blew in the breeze. Gil began to remove his suit jacked to place upon her arms but Catherine declined, saying the fresh air felt good after the tension that was upheld in the dinning hall. He could not have agreed more.

They made their way towards the stern, knowing that once again the class restrictions would be back in place. The third class would be ushered to their sections of the ship as if they were cattle. The stern was where the poop deck was, and it was the section of the boat the Third Class passengers had to enjoy the sea air. Most of the passengers would be going down to the general room, getting another party started filled with bag pipes and dancing once more.

Catherine was sitting on one of the benches that lined the middle of the deck, Sara and August were seated her, laughing at a story she just told of her own childhood. Sasha was sitting on Sara's knee, her eyes full of life and excitement. Catherine reached out with her gloved hand and caressed the little girls cheek, her own eyes welling with tears in hopes that one day her own child would be as beautiful as Sasha.

"Did you enjoy the service Sasha?" Catherine asked, a smile dancing across her lips.

"I loved it Miss Willows, it was amazing!" The little girl said as Neleh giggled beside her. "Who was the older lady standing with you and Mr. Grissom?" She asked, as Sara shushed her for asking such a personal question.

Catherine looked over at Sara, "It's alright Sara, and please, call me Catherine, there is no need for formalities." She said as Sara nodded, "She was my mother, a miserable old bat, but none the less still my mother."

"What happened to the man who was down in the General Room yesterday? He looked quite angry." Neleh asked, now that formalities were no longer an issue. August smiled in apology for her sisters outburst but it did not seem to phase Catherine.

"He, he's not going to be bother myself or Mr. Grissom any longer. Him and I used to be married, used to be happy once. Now, we are divorced and he believes he can win me back by following me to New York, the fool." Catherine quipped under her breath as she saw the two older women smirk, knowing exactly the type of man Catherine was describing.

Catherine looked across the deck to see Greg, David and Gil deep into a conversation. They appeared relaxed as there hands were animated with the stories they shared and their eyes beaming with exhilaration. She looked down, placing her hand upon her abdomen remembering that the only part of her past that remained was what was growing inside of her this very moment. She bit her lip to stop from crying as she felt Sara place a hand on her own, she winced and pulled it away, feeling the bruise beneath her gloves throb.

"Is everything alright?" Sara asked as Catherine lifted her eyes, the blue turning to ice.

"I'm with child and it scares me to death." Catherine muttered, closing her eyes hoping to regain her composure. "It is not Mr. Grissom's but I know he will treat it as if it is. He is such a kind man, so gentle and charming. I do not deserve to be his lover, I do not deserve to have a Prince Charming." She said looking back at the women before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I do not mean to burden you with my problems, it's just I feel so, _isolated_."

Wasn't that the truth. Catherine was more alone in this then she had ever been before. Her mother was impossible to talk to, to confide in for all they did was argue and if they didn't argue they sat in uncomfortable silence which would eventually lead to arguing. Her father, the only person she felt a connection too since she was little was now dead, taken from her unexpectedly and when she needed him the most. William always believed that her daughter was bound for something more than being a man's respectable wife. She could be herself around her father, getting into mischief and testing the boundaries that were set before her at every turn. All of that drifted away now that he was no longer there to make sure she stayed in line, but also push the envelope. Then there was Edward, a man she had opened her heart too when she was just nineteen years old. Infatuated with his looks, his charm and charisma it did not take long for her to become wrapped around his little finger. They married six months after meeting each other, with the disapproval of her father but, it was the first time since Catherine first became a woman, that she saw a smile purse her mother's lips.

There marriage was a joke, obviously he was marrying her for her money. It was made evident after everything was finalized that he had lost most of his fortune in bad business deals and gambling. Most of which happened before they even met. He kept his troubled past with finances a secret, knowing he would loose Catherine but her Father was not as stupid. He knew from the beginning Edward was after her money and when he refused to help Edward got angry. Instead of taking it out on Catherine's father he would inflict pain upon his wife, depriving her of food, of sleep for hours, sometimes days on end. He would beat, humiliate Catherine at every turn, no matter how much begging and pleading she did with both him and her father. It was not until two years after they were married Catherine had the courage to approach her father, explain everything, show her bruises to him that were hidden beneath her make-up and clothes. William was furious, more so at himself then Edward for not putting a stop this. For not protecting his one and only daughter. Even though divorce was a frowned upon convention, it was the only option and her father helped her achieve that four months before his passing.

Now, as a twist of fate she was pregnant with the bastards child. She did not have the heart to tell her father when he was on his death bed almost two months ago now. She knew he was not going to be able to fight the pain he was in and adding more coals to the fire was the worst decision Catherine could think of. So, instead she kept it from him, from her mother, from everyone. When William died and they needed to travel to New York to finalize arrangements Catherine saw this as her opportunity to begin anew. Meeting Gilbert Grissom was not planned and at first was something she was almost herself going to decline. In the end she was glad she decided to forgo what her instincts were telling her and instead fall in love. Being with Gil, that was what real love was, that was what it was supposed to feel like, be like. Knowing that he would be at her side, that he would stay with her throughout this, take care of her, and this baby it warmed her heart. However, she still felt isolated. Catherine assumed that was the price for not abiding by the rules of society from when she was a little girl.

Sara rubbed Catherine's shoulders, feeling her skin go cold beneath her shawl. Her eyes met those of Greg's from across the boat deck. He smiled at her, playing with the cigarette he had wedged between his lips as Gil was engaged in a conversation with David. She smiled back, feeling like a huge weight was lifted of her shoulders. Her problems seemed almost insignificant in nature compared to what Catherine was carrying around on her back.

"Catherine, everything is going to be fine. I can tell the way Mr. Grissom looks at you, he loves you, truly. The baby might not be his, but he will be a wonderful father, just like you will be a wonderful mother." Sara said, calming the young woman.

Catherine looked up, wiping her eyes to avoid the tears and smiled, clasping her hand around Sara's, "Thank-you Sara, I do hope that once we dock in America we will not loose touch. I do quite enjoy having you as a friend." She said embracing the young woman.

"Of course Catherine, New York is a land of opportunity for everyone, no matter what class you come from." She said eying the men making their way back over to the women on the bench. Sara removed herself from Catherine's heartfelt embrace and smiled as she stood, while Catherine followed suit.

"Would you care to go back inside, the air is beginning to get quite cool." Greg said as he grabbed Sara, twirling her around the boat deck. Her laugh flooded the air. "I would love to take you dancing once again." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"The pleasure would be all mine," Sara said eying Gil and Catherine. "Would you care to join us once more in the General Room?"

"I think Miss Willows and I are going to pass this time and instead go for an afternoon tea." Gil said, pulling Catherine in close to him, his cheeks nuzzled against her hair. "Tomorrow we will venture down once more for a last hurrah before docking in New York in two days time." He said as they began to walk towards the bow of the ship.

"Until tomorrow then, Mr. Grissom, Miss Willows." Greg stated as he watched the young couple saunter on back down the boat deck towards the first class entrance to escape the deathly cold of the North Atlantic air.

- **9:00 PM** -

It had been a wonderful and also exhausting day for Catherine. She was glad to have met up with Sara and her daughter Sasha once again before New York. The fact that the young woman was not phased by Catherine's status in society was an added bonus. Being rich made it hard to make friends that seemed more versed in life then their father or husbands bank accounts. She smiled as she turned over to her side, the silk sheets of her bed sliding across her skin as she stared at the handsome man laying beside her. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, his mind attuned to nothing but his fantasy land. Catherine smiled, taking this moment to evaluate the man before her. He was handsome even with his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in slow, shallow breaths. Like Catherine, he was naked beneath the covers, his muscular form hidden from view.

Catherine reached up with her hand and stroked the side of his cheek feeling how warm his skin was pressed against her palm. Gil then stirred, letting out a small moan ans his eyes slowly opened, peeking at the woman before him. His lips curved into a smile as he kissed Catherine's palm, feeling the magnetic connection surge throughout the bed.

"What are you doing awake my darling?" He moaned as he stirred beneath the sheets, moving closer to his love.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry to have awoken you." Catherine whispered her blue eyes glinting in the dark stateroom, her touch was the only thing guiding her at the moment.

"It is quite alright, are you feeling okay?"

Catherine smiled, today was the first day since getting aboard the _Titanic_ she did not suffer from any type of morning, afternoon or evening sickness. "I feel fine Gil, my wrist is a bit sore, but beyond that I am okay."

Gil reached out with his hand, cupping Catherine's face in the dark feeling her cheek nuzzle against his palm, welcoming his sensual touch. He pulled himself closer to her on the large bed, shrinking the gap between them as he could hear her body move under the sheets. He used his other arm to trace the curves of her legs, following it up to her abdomen, his fingers grazing over her breasts as her nipples instantly got hard beneath his touch. Gil then pulled Catherine's arm towards his lips, kissing her wrist knowing that was where the black and blue resided. He was gentle, careful not to hurt her anymore then she already was. Catherine moaned as his kisses worked there way up her arm, snaking around his neck, their bodies colliding as his lips reached her shoulder blade.

"Gil, you know exactly where to touch me." Catherine breathed, her nose nuzzled in his short hair as he continued to kiss her.

Gil moaned making a trail of across her cheek towards her lips that were ready and waiting to be feathered once more. He pressed his naked body against her, feeling her arms grasp at his back, her nails digging into his skin. He groaned again, feeling his member go hard beneath the sheets, pressing against her abdomen. Catherine shifted her body so she was laying on her back, allowing Gil to straddle her slender frame, tower over her like the lover he was. She gazed up into the pitch dark room, without seeing her eyes she knew she was staring into them, feeling safe and desirable beneath his towering frame. The silk sheets cascaded down his back leaving them both exposed to the warm room, their bodies shadowed by the moonlight that was coming in from the window. This time, Catherine had forgotten to draw the curtains, but unlike her prude self from before, it did not matter.

Catherine ran her fingers down Gil's sculpted biceps, feeling his muscles beneath his skin, knowing that he is strong and a protector but also gentle and soft like a lamb. Her fingers then trialed to his chest, feeling his heart beat quickening beneath the pads of her fingers as her nails scraped through the small hairs upon his chest. She could feel his body relax, molding to her gentle touch as his eyes remained transfixed on her's, his arms bracing himself from above. She tilted her hips towards him, allowing his erection to scrape against the insides of her thighs as her body shuddered in desire. What Catherine wanted more than anything at this moment was Gil inside of her.

"You are so beautiful Catherine," Gil breathed into the still bedroom. He lowered his head, kissing her collar bone as she moaned with satisfaction.

He then proceeded to work a trail down her chest, between her beautiful, perky breasts down towards her navel. His lips brushed against her skin as he could feel her heart racing, her breathing becoming shallow and quickening with every touch, every feel, every sensation that coursed throughout her body. Gil moved his left hand from the sheets as he leaned back on his heels, his hand tracing the curves of Catherine's breath taking figure. He stopped to massage her breasts, hearing her moan and cry for his touch, for more than just his fingers upon her heated skin. In a moment he would be more than happy to oblige. His hands moved down to her legs, feeling how silky smooth they were as he lifted one into the air, his lips touching the inside of her thigh lightly, Catherine arched her back in response. Gil continued to work his trial of kisses down the inside of her leg, all the way to her feet, kissing each one of her toes individually. He then did the same with the other leg, feeling his lover stir with impatience upon the sheets. When he was finished he gazed back at her, a smile on his lips and she was biting down on her own.

"You are absolutely divine Miss Willows, I could do this to you all day." He murmured, his hands resting upon her abdomen as he felt it rise and fall with every breath she took. "Soon you will have the glow of an angel when that baby begins to grow, and I will never tire of seeing your figure, wanting to devour you at every turn on our long journey ahead." Gil then entered her, feeling her whole body collapse around his shaft, her voice letting out a small cry of pleasure.

Catherine's eyes got large as she felt him filling her whole. He was more than ready and so was she, her body feeling hot as he began to move, pushing himself against her body, going slow and sensual, devouring every moment of this. She gripped at the sheets, tearing at the fabric as he hovered over her, his eyes closed, concentrating. She arched her back, allowing him to slide deeper inside, her legs beginning to shake as he picked up speed. Catherine abandoned the sheets as she grabbed his neck, bringing him down as her mouth was against his ear, panting with every thrust as the bed began to shake beneath them. She closed her eyes, feeling her body about to release as Gil kissed her neck, nipping her skin gingerly as she bit her lip to stop from screaming. He then lifted his torso, keeping up the rhythmic pounds between her legs as he leaned back, his hands trailing down her body, stopping at her breasts as he flicked her nipples, tantalizing her even more. She was about to burst, she could feel the urge to no longer hold on as Gil grunted and moaned, getting lost in the act of love making.

She felt it, her whole body shuddered as she released, the warmth spreading between her legs and throughout her body. Gil was not far behind giving one last thrust as he exploded inside of her, his whole body going limp as he cried out her name into the darkened room. He opened his eyes once again, the rainbow of colours that flashed before his eyes was gone and instead he was staring at his beautiful lover, her heart racing and skin soaked in beaded sweat. Gil then pulled himself out, collapsing beside Catherine on the sheets, attempting to catch his breath. She turned to her side, her lips upon his in an instant, the scent of sweat and love filling the room.

"I love you Gil, you complete me." She breathed closing her eyes as her hand fell to his chest.

Gil smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently, nuzzling his cheek inside her palm, "I love you too Catherine." He whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep once more.

* * *

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic so, why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to belittle.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember**

**- Sunday April 14th, 1912 - 11:30 PM - **

Nicholas Stoke, a crew man whose first experience aboard a liner was the _Titanic_ stood, hopping from one foot to the other, trying to keep his body warm in the very cold, North Atlantic air. He was rubbing his frostbitten fingers together, bringing them to his pink nose and blowing on them, trying to keep warm. His black wool uniform and White Star Line issued cap were no match being twelve stories high in the sky. Him and his friend, Richard Brown were to be on iceberg duty this evening. They had lost a wager with two other crew members to who would be cooped up in the crows nest on the coldest night they have had upon this voyage thus far. Rick, or Warrick as he liked to be called, was a betting man and coaxed Nicholas into joining in, claiming they would not loose. It appeared his best friends motives were a bit misread.

"I cannot believe I bloody let you talk me into this," Nicholas stated, his teeth chattering.

Warrick looked out from the black before him to his friend, jumping up and down to stay warm himself. "Oh man up Nick, it's only a bit of cold." He said, peering over the side of the crows nest and down at the boat deck twelve stories down.

The boat deck was eerily quiet this evening, which was no surprise due to how cold it was. There were no clouds in the black sky, the stars were out, but not shinning bright enough. They had misplaced the binoculars when they left port, the crew members having to strain their eyes while on ice berg duty to see something towing out of the black murk. The fact that the ship was still moving at a good pace, regardless of the telegraph warnings they were receiving about ice fields, left the men a bit on edge. They trusted their Captain, he had more experience on the ocean then the two of them put together, but there was no denying the fear that pulsed in their veins.

Nicholas closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of warm, soothing things such as a fire kindling or a hot shower. His mind drifted to his lover, Penelope, or Penny who was in New York awaiting his glorious arrival aboard the _Titanic_. She was amazing, her looks were beautiful, exotic. He could picture her perfectly shaped lips caressing his skin, her touch warming his body from head to toe. He could feel his body begin to relax at the thoughts of Penny as he opened his eyes once more and starred out into the black abyss before them.

"Tomorrow I will win us back the money and our dignity, I promise you." Warrick quipped, nudging his friend in the shoulder.

Nicholas was about to respond when he thought he saw something out in the distance. He gripped the crows nest, leaning his body over the edge and squinting his eyes. He wondered if they were playing tricks on him in the still water. Since there were no waves it was harder to see the breaks of the bergs and without binoculars on a dark, cloudless night if they did see one, there was a great chance it would be too late. Warrick saw what his friend was doing, trying to look and see what he was so intrigued with.

"Do you see something mate?" He asked looking at the young man. "Nick?"

"Ice berg, there's an ice berg dead ahead!" He yelled as the glaciers frame began to emerge from the night sky.

"Bloody hell!" Warrick sounded the brass bell that was beside him, ringing it as loud as he could to alert the men at the helm.

Nick picked up the small telephone that was attached to the wall behind them. He raised the receiver, waiting patiently for someone to answer in the helm. He closed his eyes, hopping up and down silently praying they were able to see it in time. Suddenly he heard a click as a man's voice sounded through the ear piece.

"Do you see something?" He asked calmly.

"A bloody ice berg, straight ahead!" Nick yelled as he then slammed the receiver, his attention back out towards the ocean, the berg now in plain view.

They could hear the men on the helm, yelling orders to port around the berg in hopes to graze its side. There were bells ringing from the engine room being told to reverse engines and the water tight doors being lowered in the belly of the ship. Nick and Warrick kept their eyes trained on the large, white mountain that was quickly approaching, their hearts racing and bodies rigid. The _Titanic_ was no small ship, it would take time to reverse engines going as fast as they were and turn, time they did not have. The ship began to steer left, slowly as the tip of the berg was now moving to the right. Nick smiled, patting his friend on the back, believing the they cleared the lot of it when all of a sudden the boat began to rumble. Loud, metallic sounds could be heard, like nails scraping a chalk board, as the side of the liner impacted the base of the iceberg. Nick and Warrick gripped the ledge to the crows nest to keep themselves from tumbling down to the boat deck as the ice berg towered over the starboard side of the ship, shavings of ice falling onto the bow deck.

After what seemed like minutes the _Titanic_ was past the berg, but they were far from alright. She was slowly down, but both men knew that the _Titanic_ was in serious trouble. She was taking on water and fast, it was only a matter of time before they would know if she was going to sink or could continue to make it to America.

- **11:40 PM - Catherine's Stateroom - **

Gil moved his body closer to Catherine, hearing her softly breathing, deep in slumber. He wrapped his arm around waist, resting it upon her abdomen feeling how warm her body was against the sheets. It was coldest night on the voyage so far, he knew that the fireplace was going in the salon and the heat was wafting under the closed door, warming the room. His mind was about to drift back to sleep when he suddenly felt the room shake and a loud, metallic scraping sound. He opened his eyes, sitting upright in bed, switching on the light on the bedside. The room then stopped, he could see the crystal from the chandelier above them still. Perplexed, Gil threw the covers off his naked body, grabbing his pants as he hastily put them on before going over to the window.

The room was casted in a yellowish light as he could not see anything a miss in the blackened sky. Gil noticed that the ship had stopped moving, but the water was calm and looked clear for miles. What on earth could have caused such a noise?

"Darling?" Catherine called from the bed, her tired eyes looking up at him as she hugged the sheets to her naked frame, "Darling, what was that noise?" She asked, her voice soft, like that of a child's.

Gil returned to the bed, cupping her face and smiling, "I'm not sure sweetheart, hopefully we will get some answers soon." He whispered and kissed her head. "You should put some clothes on, I'm going to go and see if I can find us some answers." He instructed.

Catherine stood, naked, bathed in the soft glow of her light as she grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it over her head. Just then their was a knock on her bedroom door. Confused as to who that could be, Catherine went over and unlocked it, seeing a very concerned Charles standing in the threshold.

"Charles? What's wrong?" She asked, her fear beginning to rise knowing it took a lot to phase the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Willows but you need to get dressed and put this on." He said, handing her a white life belt. "Dress warm and your mother and I will be waiting for you both out in the salon." Charles instructed, seeing the fear in Catherine's eyes. "Don't worry Miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution, but they are Captain's orders."

Catherine nodded, closing the door and looking back at Gil who was already dressed back into his suit from the night before. She placed the lifebelt down on the bed, her mind in a state of comatose as she went over to her closet. Her eyes looked at the dressed before her, but her mind was off somewhere else. There was no possible way that this ship could be in peril, it was deemed unsinkable. They must have had some mechanical issues and needed to stop in the North Atlantic to repair before continuing to America. But, if that were the case then why did they have to dress warm and put the lifebelts on? Catherine tried to push those thoughts away, remembering on the tour with Mr. Andrews two days prior. There were not enough lifeboats for all the passengers and her mother was right, they would go by class. Catherine's body became rigid as she thought of Sara and her daughter being trapped in the bottom of this ship, drowning.

"Catherine, sweetheart, we need to hurry." Gil said as he saw how pale she had gone. "What's wrong darling?" He asked, gripping her hand.

Catherine turned to look at him, her eyes welling with tears. "If we are sinking Gil, I cannot leave without Sara and Sasha." She whispered.

"How do you know we are sinking my love? This could just be-"

"No, Gil, something horrible has happened and there are not enough life boats aboard for everyone. Those down in Third Class will not be given a chance to fight for their lives until it is too late, I can guarantee it." Catherine began to dress fast, adrenaline now fueling her.

"Catherine, how do you know there are not enough life boats?" Gil asked, watching her quickly throw on a dress and long black coat , tying the sash around her stomach tightly.

"Your Uncle told me. Come, we need to get down to the gates on D deck." She said, grabbing Gil's hand and leading him into the salon.

- **11:40 PM - Sara's stateroom -**

Her whole bunk shook violently, the scraping sound was intolerable as if someone had ripped a large hole in the side of the _Titanic_'s hull. Sara sat up, her body trembling as she quickly jumped down, hearing her daughter and Neleh cry out at the sudden noise. She lost her footing and fell, smacking her head off the metal railing to the bunk, her eyes becoming foggy for a moment. As quickly as the noise and rumbling started it stopped, the room going to a standstill once more. Sara got back up to her feet, feeling her head with her fingertips. When she looked at them they were not stained with blood, which was a good thing.

"Are you alright?" August said, gripping Sara's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. What on earth was that?" She asked hearing her daughter crying, hugging Francesca tightly in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"I have no idea."

"MAMA!" Sasha screamed as she threw her arms around her mother, sobbing into her neck, "Mama, my dream." She muttered as Sara tried to sooth her.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart." She said as something wet suddenly wash over her bare feet, the water feeling like ice. Sara looked down, keeping her daughter in her arms seeing the ocean was now inside their cabin, washing over the floor ankle deep. Sasha screamed again, her nightmare becoming to real for her now as she squirmed in her mother's arms.

Sara lifted her up to the top bunk, to keep her out of the water as she looked at August, the fear in her eyes was reflected back at her. Something was seriously wrong. Suddenly there was a knock on their door and then it opened the with a loud bang, a man in a white stewards uniform stood there, looking at the frightened women.

"Put your life belts on!" He yelled, directing them to the belts up on the far shelve before disappearing once more to continue on down the hall.

Sara snapped out of her fear, not being able to feel her feet any longer as she quickly pulled out their warmest clothes from the suit case, looking up at her daughter. "We need to get dressed now Sasha and go out to the boat deck." She said, surprised at how strong she sounded over her fear.

Sasha just nodded her head, her eyes full of tears as she quickly got herself dressed, seeing August and Neleh doing the same. She eyed the life belt that was on the shelve adjacent to her and then looked back at her mother who was quickly getting changed into as much of her clothing as possible to keep warm. "Mama, why do we have to wear those?" She asked pulling her stockings up her legs.

"Its part of the adventure, see everyone's wearing one," Sara said as she looked at August and smiled watching the young woman tie the belt around her sister's waist.

"Are we going to see Miss Willows and Mr. Grissom on the boat deck?" Neleh asked, her feet dangling over the edge of the bunk, her doll clutched tightly in her hand.

Sara smiled as she pulled the life belt over her body, tying the straps around the front. "I'm sure we will Neleh, but we need to hurry." She said grabbing Sasha off the bunk as she wrapped her arms around her mother's torso. "Don't let go of me or Francesca okay?" Kissing her daughters hair as Sasha nodded, before departing.

August followed suit, clutching her sister in her arms as they opened their stateroom door. It was as if they had stepped onto another ship. The halls that were once deserted were now a whirlwind of panicked people attempting to make their way to the boat deck and away from the frigid ocean water that was quickly beginning to rise. Most had what was left of their belongings clutched in their hands. Mother's grasped their children as close to their bodies as possible, sobbing, eyes full of fear. Sasha kept her eyes trained on Neleh and August who were behind them, imagining it was just the four of them in this hallway. She tried to look for Greg or David, but everyone began to blend together in brown jackets and white lifebelts. She closed her eyes once more, hearing the swishing sound of the water that lapped against her mother's feet as they trudged through the crowd, making their way to the staircase up to E deck.

- **Midnight -**

"You are not going anywhere Catherine, I forbid it!" Her mother shrieked in the salon to their stateroom. She was dressed in her finest fur, her white lifebelt draped over her gloved hand, refusing to put it on at this moment.

"I need to help my friends mother, and I am doing so with or without your blessing." Catherine snapped, snatching Gil's hand as she proceeded to walk towards the stateroom door.

"If you walk out that door Catherine, so help me God I will never forgive you."Catherine stopped, turning to see her mother whose eyes were narrowed and lips pursed, "You are with child for god's sakes! You need to come with me, find Mr. Andrews and figure out what we should do." She demanded.

Catherine looked at Gil, seeing that he agreed with her mother, but was holding his tongue knowing how much Sara and her daughter meant to Catherine. She looked over at Charles who remained standing by her mother's side, wearing his life jacket and smiling. He knew there was no stopping the woman, so why bother intervening. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind for a moment, knowing that once she stepped out of this stateroom her mother would disown her and she would be left to her own devices. If anything, that was all she had asked for since her father had died.

"Goodbye Mother," Catherine whispered, turning her back once more and exiting the stateroom.

Gil was about to chase after her when he felt Lady Willow's gloved hand grasp his wrist tightly. "If you love my daughter Mr. Grissom you will take care of her and make sure she gets off this ship, please." She pleaded, her blue eyes going misty with tears.

Gil grabbed her shoulder, giving her a heartwarming smile, "Of course Lady Willows, stay safe, Charles will make sure you get to a life boat." He whispered and took off after Catherine, into the crowd of passengers beginning to form by the Grand Stair case.

He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd until he heard Catherine's high pitch scream come over from the lifts off to the side. Gil could see her flushed cheeks and long blonde hair tumbling down her back. He cursed himself for she was not wearing a lifebelt. She was within shouting distance when a hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him around. Gil was about to shrug it off when he noticed that it was his Uncle, Mr. Andrews. His eyes were wild and his face ashen, that was when Gil knew something was terribly wrong.

"Uncle? What happened?" Gil whispered as the man pulled his nephew aside, both of them keeping an eye on Catherine who was still arguing with the lift attendant, her voice ringing clearly from where they stood.

"She's sinking Gil, all of this is going to be at the bottom of the North Atlantic in a matter of hours." Mr. Andrews muttered, waving his hand around the room to exaggerate his loss. "You need to get Miss Willows to a life boat quickly, there are not enough for everyone aboard." He whispered, not wanting other passengers to overhear and cause a panic.

"I know Uncle, and I am trying too but she is so damn stubborn sometimes," Nodding in her direction, "She wants to go down to D deck."

"D deck? Why in Gods name does she want to go down there?"

Gil sighed, "Will the gates separating the classes be opened this evening?" He asked, hoping to ease Catherine's fear enough to drag her up to the boat deck instead of further into the ship. Gil already knew the answer before his Uncle had to mutter a word.

"No Gil, they will not. Here." Mr. Andrews produced a set of keys picking out a large silver one and placing it in Gil's palm, "This will open the gate for her, hurry now, do what you need to do and for Gods sakes, get her off this bloody ship." He closed Gil's hand as he nodded, patting his nephew on the shoulder. "Good-bye Gil, tell Miss Willows I wish her luck." with that he disappeared back into the crowd.

- **12:30 AM -**

Sara shifted Sasha on her waist as they had made it to the stairs leading up to E deck. The crowd was moving slowly up the narrowed steps and she had to keep herself relaxed, not handling tight spaces very well. She glanced behind her once and saw August and Neleh a few steps away, getting lost in the crowd of people. They had finally broken through the narrow stairwell, being pushed and shoved towards the entrance at the far end of the hall. That was when she felt someone grab her wrist, pulling her off to the side. Sara looked up and could see Greg's smile even though his eyes were full of fear.

"Greg!" Sasha yelled as he pulled Sara in to his arms, embracing her, kissing her cheek.

"I thought I would never see either of you again," He whispered, nuzzling her hair as he stroked Sasha's cheek.

"Greg, darling, I love you. I thought, I-" Sara mumbled as she saw August being reunited with David out of the corner of her eye. "What's happening Greg?" She asked, fear glinting in her brown eyes once again.

Greg smiled cupping Sara's cheek, "Listen, we need to get out of here and following the heard is the last thing to do. There is another stairwell back the way David and I came. Come, we'll try our luck there." He said grabbing Sara's hand and leading them away from the crowd.

Once they had pushed and shoved there way from the men and women they stepped out into an almost vacant hallway. Quickly they made there way down the cement floor, Sara and August's heeled boots clicking as the echoed off the metal walls. There were suitcases and clothes strewn everywhere from people trying to leave in a hurry. The screams and pleads for help began to die down as they turned the corner, disappearing from the main gate. That was when they heard a loud bang, followed quickly by another one. The small group stopped as Sara looked at Greg, her face had gone pale knowing what that sound was. Gunfire. Someone had been shot.

Greg grabbed Sara's hand once more, "Come on sweetheart, we need to get you both up to the boat deck." He pressed, leading them down another empty hall.

The lights began to flicker above as Sasha gripped her mother tighter, squealing in fear against her neck. "Shh, Sasha it's okay, it's almost over." Sara soothed, closing her eyes as her feet her still numb in her boots making it difficult to walk at times.

They rounded another corner where a few people were hastily running past them, making their way towards the main gate as the boat began to creek loudly, echoing through the vacant halls. Sasha and Neleh both shrieked once more at the unwelcoming sound as they had approached the stairs leading up to another entrance to D deck. They were almost home free. Sara's heart began to beat faster as she took the steps quickly, smiling at Greg for how resourceful he was to get them to safety. When they made it up the steps they noticed a small crowd of people had formed, no more than fifty people. They were begging and pleading with the steward on the other side of the black metal gates for him to let them through. He kept shaking his head, refusing to do so saying it was Captain's orders. Sara closed her eyes, leaning against the wall as she set Sasha down for a moment, clutching her hand.

Greg cupped her face and smiled, "Stay here, I will see what is going on." Greg said, kissing her cheek and making his way through the small crowd.

"Mama, why are the gates closed?" Sasha asked, her eyes big and scared.

"They will be loading the lifeboats by class sweetheart, we just need to patiently wait our turn. They will open them soon I promise." She said, brushing away some brown curls, smiling down at her daughter. Sasha smiled back, keeping a tight grip on her mother's hand.

Greg pushed his way to the front, gripping the metal bars with his hands, "Oie! Open these bloody gates!" He demanded, shaking them as if he were a caged animal.

"Sir, go back to the main gates, you will have a better chance getting up to the boat deck there," The man replied, utterly exhausted as anger flashed in his eyes.

"There are women and children here, give them a chance at the lifeboats damn it!" David yelled as the crowd began to agree, throwing in their own screams.

"It's Captain's orders to keep these gates closed!"

Greg looked beside him and saw a young woman, no older than twenty clutching an infant in her arms, wrapped in blankets as it's high pitched cries echoed above the rest of the group. He then looked back to see Sara's ashen face, how ghostly pale she was and the fear in her brown eyes. There was no going back the way they came, they heard the gun shots, people were being killed, trampled and caged like animals. He vowed to keep them safe, and that is what he would do, no matter the cost.

"Would the Captain want these children to drown! Come on man, open the gates and let us have a fighting chance to live!" Greg yelled, the crowd agreeing.

He knew it was hopeless as he let go of the gates, giving it one last bash before heading back to Sara and Sasha who were standing away from the crowd. His eyes were dull with defeat as she shook his head to Sara, signalling it was no use yelling. He then bent down to Sasha, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "You're not afraid, are you sweetheart?" He asked as Sasha shook her head, clutching her doll tightly. "It will all be over soon." He said looking up at Sara, "I promise."

Sara smiled, grabbing his hand as she fell into his arms, smelling his aftershave upon his neck as he buried his face in her brown hair. "I love you Greg." She breathed, closing her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you too Sara." He replied, squeezing her tight and fighting back his own tears.

- **12:40 AM - **

Gil was able to convince Catherine that arguing with the lift attendant was a waste of time, and time was not exactly on their side if they wanted to survive the night. He explained what his Uncle had said, producing the silver key pressed in his palm. Catherine was ecstatic that he was going to help her as they took off through the group of women dressed in fur and men in top coats to the Grand Staircase. They began to quickly descend down, passing C deck and reaching D deck, bursting through the door and into an empty hall. Both of them were perplexed, wondering where all of the people where. They were about to head off towards the general room when gun shots echoed through the hall. Catherine turned her head and could see a Steward dressed in white outfit holding the pistol, the muzzle still smoking. He then ordered for the gates to be closed once more as people were trying to extend their hands through the bars, demanding him to reconsider.

"Good God," Gil breathed, not believing what he just saw.

"Gil, this is horrible. They are not animals, they deserve a fighting chance!" She yelled as images of a scared Sasha and Neleh flashed before her mind.

They stood there, bewildered for a moment when the lights began to flicker around them, and the boat creaked and groaned. Catherine grabbed Gil, resting her head on his shoulders as he stroked her hair. The lights came back one once more as the boat began still, beyond the pleads for help from the people crammed against the main gate. It was hopeless for them to find Sara and Sasha in that crowd, as she sighed, fighting back tears at her defeat.

"Oie! What are you two doing down here! Go up to the boat deck!" The steward yelled, his face beat red and eyes a blaze. Blood was splattered on the front of his uniform as he was stalking towards them, his gun flailing around the air.

Gil stepped in front of Catherine, afraid he was going to do something with that gun as he held up his hand to stop the man who was fast approaching. "Is there another stairwell down to E deck?" He asked, trying to mask his fear.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to go down there! Get up to the life boats!" He yelled.

"We will, once we have our friends. Either you direct us to the other gate or we will find it ourselves." Catherine quipped, standing along side Gil, hands on her waist.

The man was tired of arguing as he threw his hands up in the air, "Down the corridor to the left." He stated and quickly returned to the main gate.

Catherine smiled, grabbing Gil's hand before taking off once more down the ghostly hall of D deck. It wasn't long ago that they were down here enjoying themselves in the General Room, dancing and laughing. Life seemed so much simpler then, until Edward had to come and spoil all of their fun. The though of Edward amused Catherine, knowing that he was somewhere in this ship, hand cuffed and alone. A smile appeared across her lips at the thought of him perishing on this ship. Normally that would disturb a young woman, but this time, the punishment of death was nothing in comparison to the years of agony he had put her through. If there was one good thing about the _Titanic_ sinking it was the fact that Edward Anderson was not going to bother them any longer.

-**12:40 AM - Edward's holding cell -**

Edward had been chained up to a hot water pipe for the past almost twelve hours. His nose was swollen as the blood was dried to his face, staining the collar to his white dress shirt. The Master of Arms had come and gone three times, bringing him food and moving his cuffs from the pipe to that of a desk so he could eat. Edward refused to answer any of his questions, knowing that once they docked in New York he would no longer be in cuffs and could go about winning back Catherine from that scientist. He did not understand what she saw in him, he was not going to be able to support her once the child is born, _his_ child not Gilbert Grissom's.

Edward's blood began to froth at the mere notion of another man living, making love to his ex-wife, let alone raising a child that was not biologically his. The urge to snap the young man's neck and remarry Catherine, fixing a mistake that should have never happened in the first place. Now that William was also out of the picture, it would not take much convincing to Lady Willows. For her to do what was in the best interest of her one and only daughter, especially one carrying his child. Plus, the woman was already very fond of him, turning a blind eye to his true self.

An hour ago the ship had been hit with something, or something hit the ship as the room vibrated and the metal pipes clanked. The Master of Arms was called off on a matter at the Purser's Office up on E deck leaving Edward handcuffed to the metal pipe, alone. Not long after the ship finished rattling and shaking water began to seep under the closed door and wash over his black dress shoes. He called out until his voice was dry, clanking the metal hand cuffs against the water pipe in hopes that someone would hear him and come to his aid. He tried to keep himself above the raising water level his feet already going numb as the salt from the North Atlantic filled his nostrils. He looked out the porthole and could see the bow of the ship slowly sinking beneath the ink like ocean. That was when he knew this was serious, the _Titanic_ was sinking and he was stuck hand cuffed to a water pipe.

Now, with the water almost at waist level, with chairs floating in the water, Edward was still chained to the pipe. He had given up on trying to call for help, hardly having a voice and his wrists going raw beneath the metal restraints. His lips had turned a tinge of blue and his face had gone pale. The porthole was completely submerged in the North Atlantic and it was only a matter of time before the same would happen to the room he was trapped in.

Edward was not going to get his second chance with Catherine, he would never come to her aid, and he did not blame her. He was the last person she would save. Edward closed his eyes, filling his empty mind with a vision of Catherine, dressed in a beautiful gown, her blonde hair flowing in a summer's breeze. Beside her was their daughter, bright blue eyes and blonde just like her mother, skipping and laughing. He smiled at the vision, hoping for that to at least come true even if he would never be apart of it. That was when Edward came to terms with dying in the bowels of the wonderful _Titanic_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic so, why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to gloss over.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember**

- **Monday April 15th, 1912 - 12:45 AM** -

Gil and Catherine came to the end of the hall, Catherine sliding in her heels along the slick cement as she could see the cold North Atlantic begin to surface from under the door to the general room. The same room that no more than twelve hours before was full of happy passengers, with smiles on their faces and dancing to the beat of bagpipe and drum music. The water rushed over her feet, instantly turning them to ice as she felt her whole body go rigid. She gripped Gil's hand as they saw the small hallway off to the left and the gates with the steward dressed in white yelling at the people behind it. They took off down the short hall, the lights beginning to flicker above them once more as Catherine knew the water was right behind them. It would not be long before it begin to fill the small space.

"Let these people out right now!" Catherine demanded, shoving the Steward from behind, catching his attention.

He spun around, fist balled as he hit Catherine right under the eye, knocking her to the ground. His hands reacted before his eyes, thinking that it was a man who had pushed him with such force but was mortified when he realized he had just hit a woman. Gil wasted no time in stepping in, grabbing the young man by the collar and pressing him up against the metal gates, his eyes burning with anger, his nostrils flaring as if he was a raging bull.

"Either you open the bloody gates or I will." He gritted between his teeth, using his muscles to pin the man at the gate, the other passengers looking on with awe.

The young man quickly nodded his head, fumbling with his hands to grab the keys as the water that was behind Catherine and Gil was now lapping up against their feet. Screaming was heard on the other side of the gate as they shook the metal, pleading for them to be opened. Gil released his hold on the man's collar as he went to Catherine who was staggering getting back to her feet, the whole left side of her body wet from the frigid water. He cupped her cheek in his hand seeing the bruise that was beginning to form under her left eye. They could hear the gate snapping unlocked as it squeaked open, a flood of people making a break for the hall and towards the boat deck. Gil held Catherine close to him as they backed against the sidewall, making sure they were not run over by the crowd and waded in the water that was quickly rising.

Catherine happened to look up from Gil's shoulder and gasped, "Sara!" She yelled, catching the young brunettes attention.

Sara spun, her feet and legs going numb by the cold water as she held Sasha in her arms who was crying and screaming at the commotion happening around them. She saw Catherine's ice blue eyes and smiled, grabbing Greg's hand and making their way towards the wealthy couple off to the side, the water now almost to their thighs.

"Oh my God, what happened!" Sara asked noticing the bruising under Catherine's eye as she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. Sasha lifted her head off her mother's shoulder and smiled at the sight of Catherine here to rescue them.

"I'm alright, we need to get out of here." Catherine said her body shaking against Gil as he was rubbing her shoulders, trying to give her some type of warmth.

"Let's hurry," Greg said grabbing Sara's hand once more and leading them down the small hall back the way Catherine and Gil had come. The crowd of people were gone by now as they met up with August who was holding Neleh and David. Relief and also fear glinted in their eyes.

The small group trudged their way through the now waist deep water, through the small hallway and back out to the main hall that would lead them up to the stairs to take them up to the boat deck. Gil glanced back at the door that was for the General room and could see it was bulging out, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before those doors burst open and the ocean would come through sweeping them all off their feet. The boat was beginning to angle itself, the bow of the ship almost completely submerged in the North Atlantic which made walking a difficult task. They hugged the wall, grabbing at each others hands to make sure no one got separated from another. The water was numbing but the perseverance to live edge them forward.

They had finally made it to the stairwell as water came down the metal steps like a slick waterfall. They grabbed onto the metal railing, their fingers gone numb and were tinged blue from the painful cold as they took the steps as fast as they could. The hull of the ship began to creek and sway as in a matter of seconds the hall to D deck was almost completely flooded behind them. They kept ascending the stairs, their feet hardly able to move even thought there was no water once they reached C deck yet. David was leading the charge, taking the steps two at a time and kept going until the stairs would eventually end. Catherine felt exhausted, her whole body aching, her cheek feeling painful and raw from that blow. Gil urged her on, knowing she wanted to rest but the water was quickly rising behind them.

"We're almost there sweetheart." Gil whispered in Catherine's ear, squeezing her hand as Sasha kept their eyes trained on the young couple behind them, her screams were finally soothed knowing that this nightmare was finally close to an end.

David sighed as the door to the boat deck finally came into view. He shot up like a bullet, grabbing the handle and pushing it open as he tumbled out onto the boat deck, a brand new hell. They were on the starboard side, halfway between the bow and stern of the ship. If they could not feel the heaving of the ship before they sure could now, all of them having a hard time standing straight. There was a whirlwind of panicked and scared people, most of which were in Third class all of them having their white life belts tied around their torsos in hopes it will save them if they were to fall into the North Atlantic. There was the soft sound of violins floating on the boat deck, coming from the bow section, first class. People carrying their suitcases, women huddled in corners weeping into the hems of their dresses and orphaned children. There were men in small groups heaving deck chairs, life preservers, anything that was not bolted down to the deck overboard and into the water. Crew members were trying to usher women and children towards the lifeboats as people pushed and shoved their way hoping to make it into the small vessel.

Suddenly there was a loud swooshing sound as Catherine turned, watching a streak of white fire off into the dark sky. It then explode with a thunderous blow, white streams filling the air and shinned brighter then the night stars. She stared in awe at the spectacle, for a moment forgetting the peril they were all involved in, captivated in the beauty as it fizzled as the sky went dark once more. Gil grabbed Catherine's hand, pulling her attention back to them on the deck and pointed towards a life boat the was just a ways down the deck they could try and board. Catherine nodded, believing that was the best idea as sorrow flooded her eyes. She did not want to leave Gil.

"There is a boat over here loading, follow me!" Gil called to the group as they all pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, making their way towards the lifeboat.

"Step aboard Miss!" The crew member said to a young woman, grabbing her tightly by the wrist and helping her over the threshold. The small life boat swaying over the deck, hovering over the North Atlantic, "Step back sir! Come through Miss!" He directed, pushing the young man back and helping another young woman to board the boat the was filling quickly.

Greg, Gil and David pushed and shoved, hoping that all of their loves were able to make it aboard the lifeboat. August turned back, tears in her eyes as she gave David one last kiss, deep and passionate as a hand of a crew member grabbed her shoulder, breaking their embrace. He then helped her into the lifeboat, Neleh's small, terrified frame still clutched in her sister's arms. Sasha squirmed out of her mother's embrace and threw her arms around Greg, crying into his neck, not wanting to let him go. The other crew member grabbed Sasha from around the waist, breaking their embrace as he handed her over to August whose arms were stretched to accept the frightened little girl. Greg tried to push Sara towards the crew member but they stopped them.

"Prepare to lower!" The officer yelled as Sara's eyes got wide.

"No, no that's my daughter!" She pleaded, trying to reach through the crew members arms. They were raised like a wall, preventing people from going close to the boat as it was lowering. Sara looked at her daughter who now had fright in her eyes as she was screaming, August holding her back so that she would not fall over board. The boat then jolted and began to lower. "You have to let me on!" Sara screamed as she could hear her daughter crying for her, "I have to be with my daughter!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss, you'll have to catch another one this boat is full." The officer said and Sara lost it. All she saw was red as she balled up her fists and pounded on the Officer's chest, sobbing and shouting.

"Sara! Its no use," Greg said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back as she spun and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sobbing into the nape of his neck. She could hear Sasha calling for her mother, hoping her own sobs would drown out her daughter's frightened pleas.

"Mama!" Sasha yelled trying to get up but August held her back not wanting her to go over board and plummet into the water. "Mama! You promised!" She screamed, her throat going raw and her eyes burning from the tears. She could no longer see her mother who was fighting to get aboard as the lifeboat descended further down towards the blackened water.

"Shh, Sasha, you will see your mother soon." August soothed, seeing that Sasha's outburst was going to begin to effect Neleh as the little girl clutched her new friends hand, hoping that she would feel safe for the time being.

"P-promise?" Sasha sobbed, looking up at the older woman's eyes who were full of tears herself.

"I promise." August replied and kissed the girl on the top of her head, allowing her to bury her small trembling frame and the older woman's warm embrace.

-\-

"Greg, Greg this was Sasha's nightmare." Sara whimpered looking up at Catherine who looked like she was crying at the whole scene unfolding before her eyes. "I-I promised her that it would never happen. I promised her I'd keep her safe." She whispered holding onto Greg for dear life.

"You did keep her safe Sara, she is off this ship, now, we need to do the same for you and Catherine." Gil reasoned.

"I want my baby,"

"You'll get her back." Catherine whispered as she reached out and cupped the young woman's face, her flushed cheeks burning against her frozen hands. "I promise, you will see Sasha again."

Gil scouted the boat deck, many of the people that were crowded around this boat had dissipated, searching for another way off of this ship. He looked down the deck, through the sea of black coats and white life belts to two life boats that were currently loading in women and children. They appeared to be the last two lifeboats along the starboard side of the ship. He gripped Catherine's hand pulling her away from Sara as he nodded his head towards the deck, signalling he had found another boat. Greg and Sara followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

When they reached the lifeboat it was only half full. The two Officers were having difficulty trying to keep the men back and bring the woman and children forward. Catherine eyed one of the Officer's pull a pistol out of his coat pocket, cocking back the safety.

"Only woman and children!" The man yelled and shot two warning shots into the air over the ocean, away from the panicked passengers. This seemed to have dyed the crowd down a bit.

Gil and Greg pushed and shoved, having a tight grip on Catherine and Sara as they made their way up towards the front. One of the Officers caught a glimpse of Sara and hastily took her hand as she looked back, giving Greg one last kiss before being ripped from him. Her brown eyes were full of sorrow as she tore them away from Greg, carefully crossing the threshold of the deck to the lifeboat. She sat on the rough wooden slab, her eyes never breaking from Greg's. She watched as he tried to get to the lip of the deck but the Officer's pushed him back with force as he fell into the crowd behind.

Catherine turned to Gil, running her fingers along his cheek as tears glinted the corners of her eyes. "You will find me right?" She breathed, her whole body trembling.

Gil grabbed Catherine by the chin and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her in close to his body feeling the electricity surge throughout them. "I will find you Catherine. I love you, I cannot live without you." He whispered across her lips as the Officer came up behind Catherine and ripped her from his embrace.

"Step lightly Miss," He said, gripping her hands that were like ice and helping her over the threshold.

At the exact moment a young man came barreling through the crowd, pushing the Officer's out of the way and trying to make a break for the life boat. Catherine was just about to step into the life boat, crossing the threshold when the young man pushed her as he tried to get into the boat. She lost her grip on the Officer's hand and her balance as her heels slipped on the wood. She fell over board, trying to each out and grasp the lip of the lifeboat but her reflexes were slowed by her numb body. She screamed and finally hit the ocean four stories down with a splash, plunging under the North Atlantic.

The Officer took out his gun and shot the man just as he was about to get into the boat, the women screaming as blood splattered from his wounds, speckling their lifebelts and faces in a red mist. The body then slumped over the side falling into the ocean, almost where Catherine had just fallen. Gil was unable to move fast enough but he and Greg went to the side of the deck, searching down below for a sign of Catherine breaking the surface. Gil's eyes were full of fear as he cursed himself for not making Catherine wear her life belt, not knowing if she could swim or not. The thought of his beloved drowning made his heart skip a beat as he began to remove his suit coat preparing to jump in after her.

Greg noticed what the young man was doing and grabbed Gil's shoulder, "You will die if you jump in their after her." He said, seeing the anger seething in the young man's eyes. "They are lowering the boat, Sara will get her once they have made it down to the ocean." He said, tightening his grip on the young man.

Gil knew Greg was right. If he jumped in their after her he would be just as good as dead. He relaxed his tense muscles, seeing Greg loosen his grip on his shoulder, no longer fearing the man was going to jump overboard. They watched, looking for any sign that Catherine was going to live.

- \** -**

Catherine felt the cold water hit her body like a ton of bricks. Her breath caught in her throat as her lungs began to fill with cold, salty ocean water. It took her a moment for her brain to thaw from how excruciating the water felt before she realized she was drowning. She opened her eyes, the water murky and black as if she was staring into the night sky. Catherine tried to raise to the surface but something was weighing her down. That was when she remembered the heavy black, wool coat she was wearing. The fabric soaked in the water, pulling her down. The salt water began to sting her pupils as everything suddenly turned red. She screamed, loosing some of her precious air as the corpse of the young man who pushed her overboard came into view.

Her fingers had gone numb as she tried to quickly unbutton the coat that was slowly dragging her down, her mind becoming foggy as an overwhelming urge to sleep began to elude her. She shrugged the fabric off, everything seeming to take a lot long then it did, her movements slow and deliberate. Catherine removed her numb arms leaving her in a very airy day dress that was short sleeved. She suddenly felt lighter as she pushed for the surface, breaking the top of the water with a gasp. She tried her best to keep her head above the water as she saw the lifeboat almost descended into the ocean. She could hear screams but they sounded muffled as her body was numb from head to toe. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. She reached out a hand and grabbed something that was floating in the water close to her, it was a discarded deck chair as she rested her head on the wood, the water lapping against her face. The last thing she could remember seeing was the fear on Gil's face up on the boat deck.

-\-

Sara waited in anticipation for the young woman to break the surface of the ocean, the lifeboat being lowered was painfully slow. Each jolting move made by the pulley and rope system seemed to take agonizingly long. Time she knew, was something Catherine did not have. She shifted her eyes from the ocean to see Greg, he was talking to Gil who looked as if he was about to jump into ocean after his beloved. Sara smiled up at them, hoping that the look she was giving Gil in her brown eyes was enough to satisfy his fear that she will do everything in her power to get Catherine. A sudden noise and splash made Sara whip her head back to the ocean seeing Catherine break the surface, her face pale and lips blue. She was no longer wearing her black coat and was slipping in and out of a consciousness from hypothermia. Suddenly the lifeboat hit the ocean with a thud, as the Officers were making quick work of releasing the ropes with their knives.

"CATHERINE!" Sara yelled in the woman's direction as she searched for something to reach out to the woman who was clutching a discarded boat chair. "Hang on, we're going to get you!" She stated as another woman grabbed the wooden ore propped up beside her and handed it to Sara.

Sara nodded a thank-you and reached out towards her friend with the ore."Grab a hold of this and I'll pull you in!" Sara yelled and Catherine slowly nodded her head, reaching out slowly with one arm that was as blue as her eyes.

Once Sara saw Catherine grab a hold of the ore she pulled, dragging the woman through the ocean towards the side of the life boat. The Officers were still trying to get the ropes untied, leaving them sitting next to the doomed Ocean Liner in fear of what was going to happen next. Two other women came and helped Sara as she grabbed Catherine's soaked, frozen frame lifting her up into the boat. Catherine collapsed on the wood with a smack, her eyes fluttering shut. Sara rested her ear to Catherine's chest, hearing her softly breathing, she was still alive but barely. The women began to pile the blankets around the unconscious woman's trembling frame as Sara rubbed the wool into Catherine's skin, trying to get her warmed up.

She looked back up at the boat deck seeing the relief in Gil's eyes at the sight of Catherine now safely out of the water. Sara nodded to signal she was still alive as the life boat began to make its way through the ocean, the ores dipping into the frigid water and steering them away from the doomed vessel. Sara looked back at Catherine, brushing a few strands of damp blonde hair off her forehead. Her skin was still blue and the bruise around her left eye was red and raging. She stroked her hair, keeping Catherine's head rested in her lap as they slowly headed out into the open ocean.

- **Meanwhile -**

August raised her head off Sasha and Neleh's at the crack of a gun shot echoing out in the night. It was loud and sounded close even though they were a few miles from the ship, the lights of the _Titanic_ becoming like small little blips against the jet black sky. The sounds of women screaming, children wailing began to dampen as splash after splash could be heard of people falling into the water, throwing luggage and other items overboard. The stern of the _Titanic_ was beginning to rise out of the water, the whole bow section submerged beneath the ink. It would not be long until the whole liner was going to be underwater. Neleh, and Sasha heard the gun shot ring out through the dark and whimpered against August as other women aboard gasped in horror. Sasha buried her face in August's shoulder her mother had promised her that the nightmare would never come true but it did, exactly like she pictured it. Now, it was quite possible she would never see her again, the only thing she had with her was Francesca and she promised her mother she would take care of the doll, it meant a great deal to her.

Sasha perked her ears, believing she heard her mother's voice rise in the dark night. She turned her head towards the night sky, it was so clear and crisp as if she was right in the lifeboat with them. "August," Sasha said, and August looked at the little girl, "Are Mother and Catherine going to be alright?" She asked, her eyes dark in the lifeboat.

"Of course they will," August reassured, "I promise you we will all be reunited aboard the rescue ship." August said cuddling with the two girls for warmth, her feet gone numb and she could see clouds of white when she spoke.

"Including Greg, David and Mr. Grissom?" Neleh asked groggily, the gun fire awakening her.

"Including David, Greg and Mr. Grissom." August repeated and gave each of the girls a kiss on their forehead, "Now you two try and get some sleep. Before you know it we'll all be back together," She pulled the blanket closer to their frozen frames and closed her eyes, hoping that the words she was saying were going to come true.

- **1:30 AM -**

Gil and Greg were holding onto the railings at the stern of the ship. The remaining life boats had been deployed, Sara and Catherine were aboard the second last boat to leave. Now that Gil knew Catherine was alive and would be well taken care of under Sara he focused on his own survival, wanting to be there for Catherine when she awoken on the rescue boat. The only way to make sure he had the best chance of survival was to make it to the stern of the ship, stay out of the freezing water as long as possible. He and Greg decided to stick together, not sure what had happened to David. As soon as August and the girls were safely in a lifeboat he seemed to have disappeared. The _Titanic_ was full of terrified and frightened people. The music had finally come to an end as everyone that was stuck made their way towards the stern in hopes to out run the water. Gil never did see his Uncle again, not sure if he had made it safely off or was going to go down with the ship he had built. He remembered catching a glimpse of Mr. Aster and Mr. Guggenheim in the mens smoking lounge, dressed in their finest suits and sipping brandy, awaiting the inevitable.

Greg and him held onto the metal railings, gripping them as they made their way towards the very back of the ship. The incline becoming steeper by the second. Once they reached as far as they could the lights flickered once more and went out for good, cascading the large ocean liner into darkness. The screams got louder, people protested for the boats to return to help those still aboard. Standing beside Gil was a young woman, she was about the same age as Catherine, blonde hair and blue eyes even. She was clutching the metal rails as tight as she could, her knuckles going white. She was searching his face for some sort of closure, hoping for this nightmare to come to an abrupt end. That was when she closed her eyes and her one hand slipped. Gil tried to reach out to her, stretching himself as long as he could without loosening his own grip but she was just out of grasp as the stern rose higher into the night sky. The woman could see what Gil was trying to do but she shook her head and let her other hand go, screaming as she fell down into the ocean ten stories down.

That was when loud snaps were heard throughout the hull of the ship as if firecrackers were exploding. Greg's eyes widened as he watched the ship begin to split, the bow that was now completely submerged breaking away from the stern. The weight of the water filling up the decks was too much strain on the iron and wood. The boat snapped like a twig, the stern falling back in the ocean as water sprayed up and over the railings splashing Gil and Greg in the face. There bodies feeling the vibrations of the ship as it impacted the ocean once more. Many people could not hold on and fell overboard into the ocean as the other half of the _Titanic_ continued it's descent to it's final resting place. Gil sighed, opening his eyes and seeing Greg was still there beside him, a smile on his lips for surviving that. When they thought they would be in the clear and be able to await for the boats to return the stern began to rise once more, filling with water. It raised about three feet off the ground before it began to sink down below the ocean like a cork in a bottle.

Greg and Gil looked at one another, watching the water rise towards them, knowing it was inevitable for them to be plunged into the ice. The pressure was great and fast approaching, blowing out closed hatches and windows with it's powerful suction. As the water neared Greg and Gil they both took a deep breath before being fully submerged in the icy water. Both of them let go of the metal railings as the last section of the glorious _Titanic_ made it's descent to its watery grave along the ocean floor.

* * *

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** I am going to be in the process of making some drastic edits to this story over the next month or so. This is a story that was one of my babies from years ago, and I think it deserves to be polished up since I have now began to decipher my strengths and weaknesses. If you have read this story before then you will probably notice the changes right away...if you are new, I recommended waiting until it is fully updated to enjoy if you so choose.

The characters I do not own, and I have always had an unhealthy obsession with both CSI and the Titanic so, why not combine the two to make an amazing tale of love, friendship and a true test of humanity. No, I am not coping any of Jame's Cameron's idea's from Titanic, this story is my own ideas, just with 'borrowed' characters and a real life maritime disaster I do not plan to gloss over.

Please do enjoy and R/R as you wish and I will return the favour, I do understand the need to validation from complete strangers just as much as the rest of you.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrL**

* * *

**A Night to Forget & A Love to Remember  
**

**- Monday April 15th, 1912 - 3:00 AM - **

The wooden lifeboat hit the metallic hull of a rescue liner as the passengers, August included jolted awake from their half frozen slumber. August lifted her head, her neck stiff and nose frozen to see the name of the ship they had come across staring back at her. The _Carpathia, _the only other ocean liner out in the North Atlantic, was now before them. They heard the _Titanic_'s distress call and answered but said even at their top speed it would take four hours to get to them. The _Titan__ic_ had sunk in just under two hours. She sighed, shaking awake her daughter and Sasha, both of which were nuzzled under the warm of the blanket, arms wrapped around the older woman and finally asleep.

"August, what's happening?" Neleh asked as she rubbed her tired eyes, Sasha yawned across from her.

"We're being lifted out of the water and up to the boat deck of the rescue ship." August stated with a smile as she watched the crew work the pulleys with the crew members aboard the _Carpathia_ to secure the small life boat and begin to lift. She then turned to Sasha and her smiled widened. "You'll be able to see your mother very soon," She kissed the top of the girls head as Sasha smiled in return.

She had been waiting to see her mother ever since they were sent to go onto this little lifeboat, separated and left to wonder if her mother and Catherine were able to make it into a life boat or, if they perished in the freezing North Atlantic ocean as the _Titanic_ sunk beneath the water. Sasha tried to block out the screams for help, the splashing of water and the creaking, cracking sounds the ship made in it's final moments. When she closed her eyes all she saw was her mother's terrified brown eyes, felt the cold water as it lapped against the hull of the lifeboat and red, like blood, painted across everything in her mind. She was trying her best not to think the worst knowing her mother was strong, that she would be able to survive, she would fight to meet up with her daughter once more, she was sure of it.

Suddenly there was a jolt and the crew members up on the deck began cranking the large wheels raising the small life boat slowly out of the ocean. It was a grueling process as the women in the boat were becoming agitated and weeping even more, exhausted by sitting in the frozen ocean for hours on end. All they could do was wonder if they would ever be rescued or see their husbands, brothers, or sons, again. Once the life boat was up to level with the deck the men secured it to the side of the ship with the ropes and locked the cranks in place to make sure the boat would not go tumbling back down when they began to help the ladies out onto the boat deck.

"One at a time ladies, we will try to do this as quickly and as efficiently as possible." The _Titanic_ crew member stated, his hands red and raw from the cold and clouds billowed from between his trembling lips as he spoke.

The women, either too exhausted or sad, did not argue and complied to their directions. One at a time they were being helped onto the solid wooden deck of the _Carpathia._ Their legs weak and so cold that they needed help standing up right, huddled together in tight groups, no longer caring about what class or how rich or poor their standings were within society. All that mattered was that they were alive, safe and hoped to be reunited with their loved ones once more. When it came time for August to get up she was having a hard time standing, her body wanting to do nothing more than just lay down on a cot and sleep. The man helped Sasha and then Neleh over the lip of the boat as they stood, huddled within one another, clutching their own personal belonging they were able to take with them from the doomed ship; their dolls. August soon joined them, stepping over the threshold as the hem of her skirt almost got stuck on the wood. Once she landed two feet on the solid boat deck the two girls hugged her waist, all thankful they had finally made it and could finally get out of that small, rickety lifeboat.

There were Nurses standing off to the side, exchanging the women's lifebelts for warmer blankets. They formed a line in which August joined with Sasha and Neleh at her sides, never letting go of the woman's frozen hands. When they approached the nurses with smiles on their faces and kind eyes they helped the girls get out of their life belts, Sasha feeling much lighter once the constricting fabric was removed from her body. Sasha then began to shiver as the other nurse draped a large warm blanket over her shoulders, doing the same to Neleh and then August.

"You poor things, it was so terrible what happened to you." The nurse said as she was trying to fight back tears. "It is heartbreaking to see such young, innocent girls having to survive the turbulent and freezing waters of the North Atlantic. There are some more of your group in the lounge area where warm beverages and food is out. If you just follow the group you will find it quite easily." She explained as Neleh's eyes lit up at the word _food_, her stomach grumbling even louder now.

"Excuse me, have the passengers Sara Sidle or Catherine Willows arrived yet?" August asked before they continued on down the boat deck.

"I'm afraid not Miss, they could be aboard another lifeboat. The Captain said that he had spotted three others out in the ocean filled with survivors."

"Thank-you," August quipped then quickly ushered the two girls away from the line. Once out of the way, August looked down at Sasha, her face was pale and her eyes moist. She crouched down to be eye-level with the girl and smiled cupping her face, "Don't you worry Sasha, I promise you will see your mother again soon." August whispered and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

- **Meanwhile -**

Sara opened her ice crusted eyes as her body jolted, the sound of cranks being turned and rope being pulled filled her ears. It took her a moment to realize that they were suspended out of the water, as if they were flying. She looked beside her, her neck sore and stiff from the cold, and noticed they had reached the rescue ship. A smile appeared on her dry, cracked lips at the thought of being reunited with her daughter once more. She looked down, Catherine was still asleep, wrapped in layers of blankets and nuzzled in Sara's lap. Her blonde hair was white with ice as it dried and crystallized to her scalp. Her complexion was blue and her lips almost purple from how cold she was. The blankets were only helping so much, she needed medical attention, and she needed it quickly.

"Hang in there Catherine, we're almost there." Sara soothed as she stroked the woman's face feeling her stir underneath her, the only inclination that Catherine was still alive, but barely.

The life boat finally made it to the top as the men secured it to the side of the ship before helping the women disembark onto the boat deck. "She needs to see a doctor," Sara overheard one of the ladies state to the as she pointed towards Catherine and Sara. One of the crew members stepped inside of the small lifeboat as it swayed gently. There was only four other people remaining in the small boat. The man was young and smiled at Sara and then frowned at the state that Catherine was in. "I'll take her to the Doctor Miss," He said slipping his arms under Catherine's light frame and heaving him up into his own arms, amazed at how light she was. At this point Catherine had slipped unconscious once more.

"Please help her, she-she's with child. She needs warmth." Sara pleaded, feeling useless with her lap an empty void.

"I will take her down to Sick bay right now. This nurse will take you down once we've gotten some information for you. I promise, she will be okay." He said as he stepped out of the life boat and began down the boat deck. and picked up Catherine out of Sara's arms. How light her unconscious body felt as he stepped out on to the boat deck surprised him.

He began to walk down the boat deck as a nurse closely followed him as they headed towards sickbay. Sara wanted desperately to follow and make sure she was at her side when Catherine awoken once more but she couldn't move. Her legs were cramped from sitting for so long in the cold that they had gone numb. When she tried to stand her knees would give out and she'd fall back down on the cold wooden bench with a thud. Tears began to form in her eyes as her hands began to shake at how angry and useless she felt at the moment. Her daughter was somewhere on this ship, her life boat had to have already made it to the _Carpathia,_ they had left well before she and Catherine did. Sasha's terror filled eyes and screams for her mother's embrace still echoed in her head as she brought her hands to her face and cried. Then Sara also thought of Gil and Greg, the looks on their faces when they saw Catherine plunge four stories into the freezing ocean. How she was trying so desperately to fight her way to the surface and when she finally did, how cold and near death she looked piled under blankets and shivering. Catherine had discarded her wool coat that was dragging her down and she was not wearing a lifebelt so she was left in her light and airy day dress that did nothing but become an almost second skin.

"Take my hand Miss and I'll help you out of the boat." The soul crew member said to Sara. She ended up being the last person remaining.

She looked back to the young man, a smile on his lips with his hand extended out to her. She smiled back, grabbing it quickly, wanting all the help she could get to get out of this small boat and onto a more stable surface. His hands felt warm in comparison to the ice cold one of Catherine's she had been clutching for the past few hours. He gently lifted her from the seat and guided her over the bench and across the threshold, not letting go of her hand until Sara was confident she could stand on her own two feet.

"Can you take me to my friend?" Sara asked as the man ushered her over to the nurse, looking to collect Sara's lifebelt in exchange for a warm blanket.

"Once I have that life belt and I get your name I can take you down to sick bay." The woman said kindly as Sara quickly began to remove her lifebelt, feeling safe once more.

- **4:00 AM - **

August sat at a small table, Neleh and Sasha were with her along with a couple other women from third class drinking their tea and eating their biscuits in silence. The whole lounge was full of somber women, some of them weeping for their loved ones still while other women consoled them, praying for their safe return. August was trying not to think about David, she was no idiot, it was a miracle that Catherine and Gil were able to get them past the blasted cage, but that did not mean that David or any of the other men for that matter, were able to get aboard one of the lifeboats.

A crew member then walked past as August tried to get his attention, "Excuse me sir," She said, her voice hoarse and quite.

"Yes Miss?" He said turning his head towards August with a smile on his face, everyone aboard that _Carpathia_ seemed to always be in positive spirits.

"Have the passengers Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows boarded the ship yet?" August asked.

"Yes, they were taken to Sick Bay I believe," he said and then walked off to attend another matter at hand.

"August, is Mama alright?" Sasha asked tugging on the women's skirt fear rising within her once more. She knew what Sick Bay was, that was where you went when you needed to see a Doctor on a ship. For her mother or Catherine to need medical attention, it was hard not to think that something serious had happened.

"I'm sure she just has a small case of hypothermia," August said standing up, "Come along, lets go and find Sick Bay."

"What's hypo-hypoermia?" Neleh said trying to pronounce the huge word as she clutched her sisters right hand, Sasha doing the same to her left.

"It's what you get when you're in cold water for a long time,"

"Oh," Both Neleh and Sasha said at the same time.

They walked down a maze of corridors and passed many cabins that looked very similar to the ones that were on the _Titanic_ as a sinking, gut wrenching feeling was beginning to stir inside Sasha stomach. The passengers all looked like they were not sure what to say to those passengers that had survived such a catastrophic maritime disaster. The _Titanic_ was to be unsinkable, it was supposed to make all other Ocean Liners look small and weak. Instead, it was the large leader that had fallen and the smaller, lesser known ships needed to be there ready and willing to help. After about fifteen minutes of searching they were sure they had been turned around and still there was no Sick Bay. August had forgot to ask the man where exactly the hospital was located. When she heard that they were aboard the ship, that was all that mattered, she wanted to make sure that at least two other people made it off the _Titanic_ alive and well.

Finally, twenty minutes later, they had finally reached their destination. There was a small wooden desk at the front of the room where a nurse was sitting behind it, filling out charts for the patients they had newly required. Behind her were cots that were partitioned by curtains to allow privacy between each patient. The walls were stark white with the curtains being an off green colour. The floor was tiled and shinny as if it had just recently been washed.

"Can I help you Miss?" The young nurse asked looking up from her chart and smiling beyond her ruby red lipstick.

"Yes I am looking for Sara Sidle or Catherine Willows, I was told they were brought down here." August hesitantly asked her body beginning to shake.

"Yes, if you can to the back on the far right you will see them." The Nurse explained and then resumed writing out her chart.

August lead Sasha and Neleh through the room past the other cots that mostly housed male passengers. They all looked to have been recovering from being submerged in the icy water for so long. They were bundled up under numerous layers of blankets trying to get their temperature back to normal. When they reached the cot that the nurse had stated at the front, August abruptly stopped, seeing an older woman sitting at the foot of the bed. She was staring blankly at Catherine who had her eyes closed and her skin pale. Her lips were dry and blue as she layered in numerous blankets, her whole body except for her head covered.

"Excuse me, Lady Willows I presume?" August squeaked, Sasha and Neleh hid behind the hem of August's dress.

Catherine's mother looked up and over at the three third class passengers standing there looking at Catherine, "Y-Yes?" She croaked, her throat dry and eyes red and puffy.

"Have you seen another woman around here, her name's Sara."

Normally Lady Willows would not give the third class woman with the two children the time of day. Looking over their rags for clothes and fearful eyes it was enough to normally make her sick. Now, since she had lost everything she ever cared about aboard the _Titanic_, including her daughter who was now hanging on by a thread, it was time for a change.

She dabbed her eyes with her cloth and smiled weakly, "Yes, she was here when I came to see my daughter. The nurse said she could use the cot beside Catherine to have some rest." Lady Willows explained looking at Sasha as tears began to streak her cheeks once more, "My daughter is with child, I-I hope she didn't loose the baby." She whispered closing her eyes and weeping once more.

August wanted to console the older woman but, she did not know if that was the right thing to do. Sasha let go of August's hand and went over to Lady Willows, throwing her arms around the woman's waist and burring her face deep in the woman's warm fur coat. "Thank-you" she whispered as Lady Willows was stunned for a moment before she went and stroked the young girls hair. "Catherine will be okay, she's tough." Sasha said and let go, walking over to the cot on the other side of the dividing curtain to finally see her mother.

Sasha stood a few inches from her mother's face. She was laying on her side, her eyes closed and breathing softly in and out. She gently reached out and tapped her mother on the shoulder as she began to sob at being reunited with her mother finally. Sara moaned thinking that it had something to do with Catherine who was laying beside her, maybe she had finally awoken. Instead, when Sara opened her eyes she was pleasantly surprised to see her daughter standing before her.

"Sasha," Sara whispered pulling her daughter into an embrace "Oh, Sasha! I've missed you so much sweetheart," She breathed into her daughter's hair, both of them crying.

"Mama, I-I missed you too." Sasha cried, "I'm so glad you're okay I was so worried that something had happened to you when we were told that you were in Sick Bay," Sasha said crying on her mother's shoulder closing her eyes embracing her mother's warmth and touch, fearing she would never be able to feel those again.

"I just needed to rest that's all," Sara said and then looked up at August smiling, "Thank-you for taking care of August, how can I ever repay you?" Sara asked as Sasha climbed into the cot with her mother showing her Francesca, showing how responsible she was.

"Do not worry about it, if the roles were reversed I know you would do the same thing for me." August replied as Neleh joined them on the cot.

Sara's smile suddenly faded as her eyes went dark, "As you have probably seen, Catherine is not doing so great." She reached and pulled back the curtain, startling Lady Willows, "My apologize Lady Willows. I-I was just wondering if Catherine had awoken yet." Sara asked sheepishly, seeing the older women go red with embarrassment.

"Oh, no, no she has not. I just want to see her beautiful blue eyes once again. I-I just want my Catherine back." The older woman sobbed, dabbing her eyes once more.

Sara frowned at the disheartening news. She was not sure how much time had passed since she and Catherine had arrived aboard the _Carpathia_ and now but it was beginning to worry her that Catherine had still not awoken from her unconscious state. She wondered where Gil or Greg where, if they had made it aboard the ship or were lost at sea, or still in a life boat awaiting to get picked up by the very accommodating crew of the _Carpathia_. Sara then remembered something Greg had said to her a few nights ago, actually it was their first night together aboard the _Titanic_. They were laying in bed after being intimate with one another and they got into a conversation about their parents. Sara informed him that her sister Alice, who died while giving birth to Sasha was her only family, their parents dying when they were little and being sent to a orphanage. Greg on the other hand had parents that were also traveling to America, but could not afford a ticket upon the _Titanic_. Instead they were making the dangerous trek across the North Atlantic aboard the _Carpathia_. It was a long shot, but it was quite possible that was where Greg was at the moment. Sara pulled the warm blankets off of her body noticing that her dress was still speckled in the man's blood from the night before. That man will haunt her and Catherine's dreams forever.

"Mama! Where are you going?" Sasha exclaimed, getting nervous at her mother leaving her side once more.

"I need to go check something Sasha, can you be a good girl and stay here with Catherine and everyone. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sara said and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead as Sasha was shaking her head in protest.

"You are not leaving me alone again, I am going with you or you are not going anywhere." Sasha crossed her arms and sighed, sulking over her mother's plan.

Sara understood what Sasha was saying and she did not want to leave her daughter but she needed to know if Greg was alright. More importantly she wanted to track down Gil so she could tell him about Catherine and so he could be at her side when she finally awakens. Sara grabbed her daughter's chin, pulling her head up to meet her eyes. "I know you are a very brave girl, I want you to know I am so proud of you for how brave you have been. I am asking you to do that one more time for me, then I promise, I will never leave your side again."

Sasha looked at her mother for a few long seconds, seeing how badly her mother wanted Sasha to listen and stay with everyone else. She smiled and nodded her head and hugged her mother once more. She was brave, she could do this for her mother, she could do this because she was no longer a scared little girl. Instead, now, Sasha was ready and able to tackle anything that was going to come her way. If there was one thing she learned from being separated from her mother in the North Atlantic it was how much courage and hope she had to meet up with her once more.

"That's my good, brave girl. I'll be back shortly." Sara said kissing her daughter's cheek and quickly leaving Sick Bay.

She wanted to find the Purser's Office, knowing that they would know what cabin Mr and Mrs. Sanders were residing in on this voyage. She knew that on the _Titanic_ it was on C deck, just down the hall from the Third Class Smoking Room. She wasn't sure if that was the same on every ship, but it was worth a try. She noticed she was on B deck, so she looked for a stairwell that would take her down a level. At the end of the narrow hall that was crowded with passengers from the _Titanic_ sitting there in sober moods and ashen faces she had finally come across a set of metal stairs. Sara took them down a level to where she saw she was on C deck and it was a lot less crowded with the overflow of passengers.

Directly across from the staircase she just descended there was a lounge that looked very similar to that of the first class dinning room aboard the _Titanic_. The brief time they were in their for the Sunday service was Sasha's favourite moment, being able to meet back up with Catherine who was delighted to spend an afternoon with her and Sara. She peaked her head inside the lounge, seeing it was full of revealingly quite being that it was almost five in the morning, soon it would be full of people coming in for breakfast and tea. Sara shook her head and continued on down the hall as the Purser's office came into view on the left hand side at the end of the narrow hall. She smiled a small victory to herself in a night of so many firsts as she approached the young man that was standing behind the counter, dressed in his freshly pressed uniform. Sara walked up, smoothing out her dress as she approached.

"How may I be of assistance Miss?" He asked eying the blood that specked the front her dress. His first thought was that someone was in trouble.

"I need to know what stateroom someone is in. Would you be able to help me." Sara asked sweetly, cracking a smile.

"O-Of course, what are their names and I can try and find out what room they have." He stuttered, taking out the passengers manifest.

"I, I don't know there first names but there last name is Sanders. S-a-n-d-e-r-s" Sara said spelling it out for the man encase he had trouble with her Irish accent.

The man skimmed the pages for a few moments, his eyes wandering down the list of names at breakneck speed. "Ah! Yes, Mr. Greg and Caroline Sanders. They're staying in room B14. That would be one deck up and turn to your right when you then head down that corridor." The Purser stated and looked up smiling at Sara once more.

"Thank-you," Sara replied and turned, about to leave. That was when the young man reached out and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around, glaring at him for grabbing her like that.

"I don't recognize you Miss. Who are you?" He asked, this time in a more serious tone.

"I'm Sara Sidle, one of the survivors from the _Titanic_" She replied hastily, ripping her arm from his grasp.

The Purser then stood back embarrassed and ashamed of what he just did to the young woman "I-I, Beg my pardon," He stammered, his cheeks going bright red. "I-I thought that you might have been a stowaway or something judging by the vague questions you were asking. I'm so sorry you had to go through such a tragedy."

"Thank-you, now, if you'll excuse me."

Sara stalked off, not bothering to turn back even once and headed up the staircase she just came from. She took a right just like the Purser had instructed on B deck and weaved her way through the clogged hallways until she found B14. When she rounded another corner the stateroom finally came into view ans she stopped, once again smoothing out her dress and taking a deep breath. Sara was not exactly sure if she was making the biggest mistake or not but, it was a good place to start in her search fro Greg and Gil. The other crew members had enough on their plates that Sara felt like she would be inconveniencing them by asking about loved ones. She sighed and rapped her knuckles quickly three times on the hardwood door. Just as quick as she made the noise she retracted her hand, grabbing her skirt to hide her sweating palms. After what seemed like an eternity she finally heard the door snapping unlocked from the other side and the handle being pulled. Suddenly an older man with Grey hair and Greg's stunning eyes was standing in the doorway dressed in blue and white stripped pajamas.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked with a strong Irish accent.

"I'm Sara Sidle," Sara introduced herself in a shy, almost whisper.

"What are you doing here? You look like your lost or something?"

"I'm ah I'm here to see you're son"

"My son?" The man asked shocked at the question, "I'm sorry Miss but you have the wrong ship, my son is aboard the marvelous _Titanic._" He thundered using his arms to exaggerate just how proud and amazing his son and that ship were.

"I'm from the _Titanic_ as well Mr. Sanders. Your son, well, he and I," Sara stopped wondering how best to explain, "He and I are in love and I was just wondering if, if he had come to see you and you're wife or not?" Sara asked and the man gave her a quizzed look.

"How can you be from the _Titanic_? You're aboard this ship. If this is some kind of sick prank then you have crossed the line Miss Sidle." Mr. Sanders threatened.

"I'll take that as a no." Sara quickly dipped into a curtsy in front of the man, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Sanders, I'm sorry for the intrusion." Sara whispered and quickly turned, making her way down the hall as fast as possible. She did not even bother to look back and see if Greg's father had his eyes burning into the back of her skull.

Once Sara knew she was well away from the very embarrassing confrontation she just had with Greg's father she leaned against the wall and began to cry. She knew that it was a shot in the dark for Greg to have gone and seen his family, it would be an even bigger miracle if he was able to escape with his life from the sinking _Titanic_. She slid down the wall, crumbling into a heap on the floor that was littered with other passengers that were trying to come to terms with the death of a loved one. Sara was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking and heaving with every tear she shed. The only answer left was that they didn't make it, that they did die aboard the _Titanic_. Sara knew that once this news traveled back to Catherine her heart was going to shatter. Sara used the corner of her dress to wipe away her tears and she looked up, thinking she hear someone calling her name.

Sara turned looking down the hall the way she came as she quickly got to her feet, rubbing her eyes in hopes it was not a mirage. "Greg!" She yelled as ran, dodging the people on the ground, jumping over children and running full tilt into Greg's open and outstretched arms. He grabbed her tight spinning her around and kissing her hard on the lips, never wanting to let go again.

"Hey, I told you that nothing could pull us apart," Greg whispered in Sara's ear as she laughed, kissing his cheek as tears smeared his face.

Sara stepped back from Greg, giving his appearance a once over. His clothes were damp still and his brown hair was slicked back with a few stray ice strands frozen to his head. She then looked at Gil who was dressed in his dinner attire from the evening before his suit jacket ripped on the sleeves and his blue eyes misted with fear of where Catherine would be. "W-Where's David?" She asked noticing someone was missing.

Gilbert looked to Greg as he nodded to allow him to tell Sara what happened, "I'm sorry Sara but, he didn't make it." Gil stated as he closed his eyes, not really wanting to remember the events of the past few hours. "We were all together after August and the girls got onto a life boat and then he just, vanished. We never saw him again."

Sara chocked back tears, knowing her friend was going to be heartbroken, "Oh dear, August, she and Neleh, they will be devastated," Sara whispered as Greg pulled her into a embrace kissing the top of her head. "I'm so happy both of you made it safely, Catherine is down in Sickbay, she still has not woken up yet. Everyone else is there as well," Sara said as she grabbed Greg's hand and led them down the hall.

- **5:30 AM -**

The small group, with Sara leading the charge, headed back to the stairs and up one deck and then down the other long, narrow corridor towards Sick Bay at the end of the hall. Gil was tense, his stomach had been in knots since he watched Catherine plummet into the ocean and having to watch by the sidelines as she fought for her life and was taken care of by a complete stranger. When Sick Bay came into view he could feel his heart beginning to race as Gil realized he was holding his breath, anticipating the worst. It helped that Sara and Greg were at his side, both of which were supportive and had experienced the exact same wave of emotions when the whole scene unfolded before their very eyes.

August looked up from Neleh and Sasha playing with their dolls on the unused cot beside Catherine to see Sara returning from where ever she ventured off too. However, she was not alone. Both Gilbert and Greg were behind her, relief on their faces except for Gil, his eyes were trained on one thing and one thing only; Catherine. She slowly stood, trying to peak around the two men to see if David was taking up the rear but her heart fell when they had reached the cot and it was only the three of them. Even though she had only known the man for a short period of time, David was kind and sweet to both Neleh and her. It had always been just the two of them, living against the odds that were definitely far from being in their favour, never needing a man to take care of them before so why would they need to have that now.

Sasha noticed that August was looking at something as she stopped playing with Francesca. She peaked out from behind the curtain that was closed for the time being. It was to give Lady Willows some privacy with her daughter while they all awaited Catherine to open her eyes and join the living once more. Her eyes immediately fell to the man standing behind her mother, his arm draped around her neck, relief on his face.

"GREG!" Sasha yelled causing Lady Willow's to startle awake and Neleh to look up from her doll. Sasha bolted for the man, bypassing her mother and giving him a large hug, "Greg, I never thought I would see you again!" She exclaimed into his chest as he picked her up and swung her around, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Oh Sasha I missed you, I told you I would be with you and your mother again." Greg said as they stopped spinning and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm so glad you made it too. We have been taking care of Catherine for you." Neleh said embracing the other man as Gil looked down and smiled at the girl before looking back at the unconscious Catherine lying on the cot.

"Thank-you Neleh, it appears she has been given the best of care." He stated, ruffling the young girls hair and looking at Sara, hoping for some answers, "How long as she been like this?" He asked, finally then noticed Lady Willows sitting there, "Oh, my apologies Lady Willows, I did not mean to intrude."

"No apologizes necessary Gilbert. She has been like this since we've arrived I'm afraid. I'm so glad that you were able to make it, you did not happen to see Charles anywhere aboard the ship?" Lady Willows asked, her mind fragmented from worry and exhaustion.

"No, I have not Mame."

Lady Willow's eyes went dark as she looked back at the floor, "Oh, yes, well it seems lots of people were lost...it is a miracle that we were all able to survive."

"Yes, yes it was."

Lady Willows rose from her chair, wiping her tear filled eyes and smoothing out the fur to her jacket, keeping her fingers busy as they trembled with fright. Gil watched the older woman, not really sure what she was about to do, she looked confused and disorientated. "Lady Willows, have you had anything to eat or drink since boarding the _Carpathia_?" Gil asked, extended out his hand to allow her some guidance.

"No, no I have not." She replied, gripping Gil's hand so tight he was afraid she would break his fingers.

August stood, walking towards them smiling at Gil, "Neleh and I will take her to the dinning lounge where tea and biscuits have been provided. Come, take my hand Lady Willows, we will return shortly." She soothed, grabbing the older woman by the arm, looping it under her own and heading out of Sickbay. Neleh was trailing not too far behind.

Gil took the seat that was beside Catherine, his eyes brimming with tears seeing her so incapacitated. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, her skin still cold to the touch as he sighed, wondering if she was ever going to be able to recover from this. Gil looked up seeing Greg holding Sasha in his arms still as Sara's eyes were glued on Catherine, wishing and hoping she would awaken soon.

Gil cleared his throat, "Do, do you mind if I had some privacy." He muttered looking back at Catherine in hopes that her condition had changed in those few short moments.

"Of course, why don't we go and get some food as well," Sara said wiping her eyes and looking up at Greg who smiled back with a nod.

"Food sounds wonderful at the moment, lead the way sweetheart." Greg replied as the small group vacated the room.

Gil stood, pacing the side of the bed, looking down at the floor as his hands fidgeted in front of him. He continued to do this for at least ten minutes, every once and awhile looking up at Catherine to see if she moved a finger or her licked her dry lips. The bruise on her wrist was black and blue against her pale skin and Gil seethed at the memory of how she got that injury. If there was one good thing that came from the sinking of the _Titanic_ it was the fact that Edward was not going to be a problem for them any longer. Gil took his seat again, pulling it as close as he could to her, the wooden legs scraping across the tiled floor. Even with all that noise Catherine still did not stir. He cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers over the welt on her face from the backhand of the guard down on D deck. Even with her road map of pain she still looked stunning.

"Catherine, uh, it's me Gil. Please darling, wake up." He whispered resting his head on the edger of her cot as his hands were clasped around her own. "I need to see those beautiful blue eyes again, hear that song bird voice and witness your sunshine smile. Please, come back to us, come back to _me_." He pleaded.

-/-

_Water...all there was was water, bitter cold, black as ink. Screams were muffled, splashes were muted. Kicking, gasping for breath..._

_-\-_

Gil continued to talk to Catherine as if they were having a conversation, as if everything was normal. "Greg and I, we stayed aboard the doomed vessel for as long as we could. Both of us knew the North Atlantic was our real enemy. So many screaming women, frightened children, it, it was madness. As much as it pained me to be separated from you my love I was thankful you did not have to witness the final moments aboard the _Titanic_..."

-/-

_That voice, it sounded familiar...it sounded, safe. Water was filling her lungs, the cold stung like a bee sting, over and over...keep moving towards the light..._

_-\-_

"When she finally went under Greg and I we fought, kicked, anything we could do to break the surface. All I had in my mind was you darling, you fighting for your life when that bastard knocked you off the life boat. You kept me going, you kept me fighting for another second, a moment anything to see you again. Now, I am asking you to do the same. Fight the urge to sleep, come back to me. I love you Catherine, always and forever." He begged, breaking down into tears.

-/-

_Don't give up damn it, don't give in...push, kick, fight, push, kick, fight...yes, yes almost..._

_-\-_

Catherine gasped as she opened her eyes, searching through the bright haze for the voice that brought her back. The man she loved. She moved her head to the side seeing Gil seated beside her, his hands gripped firmly around her own, his warmth beginning to spread throughout the cold caves of her body. Her eyes were large and blue, blue like ice and full of fear.

"Catherine! Catherine, look at me, you're safe." Gil soothed, squeezing her hand, "I'm here my love, I will never leave your side again." He kissed her hand, salt from his tears stinging her skin, "I promise, never again."

"G-Gil," Catherine croaked, her throat parched and her lips dry. "I-I love you," She whispered and smiled closing her eyes once more.

"I love you too Catherine. Stay awake darling, please." Gil said cupping her cheek as she nuzzled her head into his hands.

"I never want to sleep again."

-**6:00 AM -**

The nurse had come and gone checking on Catherine seeing that she was beginning to warm up and was coherent enough to eat a few biscuits and drink water to help with her parched throat. She felt lethargic and exhausted but the nurses said that would begin to ease over the next few days. She would have to stay in bed for the remainder of the voyage to New York, the _Carpathia_ was due to arrive in the next day, two at most. The Captain was being extra cautious with having so many passengers and also, not wanting another maritime disaster to take place.

Gil helped Catherine sit up in the cot, propping up the pillows behind her so that she could eat and drink a bit more comfortably. They asked about the baby but since no one was trained well enough to give a proper answer they would need to wait until they were in New York to get a definite answer. They applied some heating pads to the bruising on her face and wrist to reduce the swelling and urged her to get as much rest as possible, needing to build up her strength for when they docked in New York.

"CATHERINE!" Gil and Catherine heard Sasha yelled from the other end of Sick Bay, seeing that the young woman was now awake. Catherine smiled as she watched the little girl she run down the hall with a smile as Neleh was not too far behind.

"Sasha, how nice to see your pretty little face again," Catherine said as she extended out her arms for the girl to give her hug, "And Neleh, how brave you two girls are, you made us all so proud." She said kissing them both on the top of the head.

"We were very worried about you, you hadn't woken up for a long time!" Neleh said looking up at Catherine and noticing the bruise on her cheek, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I promise, just a little scratch. So, how long exactly was I asleep for?"

"Hours, you were like Sleeping Beauty!" Sasha chimed in as Catherine giggled.

"Really? That's a long time isn't it?" Catherine replied and the girls nodded their heads. She spotted Sara with her arm around Greg smiling at them. "How can I ever repay you for saving my life Sara,"

"Consider us even, you did rescue us. If it wasn't you and Mr. Grissom coming down to open the gate, well, I don't want to think of what would have happened." Sara whispered as she bent down and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek.

"Catherine, Catherine are you awake?" Lady Willows whispered as she emerged from behind August and Greg. Her eyes were still puffy and red rimmed from crying and her face was as white as the pillow case behind Catherine's head.

"Mother?" Catherine squeaked as her own eyes filled with tears. Gil got up from the chair as Lady Willows took the seat, gripping her daughter's hand tightly, "I-I thought I would never see you again, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I-I couldn't leave my friends to drown."

"I know darling, I know, shh, it's okay. All that matters is that we are safe and together. The rest, the rest is replaceable."

Catherine was shocked at how drastically her mother's opinion of life had changed. However, if she really had to think about it the fears of never seeing your only child ever again, the loss of all your possessions aboard a ship that was unsinkable and being left to fend in the North Atlantic for hours on end in a small life boat would change anyone's perspective on their standings within society.

"I am so proud of you Catherine and I am so glad you are going to be okay. Mr. Grissom, I can tell you love my daughter and you have my blessing to make her the happiest woman for the rest of her life. I, I am going to rest for a bit. I will come check on you later." Lady Willows said kissing Catherine on the cheek and getting up, leaving the group once more.

"Blessing? Gil, what is my mother talking about?" Catherine asked as she was confused.

Gil went down on one knee in front of Catherine, pushing the chair out of the way as he gripped her hand softly, running his fingers over her own. Their new found friends looked on in wonderment, knowing exactly what Gil was doing even if Catherine had not clued in just yet. "Earlier last evening, before we went for dinner I talked to your mother privately. I wanted to discuss us and the future. I, well I asked her for your hand in marriage. I know that is usually something I would ask your father, but being that he unfortunately is no longer with us, I felt it was proper to ask your mother. I will admit, I was intimidated, your mother can be very, head strong, at times and she was convinced that you and Edward still had a future."

Catherine rolled her eyes, not quite surprised by her mother's reaction, "She always believed Edward and I belonged together, even thought it was obvious by the black on my skin and the sorrow in my eyes that we were not meant to be." She whispered, looking up at Sara seeing that she was mortified by the fact that Catherine was with someone who would cause her so much pain.

"Well, it appears she no longer does. Catherine Willows, you are a woman who has captivated me from the moment we met, your heart so large and full of love, your eyes brimming with adventure and intrigue and your smile that radiates an entire room. I feel very fortunate to be with you, to share everything with you, and I never want to loose you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife as we enter a whole new chapter of ours lives in America, together."

Catherine remained quite for a moment, her lips trembling and her cheeks flushed, the first bit of colour in her skin since boarding the _Carpathia_. Tears coated her cheeks as she nodded her head, covering her lips with her hand unable to say the simple word of 'yes'. Gil did not need to hear her say the word to know that she was now his forever. He kissed her ring finger looking up at Catherine, "I don't have a ring, but when we dock, we can go pick one out together." He stammered, a blush of his own coating his cheeks.

Catherine pulled him in, giving him a passionate and deep kiss on the lips, letting her hands wander through his hair and arms coil around his neck, "Sounds wonderful darling. I love you." She whispered and kissed him once more.

"I love you too, the future Mrs. Grissom." Gil replied holding her tight and this time, never letting go.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
